A Virgem e o Playboy
by Miss Perfection
Summary: ESSA HISTÓRIA NÃO ME PERTENCE, É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DA OBRA DE MIRANDA LEE...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Assim que desembarcou no aeroporto, Draco apanhou a picape que havia alugado, estudou os mapas rodoviários que estavam no porta-luvas, comprou água mineral e um pouco de comida numa loja de conveniência próxima, e então saiu da cidade.

Não tinha nenhum interesse em conhecer as cercanias de Broken Hill, apesar de aquela ser sua primeira visita ao lugar. Estava ali apenas por um motivo. Precisava tirar a Srta. Hermione Granger do Hotel Drybek Creek e levá-la de volta para Sidnei.

Cidades de mineração, mesmo uma tão grande e famosa quanto Broken Hill, não lhe interessavam nem um pouco.

E ele sentia o mesmo em relação à vida interiorana da Austrália. Já experimentara o bastante daquilo para toda uma vida!

Mesmo assim, por um lado era bom voltar e ver que o lugar era tão infernal quanto imaginara. O que o fazia lembrar-se de porque tinha fugido com dezesseis anos. E fazia-o apreciar muito mais o que tinha conseguido.

Minutos depois de deixar o último baluarte de civilização, a paisagem transformou-se na conhecida sucessão de planícies infindáveis, queimadas e castigadas pelo clima, a perder-se de vista.

O inverno mal acabara, mas o panorama não seria melhor se ele tivesse chegado no verão.

O verde era uma cor que aquela região desconhecia. E quanto ao azul... Bem, o único azul que se via era o límpido manto da atmosfera.

Draco meneou a cabeça para a cena que seus olhos captavam. Preferia Sidnei sob qualquer comparação. A baía azul e os jardins verdejantes. A maravilhosa ponte e a impressionante Opera House... Ele se apaixonara pela cidade à primeira vista. Gostava até mesmo do barulho causado pelo tráfego constante. Aquilo o fazia sentir-se vivo!

Francamente, mal acabara de chegar e já não via a hora de voltar.

Sua missão ali não o deteria por mais que uma noite, e então poderia voltar para casa. De preferência com aquela herdeira encrenqueira a seu lado.

Só precisava da cooperação da jovem por um mês. Não era pedir demais, principalmente porque no fim das quatro semanas havia uma fortuna em potencial para a própria garota.

Entretanto, se nada fosse feito talvez a moça acabasse vendendo suas ações da Femme Fatale... E era aquilo que Harry temia... Por um mero punhado de dólares. Um preço ínfimo, se comparado ao pote de ouro que Draco estava em condições de oferecer.

E a descrição feita pelo investigador particular que Harry contratara só o deixava mais seguro.

A Srta. Hermione Granger tinha completado vinte e três anos há pouco tempo. Era alta, atraente... E pintava os cabelos de loiro.

— Tudo no lugar certo — fora o que o homem dissera.

O fato da garota ser fisicamente atraente era bom, mas o melhor para Draco era o fato de ela ser muito jovem. Para um velho lobo como ele era sempre mais fácil influenciar uma garota ingênua.

Com a experiência, Draco descobrira que as mulheres jovens raramente tinham personalidade forte. E mesmo que tivessem, sempre eram suscetíveis à persuasão, especialmente quando era ele quem tentava fazê-las mudar de idéia.

Draco não costumava se gabar, mas também não alimentava nenhuma falsa modéstia. Era um homem bonito e as mulheres gostavam daquilo. Além disso, era charmoso e possuía um cérebro rápido e criativo. Podia vender água no deserto. Por isso mesmo sua empresa, a Wild Ideas, era uma das mais bem-sucedidas agências de publicidade de Sidnei.

E não apenas isso. Também era a melhor.

De qualquer forma, dobrar uma garçonete do interior não lhe exigiria muito esforço. Melhor lidar com mulheres do campo, sempre lindas... E pouco inteligentes.

Sim, pois uma mulher inteligente sempre causava problemas a um homem.

Era bom tê-las como companheiras de trabalho, mas só isso. Draco sempre empregara mulheres assim e se dera muito bem. Lunna, por exemplo. Ela era esperta demais. E muito atraente. Mas Draco jamais ousara se aproximar dela.

E fora uma sábia decisão. Dentro de um mês Lunna estaria se casando com um sujeito que jamais tinha sequer considerado a idéia de matrimônio... No passado, Blasio Zambine se destacara na vida social de Sidnei como um playboy incorrigível. Alguns meses antes sua fama de solteirão convicto parecia inabalável.

E o que acontecera ao homem? Agora ele estava prestes a tornar-se marido de Lunna, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la até que a morte os separasse!

Pensar na situação do amigo fez Draco procurar um cigarro. Depois de acendê-lo, ele tragou profundamente.

Oh, sim, inteligência numa amante... Embora inegavelmente excitante... Trazia suas complicações. Aquele tipo de mulher sempre queria mais do que ele estava preparado para dar. Mesmo que ela não insistisse num casamento, no mínimo iria desejar morar com o amante. Apenas para manter o sujeito sob rígida observação, dizendo-lhe o que fazer aonde ir e tudo o mais...

Ao sair da casa dos tios que o tinham criado Draco dissera a si mesmo que nunca mais uma pessoa lhe diria o que fazer. Nenhum homem, e certamente nenhuma mulher.

Depois de muito tempo alcançara uma posição privilegiada. Agora era o senhor dos mínimos aspectos de sua própria vida, e gostava que as coisas fossem assim. Quando amigos como Harry lhe perguntavam se não desejava uma vida normal, com mulher e filhos, Draco simplesmente sorria e dizia que não, que aquele tipo de vida não era para ele.

Se tivesse uma família, poderia estar indo para Broken Hill naquele momento sem ter que responder a um milhão de perguntas?

Claro que não!

Um homem de família poderia pensar em levar uma jovem atraente para Sidnei e hospedá-la durante um mês em sua própria casa?

Santo Deus, não!

Mas ele podia. Podia fazer qualquer coisa que desejasse.

E Draco realmente queria fazer aquilo.

O que, na verdade, não deixava de ser surpreendente. No começo ele havia pensado que o único propósito daquela missão de resgate maluca era ajudar o amigo Harry, um bom companheiro que estava diante de dois desastres, um financeiro e outro matrimonial.

De qualquer forma, durante o trajeto do vôo entre Sidnei e Broken Hill, Draco havia descoberto que ajudar Harry não era a única razão para estar fazendo aquilo.

Era o desafio que o atraía.

E desafios tinham se tornado coisas muito raras em sua vida nos últimos tempos.

Para ser honesto, ele dominara completamente o jogo da publicidade. E ganhara milhões durante o processo. Possuía tudo de material que uma carreira bem-sucedida podia oferecer. Carros esportivos, roupas de luxo, uma cobertura na baía de Sidnei, uma carteira de investimentos e propriedades capaz de causar inveja. Além de qualquer mulher que pudesse desejar.

Era realmente entediante.

Salvar a Femme Fatale da falência, de qualquer modo, não seria nada maçante... E ele poderia até ganhar algum dinheiro, já que possuía algumas ações da companhia.

Não tantas, porém, quanto Harry...

Draco meneou a cabeça ao lembrar do ar devastado do amigo durante a conversa do dia anterior.

— A herdeira é uma garçonete, pelo amor de Deus — ele resmungara. — Nada mais que isso! E pensar que investi todas as minhas economias naquelas ações... Mal acredito em minha falta de sorte.

Ao ouvi-lo, Draco concluíra em silêncio que tudo aquilo tinha pouco a ver com sorte ou falta dela. Era mais um caso de ambição desmedida.

De qualquer forma, apenas alguns meses antes a Femme Fatale era uma empresa de grande potencial, líder de mercado no setor de lingerie sofisticada e comandada por uma presidente bastante dinâmica... Uma mulher chamada Maxine Gilcrest. Ela começara o negócio muitos anos antes num tímido salão em sua própria casa.

Em pouco tempo Maxine conseguira expandir o negócio de maneira inacreditável, chegando a exportar seus produtos para as melhores boutiques de Londres e Nova York. Chegara até mesmo a abrir lojas em Paris! E as ações da empresa subiram absurdamente de valor.

Draco gostava de creditar a si mesmo parte daquele sucesso rápido, já que sua agência de publicidade cuidara da propaganda da empresa. As várias campanhas que havia realizado para a Femme Fatale foram coroadas por um sucesso retumbante.

Quando Maxine decidiu, no começo daquele ano, aventurar-se no ramo de perfumes, naturalmente tinha procurado Draco para planejar a campanha publicitária de sua primeira essência exótica. Mal tinham começado o trabalho, porém, quando seis meses antes, nos primeiros dias de julho, Maxine e sua gerente, e namorada, morreram num acidente automobilístico.

A notícia da tragédia dupla logo atingiu as ações da empresa, e os papéis perderam valor perigosamente. E quando os detalhes sobre o testamento de Maxine chegaram à imprensa a situação ficou ainda pior. No documento ela deixava todo seu patrimônio, incluindo o controle da companhia, primeiro para a amante... Que infelizmente também havia morrido no acidente... E então para a parente mulher mais próxima, cujo nome ou identidade eram desconhecidos.

— Mas o que levou Maxine a fazer uma coisa tão maluca? — Fora a primeira pergunta de Draco. Harry trabalhara como advogado para Maxine, assim como para Draco.

O amigo de muitos anos encolhera os ombros num gesto frustrado.

— Não tive nada a ver com essa decisão. O documento já estava pronto, deixando tudo para a namorada, pois Maxine não imaginava que uma mulher bem mais jovem que ela pudesse morrer logo. Ela argumentou que mudaria o testamento caso Helen morresse. Quando eu levantei a hipótese das duas morrerem juntas ela riu, dizendo que a possibilidade disso acontecer era mais do que remota...

Ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, depois continuou:

— Insisti, argumentando que esse tipo de acidente acontece com freqüência, e que se o pior acontecesse talvez algum parente, ou até mesmo o ex-marido dela, poderia reclamar o patrimônio na justiça, a menos que Maxine determinasse um herdeiro definitivo. Ela disse que nenhum homem jamais veria um centavo de seu dinheiro, e me pediu para incluir uma cláusula no testamento, contemplando sua parente mais próxima. Quando eu perguntei quem era a pessoa, ela disse que não sabia, mas que certamente devia haver alguém em algum lugar.

— E essa pessoa existe? — Draco perguntou.

— Não conseguimos encontrar ninguém até agora. Os pais de Maxine morreram, assim como seu único parente conhecido, um irmão mais velho. Ele trabalhava com prospecção de petróleo, mas não parece ter sido um sujeito bem-sucedido, e morreu em alguma parte do deserto Simpson há mais de uma década. Os pais dele e de Maxine eram imigrantes ingleses, por isso imaginei que posso encontrar alguém na Inglaterra. Coloquei um investigador particular para trabalhar no caso, mas o homem me disse que isso pode levar algum tempo...

Passou-se um mês. Tempo o bastante para que toda a diretoria da Femme Fatale se demitisse, apesar dos veementes protestos de Harry, insistindo para que os executivos lhe dessem mais tempo.

No dia anterior, as ações haviam atingido o preço mais baixo dos últimos anos, um quarto do que valiam no começo daquele ano.

Draco tinha perdido alguns milhares de dólares... mas Harry perdera uma pequena fortuna!

E ao descobrir que o irmão de Maxine na verdade tivera uma filha ilegítima, uma garota que atualmente tinha vinte e três anos e trabalhava como garçonete num lugar remoto no meio do deserto, Harry finalmente entrara num verdadeiro processo depressivo.

Ele tinha certeza de que a garota venderia as ações que herdaria da tia pela primeira oferta que recebesse, o que só serviria para baixar ainda mais o valor dos papéis. Especialmente quando descobrisse que as ações eram a única coisa que havia restado do patrimônio de Maxine.

— Acredita que a mulher não tinha nada além das roupas? — Harry perguntara a Draco durante o almoço do dia anterior. — O apartamento mobiliado era alugado, assim como o carro. As contas bancárias estavam praticamente limpas... Maxine reinvestia tudo o que possuía na companhia.

— Isso acontece o tempo todo, companheiro — Draco observara.

— Não sei como vou contar tudo para Ginna — Harry queixara-se.

— Ainda não disse nada à sua esposa?

— Ainda não. Não estamos nos falando muito nos últimos tempos... Na verdade, Ginna acha que gasto dinheiro demais em coisas que não importam. Ela vai me matar quando descobrir tudo. Ou, pior, vai me deixar e levar as crianças com ela. Eu não suportaria isso. Você precisa me ajudar, Draco.

— Eu?

— Sim, você. Você é o homem das grandes idéias. Se me ajudar a recuperar meu dinheiro serei seu escravo para sempre.

— Humm... Essa não é uma perspectiva tentadora. Na verdade, prefiro muito mais ter uma escrava. Mas vou te fazer uma proposta, parceiro... Se eu recuperar seu dinheiro, quero aquela garrafa de vinho que você comprou num leilão no ano passado.

Harry ficou mortificado.

— Não o _Grange Hermitage!_

— Sim, esse mesmo.

— Mas... você vai bebê-lo!

— É para isso que um bom vinho tinto foi feito, não é?

— Você é um verdadeiro filisteu, Draco... Oh, tudo bem — o outro homem resmungara. — Qualquer coisa, se conseguir me livrar dessa encrenca...

E lá estava Draco agora, viajando por uma estrada empoeirada para salvar o velho amigo. Em menos de duas horas iria chegar a seu destino. Ele olhou para o relógio. Dez para as duas. Estaria lá antes das quatro.

Depois de acender outro cigarro, apertou o acelerador. No íntimo, se perguntava o que a srta. Hermione Granger estaria fazendo naquele instante.

Com certeza não esperava uma visita, nem as novidades que ele iria revelar.

Draco tinha convencido Harry a não ligar para a garota no dia anterior.

— Deixe-me levar as notícias pessoalmente — ele dissera com um sorriso malévolo.

A expressão de Harry fora de clássica desconfiança.

— Não pretende seduzir a moça, não é, Draco?

— Não seja ridículo — Draco replicara de forma suave e casual. — Nunca misturo negócios com prazer.

Aquilo era verdade. No passado ele jamais fizera tal coisa. A não ser que fosse estritamente necessário.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Hermione olhou para o próprio reflexo no espelho do bar e quase chorou. Seus cabelos estavam arruinados. Simplesmente arruinados!

Ora, por que havia tentado pintar sozinha a raiz dos cabelos? A cabeleireira não lhe advertira que era difícil fazer a pintura pegar em seus cabelos?

Mas o que uma garota devia fazer quando duas polegadas de raízes negras estavam aparecendo e ela não tinha tempo para ir até um salão de beleza em Broken Hill? Na tarde anterior Hermione vira um kit de tintura para cabelos na loja do Mac e decidira tentar resolver o problema. Então, já à noite, subira para o quarto depois de fechar o pub e seguira todas as instruções da embalagem.

Já era tarde demais quando descobriu que o prazo de validade do produto estava vencido há três anos...

Descera as escadas naquela manhã para servir o café da manhã queixando-se amargamente. Augusto até havia dito que ela estava ótima. Mas o que Augusto entendia sobre aquilo?

E como poderia entender? Afinal de contas, ele passara dos sessenta anos! E tivera uma vida dura, tentando sobreviver naquele lugar e criando uma criança que nem era sua filha.

Desde que a mina havia fechado, dez anos antes, Drybed Creek deixara de ser uma comunidade promissora para se transformar num povoado que se resumia a uma oficina, uma loja, um bar, uma sala de aula e um posto de gasolina.

Nada se movia naquele lugar, a não ser as moscas. Hermione era a única mulher solteira com menos de cinqüenta anos, e nunca encontrara ninguém em Drybed Creek que pudesse considerar um candidato a marido e pai de seus filhos.

Compreensível, considerando-se o tipo de homem selvagem que vivia nas cercanias, sem mencionar os que freqüentavam o Hotel Drybed Creek. Sujeitos suados, com jaquetas cobertas de poeira, e caminhoneiros rudes não faziam exatamente o coração de uma garota disparar...

Hermione sonhava com coisa muito melhor do que aquilo!

Pensara ter encontrado o príncipe encantado alguns meses antes, quando vivia em Broken Hill. Mas se enganara. E arrependia-se amargamente daquilo...

Mesmo assim, casamento não fazia parte de seus planos agora. No momento, tudo em que podia pensar era em consertar os quartos que ficavam nos fundos do bar para alugá-los aos forasteiros que passavam pela cidade.

Era engraçado, mas a quantidade de jovens viajantes que passavam pelo vilarejo era cada vez maior. Aparentemente achavam o lugar tranqüilo, até mesmo romântico.

Não que Hermione achasse Drybed Creek romântico. Mesmo assim, era seu lar. A familiaridade com o ambiente não permitia um julgamento preciso. Talvez as pessoas em Sidnei pensassem a mesma coisa sobre a cidade deles. E, apesar de romântica, as notícias sobre a cidade grande sempre eram recheadas de queixas sobre o barulho, o tráfego, os crimes e as drogas, certo?

Hermione admitia que não havia muito tráfego ou barulho em Drybed Creek, a não ser quando o trem passava, E quanto a crimes e drogas... A população esparsa e a pobreza abjeta do lugar eram o bastante para desencorajar bandidos e traficantes.

O único vício na cidade era a bebida. E o torneio de dardos das noites de sexta... Pensando bem, muitas coisas ilegais aconteciam nas noites de sexta... Podia ser considerado caso de polícia.

Se a cidade tivesse um...

A verdade era que Drybed Creek era praticamente uma cidade-fantasma.

Talvez fosse por isso que os turistas achavam o lugar romântico, por ser o completo oposto da cidade grande. Mas, na opinião de Hermione, tratava-se apenas de um lugar morto. De qualquer forma, nos últimos tempos, oferecer comida e hospedagem para os forasteiros até que estava rendendo um certo lucro.

Augusto, por sua vez, não estava entusiasmado com a idéia. Ele vivia dizendo que não queria preocupações adicionais. Mas Hermione o convencera, dizendo que cuidaria de tudo sozinha. Ela pintaria e prepararia os quartos. Cozinharia e iria cuidar do trabalho extra na lavanderia. Afinal de contas, era jovem e forte!

Além disso, sentia um tédio imenso...

Seria bom se o número de turistas realmente aumentasse, para que ela pudesse conversar com pessoas diferentes das que viviam em Drybed Creek.

Só tinha percebido o quanto aquele lugarejo era entediante depois de conhecer outra cidade. A atmosfera provinciana dos arredores não lhe incomodara durante a infância, mas depois que fora estudar em Broken Hill suas idéias haviam mudado muito.

De qualquer maneira, os anos que passara acompanhando o pai de um lado para o outro não tinham feito nenhum bem para o histórico escolar de Hermione, que acabou optando por fazer um curso técnico em vez da faculdade.

Mas logo a menina do interior percebera que não gostava de ser uma pequena engrenagem, trabalhando no departamento de contabilidade de uma grande empresa. Alguns meses depois, porém, surgiu o emprego como recepcionista num hotel movimentado perto do aeroporto de Broken Hill.

Quando o gerente demitiu-se inesperadamente, Hermione foi incumbida temporariamente do cargo e descobriu qual era sua verdadeira vocação.

Gostava de responsabilidades. E tinha nascido para ser uma líder.

Embora nunca tivesse sido oficialmente nomeada gerente, era ela quem realmente administrava o hotel. Foi então que recebeu a notícia de que Augusto estava com pneumonia e teve que voltar para Drybed Creek para cuidar dele e do pequeno hotel.

Hermione sabia que iria voltar para Broken Hill um dia... mas achava que aquilo não aconteceria tão depressa. Augusto fingia que estava bem, mas isso não bastava para enganá-la. Ele ainda tossia muito pela manhã.

E o pior de tudo, sempre que ela não estava olhando bebia demais, fumava demais e comia todo o tipo de comida que não podia. O homem precisava de alguém vigiando-o por algum tempo, observando sua dieta e certificando-se de que ele tomava as vitaminas.

Se não fosse pela presença de Hermione, ele provavelmente teria morrido no último inverno. Os homens eram incorrigíveis naquele aspecto, nunca sabiam cuidar da própria saúde. Bastava lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido ao próprio pai, que a deixara para trás, sob os cuidados de Augusto, aventurando-se sozinho numa viagem de exploração de petróleo...

— Precisam de uma babá — ela murmurou. — Todos eles.

— Falando sozinha, amor?

Hermione ergueu a cabeça para encarar Augusto, notando que os olhos dele estavam mais vermelhos que o habitual.

— Você andou tomando Bourbon outra vez, não é? — ela acusou, olhando com suspeita para a garrafa na prateleira, a qual parecia mais cheia do que na noite anterior. — E ainda encheu a garrafa... Certamente com uísque mais barato.

— Cale-se — Augusto resmungou. — Não quer que nossos fregueses ouçam esse tipo de coisa, não é?

— Que fregueses? — Hermione replicou secamente, apoiando as mãos nos quadris.

Apenas uma pessoa estava no bar naquela hora da tarde de terça-feira, e era o velho Jim, o beberrão oficial da cidade. Ele estava sentado sozinho num canto escuro, tomando seu drinque habitual sem prestar atenção a nada nem a ninguém.

O lugar era quieto como uma tumba.

Justamente por isso Hermione pôde ouvir claramente um som de motor aproximando-se pela rua principal. Parecia ser potente, talvez uma caminhonete ou picape.

Provavelmente turistas, ela concluiu.

Hermione esperava que os forasteiros fossem do tipo que achavam o lugar romântico. Aquele era o tipo de turista que sempre gastava mais dinheiro... Pena que o dia não estava muito quente. Ela sempre vendia mais cerveja e refrigerante durante o verão.

Ao ouvir o guincho dos freios bem diante da entrada do bar, suas esperanças redobraram. Em seguida ouviu a porta do carro batendo, e alguns passos ecoaram no chão de madeira na varanda que dominava toda a fachada do Hotel Drybed Creek.

Uma figura alta finalmente materiaLizou-se do outro lado das portas do _saloon, _e os raios de sol recortaram perfeitamente uma silhueta enorme e, sem dúvida alguma, máscula. O estranho ficou parado por um momento antes de empurrar as portas e entrar no bar.

O brilho dourado do crepúsculo cegou Hermione por alguns segundos, impedindo-a de enxergar o recém-chegado com clareza.

Depois disso, sem poder se conter, ela examinou o forasteiro com muita atenção. Claro, afinal nunca vira um homem como àquele em Drybed Creek antes.

Ele parecia ter saltado de uma revista de moda, mais especificamente de uma página anunciando aqueles finíssimos ternos italianos.

Sem dúvida ele vestia-se de forma impecável e sofisticada.

Também era incrivelmente bonito, com o rosto finamente esculpido, fronte altiva e a boca sensual. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro-platinado brilhante, penteados para trás num estilo ao mesmo tempo elegante e casual.

Mas o detalhe mais atraente era a cor azul-acinzentada de seus olhos. Olhos muito brilhantes, separados por um nariz romano que lhe emprestava um ar indisfarçável de nobreza.

Poucas vezes Hermione vira um homem tão lindo. E, para piorar, ele parecia ter nascido para o pecado.

Se não fosse pela experiência com Ronny, o coração dela teria disparado à vista de um forasteiro tão atraente. Se não fosse por Ronny ela teria começado a se preocupar com seus cabelos arruinados. Teria agido como uma tola, tentando fazer o homem notá-la.

Hermione achava que nunca teria motivos para ficar agradecida a Ronny. Mas era o que sentia no momento. Ele lhe ensinara da maneira mais difícil uma lição sobre o que a fraqueza feminina podia causar, especialmente quando tal fraqueza levava uma garota _a _se envolver com homens daquele tipo... Homens que não queriam nada de uma mulher a não ser o óbvio.

O coração dela acelerou-se perceptivelmente quando o magnífico forasteiro adentrou o bar, mas a reação instintiva não era nada se comparada à curiosidade que tal presença despertava.

Na verdade, a única pergunta na mente de Hermione era: _Que diabos um homem como esse está fazendo aqui em Dribed Creek?_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Enquanto entrava, Draco perguntou-se se cometera um erro ao vestir seu novo terno Armani. Todos o olhavam como se ele fosse de outro mundo. O velho senhor sentado no canto do balcão, o grandalhão atrás do bar e a garota que estava ao lado.

Srta. Hermione Granger, provavelmente.

O olhar dele fixou-se nela, detendo-se por um instante na volumosa massa de cabelos... Santo Deus! Se um salão de beleza fizesse aquilo a uma mulher em Sidnei, certamente seria processado.

De qualquer forma, os cabelos podiam ser consertados. Ele esperava.

Finalmente Draco examinou o rosto, que estava completamente ao natural, sem nenhuma maquiagem.

Nada mal... Olhos grandes, maçãs do rosto salientes e lábios carnudos.

Por outro lado, as sobrancelhas eram espessas demais. E a pele parecia seca e excessivamente queimada pelo sol.

Mesmo assim, nada que um dia num bom salão de beleza em Sidnei não pudesse contornar.

Pelo menos ela era alta e magra, com uma figura bem apresentável. Muito parecida com a tia, em tamanho e porte. Com um pouco de sorte a moça ficaria perfeita no caríssimo guarda-roupa de Maxine. Harry tinha dito que a mulher possuía roupas para todo tipo de ocasião. E muito mais...

O suéter e a calça jeans que a garçonete usava no momento não combinavam com a futura presidente da Femme Fatale.

Draco sorriu ao se aproximar do balcão, mas seu sorriso não foi retribuído. A mulher limitou-se a encará-lo, imóvel.

Olhos azuis, ele pensou ao sentar-se numa banqueta depois de colocar sua cara valise Gucci no chão.

— Srta. Granger? — perguntou num tom absolutamente impessoal. — Srta. Hermione Granger?

Ela não disse uma palavra, continuando a olhá-lo com curiosidade.

Foi o sujeito grandalhão quem falou:

— Quem quer saber? — O tom da pergunta era de desconfiança. O homem, visto de perto, parecia bem mais idoso que à primeira vista. Mesmo assim, tratava-se de uma figura formidável.

— O nome é Malfoy — Draco disse. — Draco Malfoy. Estou aqui representando a companhia Femme Fatale. Você já deve ter ouvido falar... É uma empresa com sede em Sidnei que produz lingeries finas.

A garota finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

— Você vende roupa íntima? — O riso dela era de descrença. Apesar do momento embaraçoso, Draco limitou-se a sorrir secamente.

— Não, não sou um vendedor. Na verdade, trabalho com publicidade. Sou proprietário de uma agência em Sidnei chamada Wild Ideas. Posso apostar que nunca ouviu falar.

— Sinto muito — Hermione replicou. — Como deve ter percebido, estamos um tanto... Isolados aqui neste lugar. Mas como sabe meu nome, e o que quer de mim?

O tom frio e desconfiado da pergunta pegou-o de surpresa, bem como a polidez das palavras dela. Hermione Granger falava mais como uma princesa britânica do que como uma simples garçonete.

— Eu também gostaria de saber a resposta — o homenzarrão secundou-a.

Draco recobrou-se da própria surpresa e, da forma mais urbana e profissional que pôde encontrar, fez um resumo da história da Femme Fatale, terminando com o que tinha acontecido à companhia depois da morte trágica de Maxine. Cuidadosamente, evitou revelar que a tia de Hermione era homossexual. Quando, porém, revelou que Maxine tinha deixado a companhia para a parente mais próxima, que no caso era Hermione, a moça ficou simplesmente aturdida.

Pelo menos daquela vez a reação não fora uma desconfiança fria.

Em seguida, ele entregou a Hermione uma carta de apresentação feita pelo escritório de Harry, juntamente com uma cópia do testamento de Maxine, e ela segurou os documentos com mãos trêmulas, lendo-os atentamente. Terminada a leitura, Hermione repassou os papéis para o homem a seu lado e voltou a encarar Draco com uma expressão chocada.

— Eu sabia que papai tinha uma irmã em algum lugar — admitiu. — Mas ele nunca quis que eu entrasse em contato com ela. Vivia dizendo que minha tia era uma depravada.

As sobrancelhas de Draco arquearam-se imperceptivelmente.

— Está nos dizendo que Hermione é uma herdeira? — o gigante perguntou. — Que ela é rica?

— Ela é e não é — Draco replicou. — Infelizmente, Maxine não deixou propriedades ou dinheiro... apenas um incrível e caríssimo guarda-roupa de luxo. Para dizer a verdade, ela até devia uma pequena quantia quando morreu. De qualquer forma, a Srta. Granger herdou muitas ações, ações que dão a ela o controle da empresa.

— Uau! Isso é ótimo! — o outro homem comemorou. — Ouviu isso, amor? Você está rica!

— Acho que não — a garota comentou pensativa. — A julgar pelo que o Sr. Malfoy acabou de dizer, essas ações não devem valer muito no momento.

Draco decidiu não mentir para Hermione. Pelo menos por enquanto...

— Creio que isso depende de seu ponto de vista. As ações estão valendo uma fração de seu preço real. Mas você ainda levantaria algo próximo de duzentos mil dólares se as vendesse ao preço de mercado hoje.

— Duzentos mil! — ela engoliu em seco, e Draco percebeu instantaneamente que tinha um problema nas mãos. Devia ter imaginado que aquela quantia devia parecer uma verdadeira fortuna para alguém que morava num fim de mundo como Drybed Creek. — Ouviu isso, Augusto? Com duzentos mil dólares eu poderia reformar esse lugar e transformá-lo num hotel de classe. Colocaríamos banheiras nas suítes, ar condicionado e...

— Espere um minuto, amor — Augusto interrompeu-a com ar preocupado. — Eu nunca a deixaria fazer isso. O dinheiro é seu, não meu. Não vai querer passar o resto da vida em Drybed Creek... Não uma garota como você. Deve guardar num banco e prevenir seu futuro. Lembra-se de que vivia dizendo que não queria ser como seu pai? Ele nunca pensou em poupar um centavo, e veja como acabou.

— Sim, isso é verdade...

— Primeiro você devia fazer algo que realmente deseja. Uma viagem, talvez. Que acha de ir para Sidnei? Você sempre sonhou em ir para lá.

Draco estava começando a gostar do tal Augusto. Seus lábios entreabriram-se para fazer uma proposta, mas Hermione falou primeiro:

— Como posso ir para Sidnei quando você precisa de mim aqui? Não, não, Augusto, não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. Ficarei aqui até que você realmente esteja bem. E não quero mais ouvir essa Bobagem sobre o dinheiro ser só meu. O que é meu é seu. Não, eu vou vender aquelas ações e usar o dinheiro para transformar este lugar.

Os olhos de Augusto pareciam desanimados, Draco notou, como se o sujeito estivesse enjoado por ter alguém controlando sua vida, e seu negócio. Obviamente Hermione não era apenas uma garçonete. Qual seria a verdadeira ligação entre os dois? Augusto era velho o bastante para ser avô dela! Mas às vezes coisas muito estranhas aconteciam num lugar pequeno e isolado como aquele...

Qualquer que fosse a relação dos dois, Draco estava feliz por ter encontrado um aliado. Porque tinha notado que a Srta. Granger era do tipo teimoso. E era esperta também. Nada do que tinha imaginado.

Entretanto, Draco ainda nem tinha tocado no que era o ponto fraco da maioria das pessoas. A cobiça.

— Infelizmente, não é tão simples assim — ele interveio. — Em primeiro lugar, Srta. Granger, não poderá vender as ações até que o testamento passe por todos os trâmites legais, o que pode demorar algumas semanas. Em segundo lugar, você vai descobrir que é bem difícil encontrar um comprador para uma quantidade tão grande de ações, especialmente quando se trata de ações de uma companhia que no momento encontra-se numa situação financeira precária.

— Oh! — Hermione murmurou desanimada.

— De qualquer forma, tenho um plano — Draco continuou. — Uma idéia que pode ao mesmo tempo salvar a companhia e aumentar o preço das ações. Mas, para isso, realmente preciso que me acompanhe até Sidnei, Srta. Granger.

— Como eu poderia? Augusto esteve doente e...

— Sinto-me forte como um cavalo agora — Augusto interrompeu-a com firmeza. — Sinceramente, amor. Escute o que o homem está dizendo. Oportunidades como essa não aparecem todo dia, você sabe.

— Só precisaria se afastar por um mês — Draco comentou razoavelmente. — Um mês de sua vida, o que lhe permitirá conhecer uma das maiores cidades do mundo e ao mesmo tempo lhe dará a chance de realizar um grande negócio!

— Mas como minha presença por um mês poderá fazer tanta diferença? — ela perguntou, numa mistura de hesitação e espanto. — Quero dizer... o que eu poderia fazer para mudar o estado das coisas?

— Da seguinte forma, Srta. Granger: Como única herdeira de sua tia, poderá administrar a Femme Fatale até vender sua cota de ações.

— Verdade?

Draco notou que a idéia parecia ao mesmo tempo excitá-la e intrigá-la.

— Sim, verdade — ele repetiu com convicção. — Você herdou mais da metade das ações da companhia, o que lhe permitirá controlar os negócios. Francamente, no momento a Femme Fatale precisa desesperadamente de você, Srta. Granger. O advogado de sua tia nomeou um administrador provisório para o espólio, mas errou ao escolher um homem. Tenho a forte suspeita de que a equipe formada por sua tia, constituída por uma grande maioria de mulheres executivas, não gosta muito de receber ordens do administrador. Estão acostumadas a ter uma chefe mulher. Espero que sua presença lá possa mudar tudo.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, mordiscando o lábio ao mesmo tempo.

— Mas não sei nada sobre a indústria de moda...

— É aí que eu entro. Minha agência de propaganda trabalha com a Femme Fatale desde o começo, por isso acabei aprendendo alguns truques com o passar dos anos. Serei seu guia secreto. Seu braço direito nos bastidores, por assim dizer...

Ela ainda parecia hesitante. Mas como poderia ser diferente? Para uma garota do interior, sem grande experiência, administrar uma grande empresa podia ser uma idéia assustadora. Muito diferente de trabalhar como garçonete num lugarejo como aquele.

— Que mal fará se tentar? — Draco murmurou no seu tom mais persuasivo. — O valor das ações pode cair ainda mais se não tomarmos uma atitude. Escute, a reunião anual da diretoria acontecerá dentro de um mês. Se você estiver lá, liderando o encontro, evitará uma debandada dos demais investidores. O preço das ações inevitavelmente subirá... podendo até atingir um patamar próximo ao valor de venda em que se encontrava antes da trágica morte de Maxine.

Calou-se tempo suficiente para recuperar o fôlego. Então continuou:

— De qualquer forma, o preço certamente vai subir. Nesse momento você poderá vender sua ações, e então voltará para cá com uma verdadeira fortuna na sua conta bancária. E, como eu já disse, será apenas um mês de sua vida.

Draco não podia acreditar que a garota ainda hesitava. Qual era o problema com ela? Será que não tinha nenhuma coragem? Ou será que somente se preocupava com a situação do bom e velho Augusto? O homem queria que ela fosse, e aquilo era bastante claro.

— Se tudo correr de acordo com seus planos, Sr. Malfoy, e o preço das ações subir — Hermione murmurou devagar —, o que vai acontecer com a empresa quando eu vender minha cota?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. O que aquilo importava?

— O negócio vai ser arruinado outra vez, não é? — ela murmurou preocupada. — E todas aquelas pessoas provavelmente perderão seus empregos...

Por um instante Draco não pôde acreditar no que ouvia. Entre todas as garçonetes do mundo, ele tinha que lidar com uma que possuía consciência social!

— Não necessariamente — ele respondeu, sorrindo com os dentes cerrados. — Durante o mês que vai passar em Sidnei você pode contratar uma equipe administrativa competente, o que dará à companhia uma chance de sobreviver a todas as mudanças.

— O que há de errado com a equipe que trabalhava com minha tia?

— Se demitiu quando o novo administrador foi nomeado.

— Oh, eu entendo. Sim, eu entendo.

Houve uma longa pausa. Depois disso o olhar de Hermione fixou-se no dele.

— Me diga uma coisa, Sr. Malfoy, qual _é _o seu interesse nisso tudo? Quero dizer... você certamente teve muito trabalho para vir até Drybed Creek. A conta publicitária da Femme Fatale é tão importante assim?

Draco teve que respirar fundo para esconder a própria frustração. Por que tivera o azar de encontrar uma mulher com cérebro, em vez de uma garota caipira que pudesse manipular facilmente? De qualquer forma, como bom jogador, ele sempre guardava uma carta na manga para a última rodada.

— Posso conversar com você em particular, Srta. Granger? — O tom de voz dele agora era quase confidencial.

— Acho que é melhor me chamar de Hermione — ela replicou com certa relutância. — Mas, seja lá o que tiver a me dizer, pode falar na frente de Augusto. Ele me criou desde que meu pai morreu e não temos segredo entre nós...

— Pode apostar — Augusto interveio com firmeza. — E não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum. Fale logo, Sr. Malfoy.

Mais uma vez, Draco esboçou um arremedo de sorriso.

— Podem me chamar de Draco...

— Ótimo. Não estamos acostumados com muita cerimônia por aqui. Então, qual é seu verdadeiro interesse, Draco?

Ele respirou fundo antes de falar:

— Você está certa. Eu tive mesmo muito trabalho para vir pessoalmente. Mas não fiz isso por interesse próprio. A saúde financeira da Femme Fatale não me afeta, nem à minha firma. Na verdade, a Wild Ideas é um sucesso, por isso não tenho necessidade de me preocupar com nenhuma conta de publicidade em particular...

O olhar dele fixou-se no rosto de Hermione por um segundo. Era a hora certa para lançar sua cartada. Dizer simplesmente a verdade:

— Não vou mentir para você, Hermione. Eu realmente não ligo para você ou sua herança. Droga, mal a conheço! Mas vim aqui para tentar ajudar uma pessoa com quem realmente me importo. Para salvá-la da ruína financeira. O nome é Harry Potter, e ele é um dos sócios do escritório da advocacia que representava os interesses da sua tia. Para ser franco, é meu melhor amigo.

Draco calou-se deliberadamente, manipulando uma pausa dramática.

— Continue — Hermione murmurou curiosa. Parecia ter mordido a isca...

O suspiro dele soou preocupado, mas no fundo Draco sentia certo alívio.

— Harry possui muitas ações da Femme Fatale. Infelizmente, ele as comprou quando o preço de mercado era o máximo. Foi um tolo por comprar tantos lotes, e chegou até a vender propriedades para fazer isso. Mas o homem acreditava que estava fazendo um bom investimento para garantir o futuro da família. Harry, ao contrário de mim, é um devotado marido e pai de família. Tem dois filhos, um garoto e uma menina. James e Lilian. Para ser franco, sou padrinho de Lilian...

Draco meneou a cabeça devagar, fixando o olhar no balcão para que os ouvintes não percebessem nenhuma falta de sinceridade.

— Se a Femme Fatale afundar — continuou, deixando escapar outro suspiro — Harry irá junto. E o casamento dele provavelmente não vai resistir. Ele tem medo da reação que a esposa pode ter quando descobrir que as economias da família foram todas investidas num negócio arruinado. E também teme que a esposa leve as crianças ao deixá-lo. Não posso deixar isso acontecer. Não vou deixar que aconteça — ele emendou, batendo no peito com o punho cerrado. — Não se eu puder evitar.

Por um instante, no silêncio que se seguiu, Draco temeu ter exagerado sua atuação. De qualquer forma, manteve a expressão mais digna possível no rosto.

— É admirável encontrar um homem que se importe com os amigos — Augusto comentou. — Você deve acompanhá-lo até Sidnei, amor — continuou, dirigindo-se a Hermione. — Te conheço bem. Você não se perdoaria se não tentasse ajudar o amigo do Draco. Principalmente porque a felicidade da família do homem está em jogo... Além disso, não é vergonha nenhuma tentar multiplicar seu próprio dinheiro honestamente, não é, Draco?

Aquele homenzarrão era incrível.

— Claro que não! — Draco replicou com firmeza.

— Você está certo... — ela murmurou, parecendo desconsolada. — Sei que está certo. É que...

— Fica preocupada comigo — Augusto terminou a sentença.

— Sim.

— Isso é bobagem, e você sabe disso. Ficarei bem. De qualquer maneira, Ninfadora Tonks se ofereceu para me ajudar sempre que for necessário...

Os olhos de Hermione estreitaram-se, deixando bem óbvio que ela desaprovava aquela ajuda.

— Fique bem longe de Ninfadora Tonks — ela ordenou. — Pelo amor de Deus, Augusto, a mulher já se casou com todos os solteirões decentes de Drybed Creek.. e sobreviveu a todos eles. É a própria viúva negra.

— Ninfadora é uma boa mulher, minha filha — respondeu contrariado. — Só não tem tido muita sorte, a coitada...

Observando atentamente a cena, Draco concluiu que por trás da superfície cínica e desconfiada aquela mulher escondia um coração muito, muito terno...

Também se perguntou que homem a teria magoado no passado, mas concluiu que era melhor esquecer aquela questão.

— Bem... tudo bem — Hermione finalmente concordou. — Mas só poderei ficar por um mês — emendou, focalizando os olhos de Draco. — Nem um dia a mais!

— Nem sei como lhe agradecer — ele murmurou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la e tentando conter um sorriso de satisfação.

Definitivamente, Draco Malfoy podia se considerar um excelente ator.

* * *

><p>NA:Pessoal meu PC está no concerto,então vou ter que postar no meu horario de trabalho T.T

vou postar nas segundas ok?

Amei os comentarios *-*

Mila Pink : a questão do Rony vai ser abordada nos proximos capitulos, tenha adiantar que ele foi um canalha e só.

Ahh e tambem adoro o Draco mais safado *-* (quero ele pra mim um dia)

Lally Sads : Obrigada querida, estou com alguns problemas mas prometo postar com mais freqüência *-*

Continuem comentando lol


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Hermione olhou primeiro para o sorriso nos lábios de Draco Malfoy, e só então ofereceu a mão para retribuir ao cumprimento.

Quando os dedos longos e fortes tocaram sua pele, ela disse a si mesma que não devia entrar em pânico.

E por que entraria? Não era a primeira vez que achava um homem atraente. Sua reação era apenas um sintoma de um corpo feminino dominado pelos hormônios, certo? Aquilo não significava que iria se apaixonar outra vez.

_Você é apenas uma garota com sangue nas veias, querida. Melhor se acostumar com isso!_

Além disso, era melhor não alimentar nenhum tipo de esperança tola. Hermione sabia muito bem quando um homem se interessava por ela. Geralmente eles tentavam agradá-la, usavam um tom de flerte e palavras muito macias.

Ronny tinha se esforçado como um louco para agradá-la.

Draco Malfoy nem ao menos tentara.

_Então não aja como tola... Como agiu em relação a Ronny!_

Recobrando o controle, Hermione retirou a mão e encarou Draco com um olhar frio.

— Eu não ficaria tão entusiasmada — disse com voz rouca. — As pessoas que restaram na Femme Fatale podem me olhar, achar que sou apenas uma caipira ingênua e também pedirem demissão.

Augusto riu.

— Você? Uma caipira ingênua? Ora, amor, você é a melhor mulher de negócios que já conheci! Vai cuidar do lugar antes que aqueles espertinhos da capital possam piscar um olho!

Hermione não se sentia tão confiante quanto Augusto. As novidades ainda estavam fazendo sua cabeça girar. E a perspectiva de ir até Sidnei com Draco Malfoy para assumir a direção de uma empresa, mesmo que por apenas um mês, era tão atordoante que a fazia sentir náuseas!

Além disso, não podia esquecer de como reagira à simples presença de Malfoy.

Céus, era uma completa tola quando se tratava daquele tipo de homem! Bastava olhar para aqueles olhos dourados e ela sentia-se como se todo o seu bom senso tivesse sido arremessado pela janela.

E pensar que um dia tinha achado que era imune aos apelos do sexo oposto...

Que humilhante!

— E os meus cabelos? — perguntou abruptamente.

— Lá vem você de novo — Augusto resmungou. — Não há nada de errado com seus cabelos, amor.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de ir a qualquer lugar desse jeito — Hermione murmurou teimosamente. — Geralmente vou até um salão em Broken Hill — ela contou a um curioso Draco.

— Mas na noite de ontem resolvi usar um kit estúpido e, como pode ver, não funcionou muito bem.

— Notei que a cor das raízes era diferente — ele replicou num tom diplomático. — Mas o Augusto está certo. Nada que um bom cabeleireiro em Sidnei não possa consertar. Marcarei uma hora para você amanhã, assim que chegarmos.

— Amanhã? — ela repetiu, meio excitada, meio horrorizada.

— Quer que eu vá para Sidnei amanhã?

— Não temos tempo a perder, sinto muito.

— Oh... acho que não — Hermione concordou, esforçando-se para manter a calma. Mas por dentro sentia-se muito agitada.

Um mês inteiro em Sidnei com a companhia de Draco Malfoy! Como recusar uma oferta dessas?

— Não vai precisar se preocupar com nada — Draco assegurou. — Já reservei duas passagens para o vôo que parte amanhã à tarde de Broken Hill. Se sairmos depois do café da manhã chegará a tempo. Agora, presumo que tenha um quarto para que eu passe a noite? Afinal de contas, estamos em um hotel. Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Augusto.

— Pretendo pagar, é claro — Draco adicionou, encarando a dupla com ar curioso.

— Não é uma questão de dinheiro, colega — o gigante informou. — É uma questão de cama. Hermione está reformando os quartos. Toda a mobília ficou empilhada no meio das suítes.

— Tenho um que poderia servir — Hermione admitiu. — Mas só se você não se importar com o cheiro de tinta e o fato de estar sem cortinas. Eu só o terminei ontem. — Ela também tinha colocado os móveis no lugar sozinha, sem pedir ajuda a Augusto.

— Uma cama é uma cama — Draco disse encolhendo os ombros com elegância. — E será apenas por uma noite. Manterei as janelas abertas.

— É um homem sensato — Augusto murmurou.

— Vou subir para preparar o quarto — Hermione informou.

— E eu vou pegar minhas coisas no carro.

— Não tenha pressa — Augusto apressou-se em dizer. — Que acha de experimentar a cerveja da casa primeiro?

— Seria ótimo.

— Agora, se me desculparem — Hermione girou sobre os calcanhares e subiu as escadas. Por algum motivo, precisava respirar fundo e ficar alguns instantes longe do sorriso magnético daquele homem.

Ainda sorrindo de satisfação, Draco observou Augusto servir-lhe uma caneca de cerveja e um uísque duplo para si mesmo.

— Agora que estamos só você e eu — o gigante murmurou, puxando uma banqueta de trás do caixa e sentando-se diante do visitante. Em seguida, bebericou um gole de uísque e ergueu os olhos. — Gostaria de falar sobre essa viagem a Sidnei. Bem, eu tenho um amigo que possui um bar perto da Central. — Ele sorveu outro gole. — Vou ligar para o homem e ver se ele pode cuidar de Hermione enquanto ela ficar lá. A garota nunca esteve numa cidade grande antes, você sabe.

— Eu não acho que esta seja uma boa idéia, Augusto...

— Por que não?

— Há quanto tempo não vai até Sidnei?

O homenzarrão coçou a cabeça.

— Já faz uns vinte anos, eu acho...

— Pode acreditar quando eu digo que o lugar mudou bastante desde sua última visita — Draco informou secamente. — Um bar perto da Central não é o lugar ideal para uma garota como Hermione passar uma só noite, quanto mais um mês.

— Está me dizendo que a vizinhança por lá anda meio pesada?

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

— Vou acreditar em sua palavra, Draco. Acho que deve saber do que fala. Afinal de contas, você mora lá, não é? E Hermione é uma moça bem bonita. Nunca duvide disso. Os sujeitos a cercam como moscas, pode apostar. Mas ela é uma boa menina. Uma menina muito pura mesmo, se é que me entende.

Draco meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, mas intimamente se perguntava se Augusto não era vítima de um tipo de ilusão paternal.

Afinal de contas, Hermione não possuía uma beleza excepcional, mas, de uma forma exótica, era bastante bonita., e além disso tinha vinte e três anos. Céus!

Ela também trabalhava num lugar onde devia viver na companhia de homens meio bêbados, que com certeza tinham muito mais na cabeça que simples cervejas.

Em suma, ele não acreditava que ainda existissem muitas garçonetes virgens de vinte e três anos por aí...

— Para ser sincero, pensei em convidá-la para ficar em minha casa — Draco comentou casualmente. — Afinal de contas, fui quem pediu a ela para ir a Sidnei. Não seria justo que a viagem lhe custasse algo. Tenho um apartamento muito grande num bairro nobre da cidade, com vários quartos sobrando. Ela terá sua própria suíte. E se você está preocupado com a segurança dela, prometo que a acompanharei pessoalmente a todos os compromissos. Não vou tirar os olhos de Hermione um instante sequer.

Os lábios de Augusto curvaram-se num sorriso.

— Isso é ótimo, Draco, mas quem vai protegê-la de você?

A caneca de cerveja de Draco bateu no balcão.

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu.

— Acho que sim. Mas não tenho certeza se entendi bem.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Augusto indagou.

— Trinta. Por quê?

— Não é casado, certo?

— Não. Não combino com casamento.

— É gay?

Draco sorriu.

— Não que eu saiba.

— Tem uma namorada no momento?

Ele sempre tinha uma namorada.

— Claro.

— Bem, isso é bom. Mas ainda quero sua palavra garantindo que minha menina vai voltar para Drybed Creek do mesmo jeito que partiu.

Por um instante Draco sentiu-se ultrajado. Será que ele parecia um canalha?

Bem... Para ser totalmente franco, o próprio Draco não confiaria aquela missão para um sujeito como ele. Mas era verdade, Augusto não tinha com o que se preocupar. Draco não tinha ficado tão impressionado assim com a pequena Hermione...

— Você tem minha palavra — ele disse com firmeza.

— Aperte minha mão.

— Certo. — E foi o que Draco fez.

— Sua palavra sobre o quê?

O objeto da discussão dos dois subitamente materializou-se na escada, surpreendendo as expressões culpadas de ambos.

Draco ainda tentou sorrir, mas Augusto preferiu esconder os lábios atrás do copo de uísque.

— Eu prometi a Augusto que cuidarei de você em Sidnei — ele disse. — Vai ficar hospedada em minha casa, _é _claro.

A cobertura de Draco provavelmente seria capaz de hospedar um time inteiro de futebol, mas ele achou melhor não mencionar o fato. Afinal de contas, não lhe interessava em nada impressionar Hermione Granger. Ele não devia esquecer que estava naquele fim de mundo apenas para fazer um favor para o amigo Harry.

Além disso, a expressão da garota indicava que ela provavelmente odiava os homens. Talvez fosse como a tia...

— Draco disse que tem um quarto de hóspedes — Augusto anunciou.

— É uma casa grande? — ela perguntou friamente.

— Não. É um apartamento... mas é bastante grande, sim — Draco replicou.— Fica em Kirribilli. Bem diante da ponte, na parte norte da cidade.

— Parece ser um excelente lugar.

— E é. Do balcão pode-se ver toda a baía, além de uma linda vista do Opera House.

— Hermione sempre quis ir ao Opera House, não é mesmo, amor? — Augusto comentou.

Pelo olhar que ela dirigiu a Augusto, Draco concluiu que não era na companhia dele que Hermione preferia estar se fosse ver uma ópera.

— Posso mandar reservar ingressos — ele ofereceu-se polidamente, engolindo o resto da cerveja... que naquele momento lhe pareceu bem amarga. — Vou pegar minhas coisas no carro, se o quarto já estiver pronto.

— Tanto quanto possível — Hermione replicou secamente. Draco abaixou-se para pegar a valise, notando que ela e Augusto trocaram olhares antes de sair.

— Ele é mesmo um bom sujeito, o nosso Draco, não é? — Augusto perguntou laconicamente.

Hermione conhecia o gigante muito bem. Ele cuidava dela, e da virtude dela, como se fosse uma mamãe-ganso desde que seu pai morrera. E tinha feito um bom serviço. Embora aquilo não tivesse sido muito difícil durante os anos em que os hormônios femininos ainda não agiam, anos em que Hermione não encontrava prazer algum ao receber as atenções do sexo oposto.

Até que Ronny apareceu...

Ela suspirou.

— Diga logo o que tem a dizer, Augusto. E seja rápido. O homem não vai demorar.

— É justo. Tome cuidado com ele em Sidnei, amor. Draco é um bom sujeito, mas ainda é um homem. Embora não seja o homem para você...

— Oh, é verdade? — As mãos dela foram parar na cintura. — E se incomodaria em me dizer por quê? Ele é solteiro e eu sou solteira. E esse é um país livre.

— Sim, mas ele é o tipo que vai preferir continuar solteiro, e você não.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração.

— Como sabe que ele prefere ficar solteiro?

— Foi o próprio homem quem disse.

As sobrancelhas dela franziram-se. Estava pensando no motivo que levava um homem sensível e educado como Draco a tomar tal decisão. Era óbvio que ele gostava dos filhos do amigo que tinha citado, especialmente da menina. Por que não desejaria ter os próprios filhos? E uma mulher que o amasse? E uma casa de verdade para onde voltar todas as noites, e não um mísero apartamento com um balcão pequeno e escuro?

— Ele é um solteirão convicto, menina — Augusto encarou-a com firmeza. — E bem espertinho com as mulheres, se não me engano. Por isso repito... cuidado com ele.

Hermione suspirou.

— Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água, Augusto. Certo, então eu achei o Draco atraente. Que garota não acharia? Mas não vou fazer papel de tola. Isso eu prometo.

— Bom, especialmente porque nosso amigo já tem uma namorada.

A despeito de tudo o que dissera, ela voltou a sentir um aperto no peito.

Mas disfarçou bem o próprio desapontamento. Tinha aprendido pelo menos uma coisa com Ronny... não confiar em canalhas fácil demais.

— Não brinque — ela zombou, sorrindo secamente. — Quer dizer que não vou ter que me preocupar com Draco me perseguindo o tempo todo?

— Um homem como ele não precisa correr atrás das mulheres. As tolas vivem se jogando em seu colo por conta própria...

— Augusto, por acaso eu me atirei no colo de algum homem? — Felizmente o gigante não sabia sobre o caso dela com Ronny. Tinha ficado envergonhada demais para contar a verdade. Hermione se esforçara para não parecer fácil, mas bastaram alguns jantares para que ela se encontrasse no quarto dele... e querendo mais.

Se não tivesse sido por aquele alarme de incêndio...

Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao pensar o quão perto tinha chegado. A um passo de entregar-se completamente àquele canalha. Pensar que tinha sido salva no último minuto!

— Sim, você é uma garota sensata — Augusto concedeu.

— Então pare de falar nesse assunto — Hermione replicou, baixando o tom de voz em seguida. — Agora cale-se. Ele está voltando — emendou num sussurro.

O jantar estava maravilhoso, mas a cozinheira desapareceu logo depois de servi-lo.

Draco achou que seu terno italiano tinha intimidado Hermione, por isso decidiu descer usando roupas mais casuais, apenas uma calça jeans e uma camisa esporte.

Mas o novo figurino, aparentemente, também não foi aprovado. A atitude fria de Hermione foi uma prova daquilo. Ele aceitou uma cerveja e então ficou sentado na mesa da cozinha, conversando com Augusto.

De qualquer forma, foi frustrante não poder dizer à anfitriã que a comida estava deliciosa.

— Você é um homem de sorte — ele disse a Augusto. — Não é qualquer um que pode desfrutar de uma comida tão boa todos os dias.

— Sim, Hermione é mesmo uma grande cozinheira... Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu preferiria hambúrguer e fritas para variar. Fico feliz por deixar você desfrutar da culinária saudável dela por algum tempo.

Draco ficou espantado com a afirmação.

— Eu sequer sonharia em pedir para Hermione cozinhar enquanto estiver em Sidnei. Ela já vai ter muito com o que se ocupar sem se preocupar com a cozinha. Vamos comer fora na maioria das noites. Caso contrário, basta colocar alguma coisa para aquecer no microondas.

Augusto sorriu com desdém.

— Você não vai comer nada congelado enquanto minha menina estiver em sua casa. A menos que queira ouvir discursos intermináveis sobre o que o colesterol pode fazer com suas veias...

— Acho que deve estar falando das artérias — Draco corrigiu, pensando consigo que jamais deixaria ninguém, muito menos uma mulher, lhe dizer o que devia ou não comer.

O gigante encolheu os ombros.

— Seja como for. Só não diga que não o avisei. Isso me faz lembrar uma coisa... Você não fuma, não é?

— Ocasionalmente.

— Bebe?

— O que quer dizer com isso? Hermione já sabe que eu bebo. Foi ela mesma que me serviu esta cerveja... Está querendo me dizer que ela não gosta de homens que bebem?

— É que o pai dela nunca sabia quando parar, sabe como é...

— Bem, eu gosto de tomar uma cerveja depois do trabalho, e de uma boa garrafa de vinho para acompanhar as refeições. Mas sempre sem exageros, claro.

Mais uma vez Augusto sorriu.

— Sorte a sua, colega.

A irritação de Draco era crescente.

— Ela não parece ser uma pessoa muito fácil de se conviver.

— Pode apostar sua vida nisso — o ancião murmurou.

— E tenho a impressão de que não vai se ressentir muito por ficar um mês longe dela.

— Não me entenda mal. Hermione é uma doçura e eu a amo. Mas ela já está chegando àquela idade em que uma mulher precisa de um marido e filhos para cuidar, em vez de ficar se preocupando com pessoas mais velhas como eu.

— Bem, não comece a olhar para mim! Não pretendo ser seu salvador.

— Diabos, eu sei disso, Draco. Mas quem sabe? Talvez ela encontre um bom sujeito em Sidnei e acabe se ajeitando...

— Pensei que você queria que ela voltasse do mesmo jeito que saiu daqui — Draco replicou. — Raciocine comigo, Augusto. Procurar um marido em Sidnei pode custar um preço alto. Hoje em dia os homens numa cidade grande não compram nada sem testar antes... Por assim dizer. Creio que é melhor nos concentrarmos em assegurar uma herança decente para a garota primeiro, depois disso garanto que qualquer projeto de casamento será evitado pela própria Hermione. Digo isso porque a experiência me ensinou que mulheres financeiramente independentes geralmente não têm muitos problemas sentimentais...

— Eu não quero que ela se envolva com um canalha interesseiro! — Augusto protestou. — Quero que encontre um homem que a ame de verdade.

Um príncipe encantado, Draco pensou. Era uma espécie rara. Muito rara mesmo. E no caso de Hermione, talvez fosse inútil encontrar um homem assim.

— Tem certeza de que Hermione realmente gosta de homens?

O gigante piscou, surpreso, e então começou a rir.

— Sim, colega, tenho certeza.

— Quanta certeza?

— Toda, meu velho.

— Bem, ela não parece gostar muito de mim...

As sobrancelhas de Augusto arquearam-se significativamente.

— O que o faz dizer isso?

— Não sei. Mas pode acreditar que digo a verdade.

A expressão do ancião permaneceu impassível.

— Aposto que isso não lhe acontece com freqüência, certo?

— Para ser franco, não mesmo.

— Não encare isso como uma ofensa pessoal. Hermione só não é o tipo de garota com a qual você está acostumado. Agora coma seu jantar, ou ela vai aparecer daqui a pouco para nos acusar de deixar a comida esfriar...

Draco voltou a pegar o garfo e terminou de comer, mantendo-se pensativo pelo resto do jantar.

Infelizmente, pelo que tinha ouvido... e visto... a Srta. Hermione Granger não era a mulher mais flexível do mundo. Ela realmente era capaz de pensar por conta própria. Além disso, possuía uma personalidade forte e era bem teimosa. E para piorar tudo, ou Hermione realmente não gostava de homens, ou tinha passado por maus bocados por causa de um no passado, o que a fazia desconfiar intensamente de todo o gênero masculino.

A afirmação sincera de Augusto fez Draco optar pela segunda alternativa. Só aquilo explicaria seu comportamento estranho.

Como ele teria que agir para vencer a desconfiança de Hermione?

Bem, teria que esperar até ficar a sós com ela para tentar algo. E então faria aquilo em que era o melhor. Escutar.

Todas as mulheres gostavam de falar. Especialmente sobre si mesmas.

E na maioria das vezes os homens não se preocupavam em ouvi-las. Geralmente eram egocêntricos demais, sempre gabando-se de si mesmos...

Draco nunca falava de si quando estava sozinho com uma mulher. Ele possuía as qualidades de um bom vendedor, só falava quando necessário e, principalmente, era um ótimo ouvinte. A situação sempre se repetia. Bastava que ele ficasse cinco minutos a sós com uma garota e ela já começava a contar toda a história de sua vida!

Sem dúvida iria conseguir o mesmo com Hermione. Seria prudente e simpático. E então... Bem, então ele teria munição suficiente para conseguir o que queria. A cooperação total da Srta. Granger.

Um sorriso satisfeito curvou-lhe os lábios enquanto mastigava o último bocado da carne de cordeiro. Dentro de no máximo dois dias iria ter a esperta Hermione nas mãos, ou não se chamava Draco Malfoy...

* * *

><p>NA:Mila Pink: Realmente querida,

Draco Malfoy é bem convincente e sim vamos ter muitas surpresas com ela...

Vamos dizer que ela vai domesticar o Malfoy...

Lally Sads : que bom que gostou,

eu ia colocar o Baise como amigo do Draco,

mas para o que eu vou fazer não ia dar certo T.T

Beijos Doces

Miss Perfection

PS: Participe da Campanha Faça um Autor Feliz. Comente! *-*


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Draco quase não acreditou no calor da despedida na manhã seguinte. Outra pessoa pensaria que Hermione estava viajando para um país distante, do qual nunca mais voltaria, e não para Sidnei, onde iria ficar apenas um mês! Ela e Augusto realmente exageraram.

O gigante parecia estar arrependido por ter permitido que sua menininha fosse para a cidade grande na companhia duvidosa de Draco.

— Vai tomar conta dela, não é? — ele perguntou pela centésima vez quando, felizmente, já estavam ao lado da picape alugada. O sol prometia que aquele seria um dia quente.

— Já lhe dei minha palavra — Draco replicou impaciente, lutando para manter um sorriso casual nos lábios.

Se bem que, para ser honesto, a garotinha de Augusto tinha lhe surpreendido naquela manhã.

O velho jeans e a blusa que ela usava no dia anterior tinham sido substituídos por um vestido negro muito justo e meias também negras, e apesar da cor discreta, a combinação deixava entrever todos os detalhes daquele corpo feminino. E um detalhe chamou-lhe ainda mais a atenção: Hermione não estava usando sutiã.

Sinceramente, Draco estava lutando consigo mesmo desde que a vira, tentando desviar os olhos, que teimosamente recusavam-se a obedecê-lo.

Preocupado com o fato de já não se sentir tão imune aos atributos de Hermione, ele tentou concentrar-se em sua parte menos atraente: os cabelos. Infelizmente, porém, a precavida Srta. Granger usava um lenço de seda que ocultava-os, deixando a mostra um rosto que Draco nem suspeitava que pudesse ser tão bonito.

Na verdade, era como se uma garota tivesse ido dormir e acordado depois totalmente modificada... Transformada em mulher!

— Podemos ir? — ele perguntou com um sorriso, abrindo a porta para Hermione, mas evitando encará-la. Em seguida, virou-se para cumprimentar o simpático gigante pela última vez.

— Ligo assim que chegarmos em Sidnei — prometeu.

— Faça isso. E... Draco...

— Sim, Augusto — ele atendeu com um suspiro. — Vou cuidar dela. Prometo. Agora, você também deve se cuidar, certo? E não exagere com a boa e velha Ninfadora — emendou num sussurro para que Hermione não ouvisse.

Augusto riu.

— Ela não deve ter esperanças quanto a mim, colega. Sou um solteirão convicto também... Mas para mim já não há esperança...

No mesmo instante em que Draco encarava o ancião com espanto, Hermione abriu o vidro da janela e colocou a cabeça para fora.

— Sobre o que estão falando agora?

— Conversa de colega para colega, amor — Augusto replicou rindo.

Draco deu a volta no carro e acomodou-se atrás do volante, só voltando a olhar para Hermione depois de colocar o carro em movimento.

— Não precisa ficar preocupada com o Augusto. Ele é um adulto. Pode cuidar de si mesmo.

Hermione fez uma careta bem-humorada ante aquela afirmação.

— Ele vai começar a exagerar com o uísque e os charutos antes que a poeira da estrada abaixe.

— Bem, isso é prerrogativa de um adulto, Hermione.

— Mas é ruim para a saúde dele — ela queixou-se, amuada.

— Principalmente o fumo.

— Eu fumo — Draco murmurou. Hermione encarou-o espantada.

— Você não fumou desde que chegou, ontem.

— Na verdade, fumei. Lá fora, na varanda, antes de ir para a cama. Para ser franco, fumo muito pouco, e apenas em certas ocasiões. Uma delas é quando dirijo. — E quando sua mente ficava muito agitada. Sempre fumava um cigarro antes de dormir. E sempre depois de fazer sexo...

— Mas... Por quê? — ela perguntou, ainda perplexa.

— Um motivo simples. Isso me ajuda a relaxar. — Draco falava mecanicamente, como se não compreendesse as próprias palavras. — Não vai se incomodar se eu fumar, vai?

Surpreendentemente, Hermione encolheu os ombros.

— Por que eu deveria? Já estou acostumada com o cheiro, lembre-se de que trabalho naquele bar há muito tempo. Já vi muitas pessoas cometendo suicídio antes... E nem me importo mais em alertá-las. Se querem morrer, perfeito!

O riso dele foi meio abafado.

— Mas me diga, Hermione — perguntou, acendendo um cigarro em seguida. — Por que não gosta de mim?

Os olhos dela ficaram arregalados.

— O que... O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Vamos lá... Percebi seu olhar desde que entrei pela porta do bar, ontem à tarde. Por isso, não precisa negar.

Ela ajeitou o corpo. Seu rosto estava muito corado, e respirava fundo, provavelmente para conseguir manter a compostura.

— Não vou ficar ofendido — Draco continuou, num tom mais gentil que antes. — Mas eu quero a verdade.

A verdade! A verdade era a última coisa que Hermione diria naquele momento a Draco Malfoy. O homem provavelmente estava acostumado a iludir garotas ingênuas com aquela fala mansa, mas no caso dela não iria funcionar.

Além disso, não valia a pena dar tanta importância à atração sexual que sentia por ele. Afinal de contas, era apenas uma questão de hormônios. Hormônios que Hermione pretendia manter sob controle... Sob severo controle.

— Fale comigo, Hermione — insistiu o causador de seu tormento. Mas as palavras simplesmente não vinham-lhe à mente.

Ele suspirou.

— Escute, vamos ter que trabalhar juntos durante o próximo mês. Se não nos comunicarmos, as coisas só poderão ficar mais difíceis.

— O fato é que não desgosto de você — ela balbuciou, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos. Realmente queria ir para Sidnei e tentar salvar a companhia da tia. O projeto era muito excitante... Como era excitante a idéia de passar o próximo mês na companhia de Draco Malfoy.

— Então, qual é o problema? — ele indagou. — Por que você parece estar me evitando? E por que às vezes me olha como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma?

A resposta era óbvia, Hermione pensou. Estava agindo assim porque aquele homem a fizera lembrar de Ronny... E tudo que acontecera entre os dois.

— Sou todo ouvidos — Draco disse com firmeza.

— Sinto muito se fui rude ontem — Hermione murmurou, orgulhosa por ter conseguido manter o controle. — Só agora percebo que devo ter agido como uma tola... A verdade é que você me fez lembrar de uma pessoa que conheci no passado... Na verdade, alguém de quem eu nem mesmo queria lembrar.

Ele virou a cabeça lentamente e os olhares dos dois se cruzaram. E não demorou muito para que Hermione percebesse que os dele eram incrivelmente magnéticos...

— Um namorado do passado? — Draco especulou.

— Acho que se pode descrever Ronny assim.

O olhar dele voltou a se concentrar na estrada.

— Hã-hã... E por acaso eu me pareço com ele? é isso?

— Na verdade, não... — Ronny tinha cabelos vermelhos, **e** olhos verdes. — Mas era um homem bonito. Como você. E se vestia bem... além disso, tinha vindo de Sidnei.

— Ah. Entendo...

Hermione duvidava daquilo.

— Um vendedor? — ele perguntou.

— Não. Ele trabalhava como assessor de controle de qualidade para várias empresas.

As sobrancelhas de Draco arquearam-se.

— E o que um homem com esse tipo de trabalho foi fazer em Drybed Creek?

— Eu não o conheci em Drybed Creek. Encontrei-o em Broken Hill.

Ele não pôde conter o espanto.

— E quando foi isso?

— Alguns meses atrás.

— E o que você estava fazendo em Broken Hill? Compras?

— Não, estava trabalhando.

— Trabalhando? Mas pensei que você trabalhava no hotel do Augusto...

— Só estou ajudando Augusto há alguns meses... Ele ficou muito doente no meio do outono, uma gripe que acabou virando pneumonia. Voltei para ajudá-lo a se recuperar mais depressa. Mas sempre planejei voltar para Broken Hill... Na verdade, vivi e trabalhei nessa cidade desde que saí do colégio.

— Como garçonete?

— Não. Não trabalho como garçonete desde que terminei meu curso técnico de administração. A não ser ajudando o Augusto, claro..

— E que tipo de trabalho fazia antes de voltar para Drybed Creek. Contadora? Secretária?

— Era gerente de um hotel.

— Gerente de um hotel?

— Sim. Por que o espanto? — ela perguntou, estranhando a surpresa de Draco.

— É que me informaram que você era apenas garçonete...

— Sinto muito desapontá-lo.

— Não estou desapontado. Estou impressionado. E esse tal namorado acabou se hospedando no hotel em que você trabalhava?

— Sim. Por algum tempo... — Três semanas e um dia, para ser precisa.

— E aconteceu algo sério entre vocês?

— Na época eu cheguei a pensar que sim.

— O que aconteceu?

— Houve um incêndio no hotel certa noite, e uma ala inteira foi destruída. Um homem morreu asfixiado. O acidente foi notícia nos jornais de Sidnei, por isso a mulher de Ronny acabou ligando no dia seguinte para saber se estava tudo bem com ele.

— Oh-oh...

— Sim. Foi exatamente o que eu disse — Hermione comentou séria.

— E o que fez depois disso?

— Disse para Ronny procurar outro hotel para se hospedar... e outra tola para iludir.

— E?

— Foi o que ele fez.

Não imediatamente, claro, ela lembrou-se. No começo Ronny ainda insistiu, dizendo que a amava, e só não queria deixar a mulher por causa das crianças. Também disse que não contara a verdade no começo porque assim Hermione não lhe daria nenhuma chance.

E naquele ponto ele estava certo.

"Pobre garota", Draco pensou, notando que os lábios de Hermione estavam muito trêmulos.

Sempre ficava irritado quando homens mentiam para garotas como ela para conseguir sexo. Era baixo, e além disso desnecessário! Havia muitas mulheres liberadas que podiam dar a um homem tudo o que ele desejasse sem envolvimentos, e certamente sem mentiras.

Era uma história antiga... Mas garotas ingênuas sempre acabavam caindo no golpe. Aquilo o fez lembrar-se de uma coisa.

Hermione não falaria com tanta amargura do caso se não tivesse dormido com o sujeito... E aparentemente fizera isso mais de uma vez.

— Sabe, nem todos os homens são assim em Sidnei — ele comentou com gentileza.

— Bem, eu não poderia dizer — ela replicou. — Só estive envolvida com um.

— Qual era a idade dele?

— Não sei — Hermione respondeu com sinceridade. — Para ser franca, nunca perguntei. Qual é a sua idade?

— Trinta.

— Parece mais jovem.

— Obrigado.

— Obviamente, os malefícios do cigarro ainda não o atingiram — ela comentou, emendando secamente: — Ainda.

Draco não conteve o riso.

— Nem os malefícios da comida pronta, do vinho ou das mulheres selvagens.

— Mulheres selvagens? — Hermione repetiu arregalando os olhos. Assim que acabou de dizer aquilo, Draco desejou ter mordido a língua.

— Na verdade, hoje em dia esse tipo de mulher anda meio raro... e é claro que só saio com uma garota de cada vez — murmurou. — Mas achei melhor preveni-la sobre meus vícios antes que estejamos morando juntos. O fato, Hermione, é que ocasionalmente levo uma namorada para passar a noite em casa. Espero que isso não seja um problema. Serei discreto, naturalmente, e tentarei não incomodá-la sempre que for possível.

Os ombros dela encolheram-se num gesto de desdém, mas sua expressão parecia um tanto desapontada.

— Queria que você entendesse desde o começo — ele continuou com firmeza — que não vou mudar meu estilo de vida só por causa da sua presença.

— Eu não esperava que fizesse isso — Hermione informou, como se aquilo importasse.

— Ótimo. Agora que estamos combinados, quer me dizer algo sobre você antes de continuarmos? Sei que você tem certas... manias, por assim dizer. Augusto me contou que gosta de cozinhar quando está em casa. Sempre pratos bem saudáveis. Eu disse a ele que vamos jantar fora na maioria das noites, mas...

— Você está querendo dizer, só nós dois? — ela interrompeu.

— Algum problema?

— Não, não, é que... Bem, o que sua namorada vai pensar sobre isso?

— Pansy e eu não temos o costume de controlar a vida um do outro. Raramente a vejo mais de uma vez por semana, e nunca à noite. Agora, se gosta mesmo de cozinhar, teremos que passar num mercado antes, pois não tenho praticamente nada no meu apartamento...

— Você não cozinha nada? Nunca?

— Nunca.

— E quanto à sua namorada?

Draco sorriu.

— Santo Deus, não! Pansy nem sabe o que é um fogão. Ela é executiva numa companhia aérea e quase não tem tempo para comer, quanto mais cozinhar.

Mencionar a namorada o fez lembrar que as coisas não andavam bem entre eles. Era estranho, mas já não havia a vibração que existia no começo do relacionamento. E Pansy vinha insistindo em passar um fim de semana inteiro com Draco nos últimos tempos, para piorar a tensão.

Justamente ele, que nunca passara tanto tempo a sós com uma mulher. Aquele tipo de coisa sempre fazia com que elas começassem a ter idéias estranhas...

— E quanto ao café da manhã? — Hermione indagou, sem querer mudar de assunto:

Imediatamente ele parou de pensar em Pansy.

— Nunca tomo café em casa. Durante a semana tomo café e como uma baguete assim que chego ao trabalho. Nos finais de semana durmo até tarde, por isso acabo acordando quando já é hora de sair para o almoço...

— Você sai de casa para comer todos os dias? — A expressão dela era de descrença.

— Na maioria deles. Durante a semana tenho muitos almoços de negócios... mas eventualmente tenho mesmo que me contentar com um sanduíche no escritório.

— E também janta fora todos os dias?

— Sim. Mas às vezes, quando fico em casa para ver um vídeo, por exemplo, acabo pedindo comida pronta pelo telefone.

— É um estilo de vida bem dispendioso...

— Acho que sim. Mas felizmente posso pagar por essas comodidades. — Na opinião de Draco, a pequena Srta. Granger iria ficar surpresa quando visse o apartamento de cobertura.

Mas a observação seguinte da moça pegou-o de surpresa. Hermione também era bastante perspicaz.

— Você deve ser muito rico — ela murmurou, mantendo uma expressão pensativa no rosto.

— Eu sou. — Modéstia nunca tinha sido um dos pontos fortes de Draco, afinal de contas.

Por um longo trecho do percurso, ambos permaneceram calados e com feições introspectivas. Era como se estivessem tentando digerir as informações que haviam acabado de receber.

Finalmente, Hermione encarou-o com um olhar completamente indecifrável.

— Conte-me sobre minha tia — ela pediu abruptamente. — Por que meu pai a considerava uma depravada?

* * *

><p>NA: no cap anterior essa é minha parte favorita *-*

**"— Para ser sincero, pensei em convidá-la para ficar em minha casa — Draco comentou casualmente. — Afinal de contas, fui quem pediu a ela para ir a Sidnei. Não seria justo que a viagem lhe custasse algo. Tenho um apartamento muito grande num bairro nobre da cidade, com vários quartos sobrando. Ela terá sua própria suíte. E se você está preocupado com a segurança dela, prometo que a acompanharei pessoalmente a todos os compromissos. Não vou tirar os olhos de Hermione um instante sequer.**

**Os lábios de Augusto curvaram-se num sorriso.**

**— Isso é ótimo, Draco, mas quem vai protegê-la de você?**

**A caneca de cerveja de Draco bateu no balcão.**

**— O quê?**

**— Você me ouviu.**

**— Acho que sim. Mas não tenho certeza se entendi bem.**

**— Quantos anos você tem? — Augusto indagou.**

**— Trinta. Por quê?**

**— Não é casado, certo?**

**— Não. Não combino com casamento.**

**— É gay?**

**Draco sorriu.**

**— Não que eu saiba.**

**— Tem uma namorada no momento?**

**Ele sempre tinha uma namorada.**

**— Claro."**

Imaginem o Draco Gay! não dá pra imaginar rsrs

**Brbara Lumioone**: Amor você tem orkut? se tiver me manda pelo e-mail

vai ser mais facil de te avisar quando eu postar *-*

Lally Sads: pois é amor a Mi é uma leoa (rsrs) e vai por o Draco na linha rapidinho.

Mila Pink: claro a Hermione é bem engenhosa em descobrir coisas, você vai notar.

uma vez Malfoy sempre Malfoy não é?

o Augusto era pra ser o Hagrid,mas não sei,

acho que ficou melhor assim (você vai entender melhor nos proximos capitulos),o Augusto ama a Hermione por isso ele é fofo *-*

A Hermione aqui é virgem,mas não é santa lembre-se disso(rsrs)

Miss Perfection

PS: Participe da Campanha Faça um Autor Feliz. Comente! *-*


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

A mudança de assunto era uma tática desesperada por parte de Hermione. Embora naturalmente curiosa sobre a tia, naquele momento fora dominada por uma necessidade de preencher a mente para não pensar no estilo de vida decadente que aquele homem levava!

Não conseguiria agüentar as visões que se insinuavam em seus pensamentos, ou os acessos irracionais de ciúme que a acometiam quando pensava em Draco saciando-se sexualmente no quarto ao lado, enquanto ela rolava na cama queimando de desejo... desejando-o ainda mais do que desejara Ronny.

_Tentarei não incomodá-la, _ele dissera...

Mas ao mesmo tempo, Hermione sabia que alimentar aquele desejo era tolice, uma tolice que ela não pretendia cometer por mais tempo!

E justamente por isso perguntou a Draco sobre a tia.

— Não sei ao certo porque seu pai chamou Maxine de depravada — Draco considerou, aliviado com o fato da conversa ter se desviado de sua vida pessoal. — Não sei qual é o conceito de depravação do ponto de vista dele. Era um homem religioso?

— Não.

— Qual era a atitude dele em relação ao sexo?

— Papai nunca conversou comigo sobre esse assunto. Ele não voltou a casar depois que minha mãe morreu, nunca falou por que e eu nunca perguntei.

— Fale-me sobre sua mãe — Draco pediu, acendendo outro cigarro.

— O quê? Oh... Oh, bem, não há muito para falar. O mais certo seria dizer que não sei muita coisa. Ela morreu quando eu tinha dezoito meses, por isso não guardei nenhuma lembrança pessoal. Também não tenho nenhuma fotografia. Meu pai raramente falava sobre ela. Augusto finalmente me contou alguns fatos depois da morte de papai, revelações que esclareceram algumas coisas. Eu estava muito curiosa, você pode imaginar.

Draco também estava, por isso perguntou: E o que Augusto disse sobre ela?

— Nada muito encantador. Ela era uma vadia, pura e simplesmente. Uma garota de vida fácil que foi para os campos de mineração em Coober Pedy para fazer fortuna do mesmo jeito que garotas desse tipo fazem há séculos. Passou pelas mãos de vários mineiros, dependendo da situação financeira de cada um no momento. Meu pai estava com sorte no jogo quando chegou na cidade, por isso ela dormiu com ele. Quando a sorte se foi, ela o abandonou por outro sujeito. Papai voltou à cidade dois anos depois e procurou-a, descobrindo que ela tinha uma criança. Eu.

Hermione fez uma pausa para respirar.

— De acordo com Augusto, papai soube que eu era sua filha imediatamente... e justamente porque eu era parecida com a irmã dele, Maxine, quando ela era bebê. Papai também disse que minha mãe foi à única mulher que lhe deu prazer, sexualmente falando. Quem sabe? Talvez houvesse mesmo alguma coisa entre os dois. Ele disse a Augusto que ela era... incrível... hã... naquele sentido, se é que você me entende. De qualquer forma, ele jamais voltou a olhar para outra mulher até morrer.

— Como seu pai conseguiu sua custódia?

— Quando ele me encontrou, mamãe tinha acabado de morrer. Por causa de uma picada de cobra, você acredita? Uma cascavel. De qualquer maneira, outra mulher estava cuidando de mim e não queria me deixar ir. Felizmente minha mãe tinha colocado o nome de papai na certidão de nascimento, por isso ele pôde requerer minha guarda. E por isso que falo com um sotaque estranho... Papai era inglês.

— Eu sei. Estava no relatório do investigador.

— Íamos juntos a toda parte. Éramos grandes companheiros, e de uma forma particular, ele era um bom pai. Não que tenha se preocupado em se estabilizar por minha causa, claro. Jamais tivemos uma casa decente, e ficávamos em acampamentos na maior parte do tempo.

— E como você foi parar no hotel de Augusto?

— Papai chegou em Drybed Creek quando eu tinha oito anos. Naquela época, a cidade era melhor do que hoje em dia. A mina local produzia bastante prata e cobre. Seja como for, papai decidiu ficar por algum tempo e acabou se tornando amigo de Augusto. Ele sempre ficava amigo do dono do bar local. Realmente bebia muito, assim era ele.

Draco ficou triste por pensar no tipo de infância que Hermione havia tido.

— De qualquer forma, Augusto logo se apegou bastante a mim. Disse para meu pai que eu devia ter uma vida mais estável. Ser mandada para a escola, e coisas do gênero... Insistiu até que eu fosse matriculada na escola local. Depois disso, o próprio Augusto ficava cuidando de mim sempre que papai precisava sair da cidade.

— Uma infância bem pouco usual — Draco comentou. — Esse arranjo não chamou a atenção de ninguém na cidade, de nenhuma autoridade?

— Sei o que está querendo dizer, mas eu realmente estava segura. Drybed Creek sempre foi um lugar pequeno, e praticamente todos na cidade cuidavam de mim. Não apenas o Augusto. E o campo não é como a cidade grande. Não costumam fazer coisas ruins com crianças por aqui.

— É mesmo? Pois eu conheço uma criança do campo que não teve a mesma sorte.

Draco arrependeu-se das palavras amargas assim que as pronunciou, principalmente depois do olhar espantado que Hermione lançou em sua direção.

— Você viveu no campo? Eu não acredito nisso!

— Vivi numa fazenda, numa região remota em Queensland, dos oito aos dezesseis anos — ele admitiu com voz rouca. — E sozinho. Minha mãe tinha morrido quando eu tinha cinco anos, e meu pai simplesmente desapareceu numa noite e nunca mais voltou. Fui colocado numa instituição em Brisbane até que meus tios resolveram me dar um lar.

— Mas você não gostava de viver na fazenda? — Hermione perguntou, parecendo genuinamente surpresa.

— Digamos que eu preferia ter ficado no orfanato em Brisbane, um lugar que também não era nada bom, posso garantir.

— Oh... Mas que pena... No meu caso, apesar de viver de um lado para o outro, creio que tive uma infância feliz. Não posso entender porque você achava tão ruim viver no campo. Embora não possa saber pelo que passou, claro... Era por causa do clima? Do isolamento? Qual era o motivo?

O primeiro impulso de Draco foi contar toda a verdade, mas uma reação emocional violenta o impediu de fazê-lo.

— Vamos deixar o passado para trás — disse bruscamente. — Não adianta falar sobre ele. Mas, voltando ao assunto, você queria saber por que seu pai considerava a irmã depravada. Escute, pode ser porque Maxine enriqueceu vendendo lingerie ousada. E, pode acreditar, algumas peças da coleção Femme Fatale são realmente muito provocantes. Mas desconfio que ele disse isso porque ela era homossexual...

O choque fez Hermione esquecer a curiosidade que tinha sobre a infância de Draco.

— Homossexual! — ela exclamou.

— A mulher que morreu com ela no acidente de carro não era apenas a gerente de marketing da Femme Fatale. Era amante de Maxine. Na verdade, Maxine pretendia deixar tudo para essa mulher. Mas como as duas morreram ao mesmo tempo, a herança indicava como beneficiária a parente mais próxima, ou seja, você.

— Céus! Mas que espantoso! Nem sei o que dizer. Alguém mais na companhia sabia sobre esse relacionamento.

— Com certeza. Maxine não fazia muita questão de ser discreta... Mas por que você fez essa pergunta? O fato de sua tia ter sido homossexual a incomoda?

— Não. Mas admito que fiquei um pouco chocada. Espero que a equipe da Femme Fatale não esteja imaginando que sou parecida com Maxine.

— Duvido que estejam — Draco murmurou. — Além disso, ninguém teria coragem de se insinuar enquanto eu estiver a seu lado.

Hermione engoliu em seco ao pensar em ter aquele homem a seu lado dia e noite.

— Você quer dizer que... que vão achar que somos amantes?

— Possivelmente. Isso a incomoda?

— Se não incomoda você, por que me incomodaria? — ela replicou cuidadosamente. — Mas o que Pansy vai achar?

— Pansy não vai achar nada.

Disfarçando a incredulidade, Hermione perguntou:

— Por acaso ela permite que você durma com outras mulheres?

— Ela não tem que me dar nenhuma permissão — Draco observou rapidamente. — Faço exatamente o que quiser.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, ou pensar.

Augusto tinha dito que Draco era um conquistador, e não estava enganado. Na verdade, ele era o pior tipo possível de playboy, e nem mesmo tinha pudores quanto a falar abertamente sobre aquilo.

O que deveria torná-lo menos atraente aos seus olhos.

Mas por que a revelação não produzira tal efeito? Para ser absolutamente franca consigo mesma, ela sentia-se ainda mais fascinada pelo canalha.

E nem mesmo podia acusá-lo de ser mentiroso...

— Naturalmente, direi a Pansy que não existe nada entre nós — Draco adicionou com firmeza, mantendo uma expressão completamente neutra.

— E ela vai acreditar em você? — Hermione tinha a impressão de que se ela fosse a namorada, certamente não acreditaria.

— Claro que vai. Eu já lhe disse... nunca menti para as mulheres em toda a minha vida. E elas sabem disso.

— Elas?

Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios másculos.

— Tenho que admitir que nunca fui exatamente um monge...

— Sim, agora me lembro... Uma de cada vez, certo? — indagou num tom muito seco.

— Você parece cética.

— Não. Apenas estou tentando compreendê-lo. A

expressão de Draco era de complacência.

— Essa é muito boa. Mas, se aceita um conselho, não tente me entender, Hermione. Um mês não será o bastante para isso, garanto. A única coisa que posso lhe dizer com franqueza é que ficará muito rica se tudo correr conforme meus planos. Até vai poder comprar aquele hotel quando voltar para Broken Hill.

* * *

><p>NA:Meninas muito obrigada por lerem a Fanfic e obrigada por comentar também...

Mila Pink: a conversa não acaba ali meu bem nesse cap você vai ler o restante.

É bem engraçada e um pouco melodramatica

Lally Sads: Que bom que gostou *-*

**bella:** desculpe a demora é que são tantas coisas que fica dificil postar e com o ano de vestibular os professores passam muitas provas e lições de casa T.T

mas prometo tentar postar com mais frequencia ;)

Miss Perfection

PS: Participe da Campanha Faça um Autor Feliz. Comente! *-*


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII  
><strong>

- Oh, olhe! Posso ver Sidnei. Oh, meu Deus, é tão grande! Céus, nunca vi tantos telhados em minha vida. Ou tantas piscinas! Oh, e o mar... as praias, a areia. Nunca estive numa praia antes. A água é tão azul, tão bonita... E essa baía, Draco, veja. Está bem aqui embaixo.

A excitação de Hermione fez Draco lembrar das emoções que ele mesmo sentira na primeira vez que tinha visto Sidnei, embora daquela vez não estivesse num avião. Na verdade, tinha viajado para a cidade pela primeira vez pegando carona desde Queensland.

Chegara numa van, sujo pela poeira da estrada e extremamente cansado. Mesmo assim, sentira-se imediatamente cativado pelas paisagens, principalmente a vista da baía e da ponte. Tudo naquele lugar lhe parecera estonteante.

E as sementes da ambição germinaram no mesmo instante. Um dia, ele jurou, seria rico o bastante para ter uma casa na rica região da baía.

Fora necessária uma década de esforços e muito trabalho, mas ele finalmente atingiu tal objetivo.

— Esta não é Port Jackson — Draco informou, desafivelando o cinto de segurança para poder ver o que Hermione estava apontando. — É Botany Bay. A baía de Sidnei e a ponte ficam um pouco mais ao norte. Desse ângulo ainda não é possível vê-la. Mas não se preocupe, você vai ter uma visão perfeita quando estiver em meu apartamento.

Ela virou a cabeça, ficando com o rosto muito próximo ao dele. Draco não fez qualquer menção de afastar-se, provavelmente deliciado com o prazer quase infantil que Hermione demonstrava desde que tinham decolado, no aeroporto de Broken Hill.

Como nunca tinha viajado de avião, ela ficou entusiasmada com tudo o que viu durante o vôo. Os lugares na primeira-classe, o serviço, a comida... e o champanhe. A primeira experiência de Hermione com o vinho borbulhante não poderia ter sido melhor.

Mas não bastava apenas observar tamanha excitação... Draco, impulsivamente, quis sentir aquela alegria mais de perto.

E ele teria cometido uma tolice se não fosse pela aproximação da comissária de bordo, que avisou-os para colocar os cintos, pois já iriam descer no Aeroporto Mascot.

Draco ajeitou-se na cadeira, sentindo-se nervoso por quase ter cedido a um impulso estúpido. Beijar Hermione teria arruinado sua missão. Algumas garotas não gostavam de homens muito audaciosos, e Hermione com certeza pertencia a esse grupo.

Se ele a tivesse beijado, ela provavelmente teria concluído que Draco era tão canalha quanto o tal Ronny, e então tomaria o primeiro avião de volta para Broken Hill.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando desesperadamente reorganizar os pensamentos. Daquela vez tinha sido por pouco, muito pouco mesmo...

Nem conseguia se lembrar da última vez que agira como um tolo com uma mulher. Mas não haveria nenhuma comissária para resgatá-lo quando ele estivesse com Hermione em seu próprio apartamento... Precisava urgentemente arranjar uma forma de manter o autocontrole, coisa que infelizmente não estava conseguindo no momento.

_Nada que uma noite com Pansy não possa consertar, _seu lado cínico lembrou-o. _Ligue para a mulher assim que desembarcar, e marque um encontro para hoje à noite._

Mentalmente, Draco já foi descartando tal hipótese. Não, não naquela noite. Seria muito rude deixar Hermione sozinha em sua primeira noite em Sidnei. Realmente precisava providenciar algo especial para ela. Iria reservar uma mesa no The Quay, um de seus restaurantes favoritos.

O lugar não estaria muito cheio numa noite de quarta-feira. Com um pouco de sorte, conseguiria um dos lugares com a melhor vista. Pansy teria que esperar até sexta. Seria melhor para ela também. Com certeza Pansy estaria muito cansada naquela noite para fazer o que Draco desejava. Cansada demais. Olhando de relance para a garota que estava causando todos aqueles problemas, Draco espantou-se ao notar que ela segurava ferozmente os braços das cadeiras. O avião acabara de passar por uma turbulência sobre o mar. Não era uma experiência confortável para uma passageira de primeira viagem. Hermione parecia aterrorizada. E muito jovem. Jovem demais, fez questão de lembrar a si mesmo.

— Não se preocupe — disse suavemente. — É um procedimento de pouso normal. Não vamos cair. Tudo vai ficar bem.

E ele realmente acreditava no que dizia. Hermione quase riu. Ele não fazia a menor idéia. A menor idéia... Caso contrário não iria interpretar a tensão dela como sendo um simples ataque de medo de voar.

Porque, na verdade, os pensamentos dela voavam muito longe. Num terreno lânguido de imagens eróticas de todos os tipos. Oh, céus...

Tinha se saído bem durante quase todo o vôo, ignorando o prazer que a simples companhia daquele homem a fazia sentir. Fingindo que seu coração não disparara quando os lábios dele quase roçaram nos seus...

— Logo estaremos a salvo — Draco emendou, sorrindo de forma encantadora. Magnética. Para piorar as coisas, ainda tocou-a levemente na mão.

E a memória daquele toque permaneceu, e produziu uma onda de excitação que percorreu todo seu corpo.

Hermione tentou lembrar se a mesma coisa tinha acontecido com Ronny. Achava que não, embora a química entre os dois a fizera ir com ele até um quarto do hotel... Um passo muito grande para uma garota que tinha jurado a si mesma que jamais dormiria com um homem sem ser, pelo menos, sua noiva.

Claro que tinha dito a si mesma que amava Ronny loucamente. Mas na verdade aquilo fora apenas uma desculpa para justificar as próprias ações. A realidade era que tinha mesmo desejado mais, depois de sentir o prazer que os beijos de Ronny lhe provocavam. O que teria acontecido se só descobrisse que Ronny era casado depois de dormir com ele?

Era um pensamento aterrador, especialmente agora que estava numa cidade onde existia um número enorme de homens daquele tipo. Iria mesmo ficar de cabeça virada em cada esquina? Seria escrava do próprio impulso para sempre?

— Sente-se melhor, agora que estamos em terra firme? — Draco perguntou assim que desembarcaram.

Hermione respondeu quase sem pensar:

— Muito melhor, obrigada.

— Não julgue Sidnei pela área do aeroporto — ele continuou. — É uma zona industrial, um tanto distante do centro. Infelizmente, não vamos conhecer o centro hoje. Pretendo ir direto para minha casa, que fica na zona norte. É melhor evitar o tráfego pesado durante o dia. Estão fazendo muitas obras na cidade, o que às vezes causa certo transtorno. Mas é o preço do progresso. Sidnei é uma cidade jovem, sempre mudando, sempre crescendo. Para ser franco, é o que mais gosto daqui... apesar do barulho.

— Não acho que seja tão barulhento assim — Hermione comentou com sinceridade. — Mas... Uau, nunca pensei que existissem tantos carros no mundo... o que dizer na Austrália...

Do alto, o panorama de Sidnei era impressionante. Mas agora que via os arranha-céus do chão, ela achou tudo mais imponente e impressionante.

Era realmente uma cidade espetacular!

— Essa estrada, infelizmente, vai por um túnel e não passa pela ponte — Draco informou quando já estavam no táxi. — Mas, para ser honesto, não vai faltar chance para você conhecer tudo... Podemos sair para um passeio qualquer dia desses, se quiser. Eu a levarei para um cruzeiro na baía, caso a idéia lhe agrade.

— Caso a idéia me agrade? — ela replicou rindo. Na verdade, seu riso era mais nervoso que o habitual, pois não era nada fácil ficar tão perto de Draco no banco de trás daquele carro.

— Será um prazer, então — ele prometeu num tom sincero. — Adoro mostrar Sidnei para os visitantes. E tenho a impressão de que gostarei especialmente de mostrar a cidade para você...

— Oh... Especialmente? Por quê? — Hermione simplesmente não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

— Porque você faz com que eu me lembre de quando cheguei aqui. Achei o lugar incrível, depois de viver tanto tempo no campo.

— E é mesmo incrível, não é? — ela indagou.

— Eu penso assim. Nunca viveria em outro lugar. Mas espere até ver a vista do meu apartamento — Draco anunciou orgulhoso.

— Não sei por que — ela murmurou sorrindo —, mas tenho a impressão de que seu apartamento não é do tipo econômico...

Ele riu.

— Acho que não.

— Deve ser um tipo de palácio, certo?

— Uma cobertura muito grande? Sim.

— Quantos _Uma cobertura, para um playboy, _Hermione pensou. Um lugar para onde ele eventualmente levava as presas inocentes... ou nem tão inocentes assim! O pensamento podia desgostá-la, mas na verdade acabou despertando certa curiosidade mórbida. Afinal de contas, o que ela mesma não daria para ser a presa de Draco por apenas uma noite?

quartos? — ela perguntou casualmente, tentando afastar os pensamentos insanos.

— Quatro.

— Hã... e o balcão da sacada é grande?

— É panorâmico, do tipo que circunda todo o prédio. Pode-se ter uma vista de trezentos e sessenta graus.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

— Quer dizer que o apartamento ocupa um andar inteiro?

— Hã-hã.

— Santo Deus, você deve ser multimilionário!

— Eu lhe disse que era rico.

— É que eu não tinha imaginado que era tão rico assim.

— Isso importa? Pelo menos isso lhe garante que não estou ajudando você por interesse pessoal. Não vai precisar desconfiar dos motivos que me fizeram trazê-la para Sidnei.

— Mas eu não desconfio de seus motivos. Caso contrário, nunca teria aceitado vir com você.

O rosto dele assumiu uma expressão séria.

— Quer dizer que abriria mão de todo aquele dinheiro?

— Não. Eu teria entrado em contato com uma firma de advogados e pediria para que cuidassem dos detalhes legais para assegurar meus interesses — ela informou com firmeza. — Nunca permitiria que alguém tomasse decisões em meu nome.

— Uma garota sensata — Draco assentiu. — Para ser franco, percebi que você era assim no momento em que a vi. Espero, de qualquer forma, que não tenha problemas para aceitar alguns conselhos.

— Que tipo de conselho?

— Sobre a imagem que planejei para você.

— Que tipo de imagem?

Naquele momento a conversa foi interrompida, pois o táxi finalmente chegou ao seu destino.

O prédio onde Draco vivia não era tão alto, Hermione notou. Devia ter doze, treze andares no máximo. Uma estrutura de concreto e vidro de arquitetura arrojada.

Depois de desembarcar a bagagem, ele entrou em contato com um funcionário do edifício pelo interfone e pediu ajuda para levar as malas até o elevador.

Hermione ficou impressionada com o luxo do lugar assim que pisou no hall. Só tinha visto ambientes como aquele nos filmes de televisão. E o que mais a impressionou foi o sistema de segurança da entrada. O acesso só era liberado para quem possuísse, como Draco, um cartão magnético e uma senha pessoal.

— Nunca vi nada parecido em Broken Hill — ela comentou, já no elevador, enquanto subiam para a cobertura. — Não é um pouco de exagero para um simples prédio residencial?

— Evita assaltos — Draco foi sucinto. — E também que visitantes indesejados possam bater em sua porta. — As portas do elevador se abriram. — Desça primeiro, por favor — ele pediu, fazendo um gesto de cabeça para indicar que Hermione devia sair. Em seguida retirou toda a bagagem, colocando-a sobre o luxuoso tapete do corredor.

— E se for um visitante esperado? — ela perguntou, observando-o transportar mala após mala até colocar todas diante de uma imponente porta de madeira. As paredes eram revestidas por enormes espelhos com desenhos feitos com jatos de areia.

— A pessoa tem que entrar em contato com a segurança — Draco replicou, procurando a chave do apartamento no bolso da calça. — Depois disso, se o visitante for autorizado, um vigia tem que escoltá-lo até a entrada e usar um cartão magnético para permitir o acesso.

— E como as pessoas vão embora?

— O sistema de segurança só impede a entrada dos indesejáveis, não a saída.

— E se você perder seu cartão?

— Todos os homens da segurança devem conhecer os moradores e, eventualmente, seus hóspedes. Se acontecer algum problema, como a perda de um cartão, eles precisam ser informados imediatamente. Mas tente tomar cuidado com o seu. E mantenha um olho na bolsa quando sair de casa. Sidnei é um lugar bonito, mas oferece os mesmo riscos que qualquer outra grande cidade.

— Tomarei cuidado — Hermione disse com firmeza. — E não vou perder meu cartão. Sou uma pessoa muito cautelosa.

— Isso é bom — Draco murmurou. — Vai precisar disso.

Ao perceber uma insinuação, mesmo que inconsciente, nas palavras dele, Hermione decidiu que não agiria como tola daquela vez. Não depois do que sofrera por causa de Ronny...

— Posso me cuidar muito bem sozinha, você sabe — ela garantiu num tom defensivo. — Sou uma mulher adulta.

— Com vinte e três anos, parece, bastante jovem para mim — Draco replicou, girando a chave na fechadura.

— As garotas amadurecem mais rápido do que os rapazes — Hermione comentou, contendo a raiva com certo custo. Às vezes o comportamento seco daquele homem era realmente desagradável.

— Não tenho dúvida sobre isso. Posso apostar que você é mesmo uma garota bem madura... se comparada a um rapaz da sua idade.

— Sou uma mulher, não uma garota.

A expressão de Draco tornou-se sarcástica, como se não quisesse discutir seu ponto de vista. E Hermione mais uma vez teve que se esforçar para manter o controle.

— Nesse caso — ele retrucou sorrindo, abrindo a porta e afastando-se um passo para trás —, pode entrar em minha casa... mulher.

* * *

><p>NA:Meninas muito obrigada por lerem a Fanfic e obrigada por comentar também...

Mila Pink: Vão ter muitas surpresas pode esperar ;)

Lally Sads: Ela só vai dar um jeito nele nos ultimos capitulos

**bella:** nossa será que eu vou ser assim também?

Charlie E. Fox, Grazi e claudia malfoy: que bom que gostaram.

Miss Perfection

PS: Participe da Campanha Faça um Autor Feliz. Comente! *-*


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII  
><strong>

Draco observou Hermione erguer o queixo em desafio, apesar do rosto feminino estar bem vermelho. Em seguida, ela adentrou no hall da cobertura com passos decididos.

Tamanha ingenuidade tanto o frustrava quanto o encantava. Diabos, ela nem mesmo sabia o que era um cartão magnético até alguns minutos atrás! Há quanto tempo não levava até aquele apartamento uma mulher que já não tinha experimentado tudo o que a vida, e os homens, podiam oferecer? Muito, muito tempo mesmo.

Hermione, de qualquer forma, era relativamente inocente. Podia não ser mais virgem, mas ainda era muito inexperiente. Se não, por que teria corado tanto?

A verdade é que ela provavelmente só havia ido para a cama com o canalha um par de vezes. E talvez o desempenho do homem tivesse sido patético...

Draco ficava excitado só em pensar nas coisas que poderia mostrar, e no prazer que poderia dar a ela. Pena que seus pensamentos nunca se tornariam realidade.

Ele sempre fora um homem de palavra. E fizera uma promessa a Augusto. Certo, tecnicamente dormir com Hermione não faria diferença, já que ela não era mais virgem ao sair de Drybed Creek. Mas mesmo assim, Draco não conseguiria ficar em paz com a própria consciência caso fizesse aquilo.

Seria diferente se ela fosse mais velha, e menos vulnerável. O problema com uma garota como Hermione é que ela podia se apaixonar por ele antes que Draco pudesse dizer: _me dê outro preservativo, querida._

O que significava que não haveria nenhuma cena de sedução naquela noite. Ou em qualquer outra noite durante o próximo mês. Ele não pretendia descer tão baixo.

Mas, céus, ela era uma tentação. Uma tentação maior do que Draco tinha imaginado ao conhecê-la.

Contendo a frustração com uma vontade de ferro, ele colocou a bagagem para dentro e trancou a porta.

— Certo — disse subitamente ao virar-se para encará-la outra vez. — Vou lhe mostrar o apartamento rapidamente, depois terei que fazer alguns telefonemas para colocar nosso plano em ação.

Hermione permaneceu sempre alguns passos atrás de Draco, e seus olhos ficaram mais arregalados do que nunca. Já esperava por um apartamento luxuoso, mas aquela cobertura era superior a qualquer expectativa.

Não foi o luxo da mobília ou a decoração fantástica o que mais a surpreendeu, mas, sim, o tamanho do lugar. Tudo era enorme. As salas, a cozinha, os banheiros e os quartos.

Ela não acreditou quando viu o quarto que Draco lhe reservara. A cama era enorme, e o ambiente mais agradável de toda a casa.

E quanto à vista do balcão...

Hermione estacou petrificada diante da paisagem magnífica da baía, que naquele fim de tarde era emoldurada pelo tom avermelhado do crepúsculo no horizonte.

A ponte ficava à direita, a superfície das águas era calma, um espelho maravilhoso para as luzes que começavam a se acender por toda a cidade.

O Opera House ficava bem em frente, e parecia ainda mais espetacular que nas fotos dos cartões postais. Entre o Opera House e a ponte ficava uma marina circular, onde vários barcos depositavam e recolhiam passageiros.

Sem dúvida era um lugar lindo para se voltar no fim de um dia de trabalho... e foi justamente naquele momento que ela decidiu que nunca voltaria para Broken Hill. Aquela era a vida que sempre desejara. Ali, naquela cidade linda e apaixonante!

Não importava o que iria acontecer com a empresa, mas Hermione pretendia ficar.

— Então, o que achou? — Draco perguntou a seu lado. Ela suspirou.

— Você tem sorte por viver aqui, Draco.

— Sorte não tem muito a ver com isso — ele observou brevemente. — Agora, acho que devemos ligar para Augusto e informá-lo que você chegou sã e salva, certo?

— Oh, sim. Por favor.

Ela o seguiu através da porta de vidro até a sala de estar central, toda forrada com um lindo carpete verde.

Um belo sofá de couro azul ficava entre duas cadeiras prateadas revestidas de brocado, e todo o conjunto ficava disposto em torno de uma mesa de vidro baixa, diante de uma elegante lareira. A mistura de cores, estilos e texturas era surpreendente, mas de extremo bom gosto. Quando Hermione perguntou a Draco se ele tinha escolhido tudo pessoalmente, a resposta foi curta e um tanto surpresa.

— Santo Deus, não. O lugar já veio totalmente decorado.

Ele fingia uma polidez indiferente desde que chegara, adotando um comportamento bem mais impessoal do que antes. Era óbvio que se sentia o senhor da situação agora que voltara para seu próprio território. Era um homem cosmopolita e ocupado, com muitas coisas a fazer.

Hermione imaginou quando poderia perguntar novamente sobre a imagem que Draco tinha em mente para ela...

Ele não se sentou na cadeira diante do telefone, apenas tirou, o fone do gancho e discou um número.

— Só vou reservar uma mesa no restaurante para o jantar de hoje, espere um momento — ele informou.

— Oh, não, por favor, Draco, hoje não — ela implorou. — Eu... eu estou um pouco cansada, e sinceramente não quero ir a lugar nenhum até dar um jeito nos cabelos.

Hermione tinha esquecido daquele detalhe durante a viagem, mas a opulência da cobertura de Draco fez com que se sentisse inadequada e feia.

— Mas você pode ir, claro — continuou, antes que Draco pudesse contestar. — Eu... me viro com uma torrada ou coisa assim. Escute, sei que é vaidade da minha parte, mas simplesmente odeio aparecer deste jeito em público.

Draco encolheu os ombros.

— É justo. Pedirei comida pronta pelo telefone. Agora, qual é o número de Augusto?

Quando foi informado, ele discou, e então esperou.

— Augusto? — disse finalmente. —Aqui é Draco. Sim, já estamos em minha casa... Não, o avião não caiu, mas acho que Hermione ficou com medo que isso acontecesse quando aterrissamos em Sidnei... Sim, ela está bem aqui, louca para falar com você. Só um segundo... — Draco ofereceu o fone a ela. — Fale o quanto quiser. Eu tenho que fazer algumas ligações particulares, por isso vou usar a outra linha que tenho em meu quarto. Volto logo.

Draco ficou feliz ao deixá-la, e satisfeito por finalmente poder fazer alguma coisa para marcar uma noite de sexo e pecado com Pansy. Aquela garota definitivamente o perturbava.

Ele se jogou na cama assim que entrou no quarto, expressando sua irritação em voz alta:

— Vou aconselhá-la a cortar os cabelos. É isso que vou fazer... Detesto mulheres com cabelos curtos. E também vou esquecer aquela idéia estúpida de escolher pessoalmente suas roupas. Deixarei que vista o que a querida Maxine lhe deixou!

Estendendo o braço, Draco alcançou o telefone e teclou o número do escritório de Pansy com gestos bruscos. Ela ainda devia estar trabalhando. Nunca saía antes das sete da noite no meio da semana.

O telefone foi atendido ao segundo toque.

— Pansy Parkinson — disse uma voz rouca e familiar, que Draco sempre achara incrivelmente sexy. Por que, então, ele subitamente estava preferindo outra voz, com aquele sotaque inglês esquisito?

— Olá, querida, é o Draco — ele murmurou.

— Draco! Estive tentando encontrá-lo o dia inteiro. — O tom dela era petulante. — Sua secretária disse que você estava fora da cidade.

— Isso mesmo. Escute, Pansy. Tenho que vê-la. Que tal hoje à noite?

O convite foi recebido com um silêncio sepulcral.

— Pansy? Você está aí?

— Será que não vai me perguntar por que eu estava querendo entrar em contato com você antes?

— Por quê?

— Vejo que os homens não podem pensar em nada mais, especialmente quando só têm sexo na cabeça... As coisas devem estar difíceis para que você me ligue no meio da semana.

O comentário o atingiu em cheio.

— Você me conhece muito bem — ele disse secamente. A risada de Pansy soou artificial.

— Céus, Draco, não! Não o conheço tão bem. Pelo menos, não o verdadeiro Draco. Mas sei que ocasionalmente você se torna vítima dos próprios hormônios... Sinto muito, querido, mas não dá. Tenho um milhão de coisas para fazer hoje à noite, e precisarei voar para Melbourne amanhã pela manhã. Uma conferência. Um colega meu devia ir, mas ele adoeceu e terei que substituí-lo. Era por isso que estava tentando ligar para você...

— Droga, Pansy.

— Estarei de volta no sábado.

— São três malditos dias até lá...

— Você pode ir comigo... — ela sugeriu maliciosamente. — Minhas noites são livres.

— Mas meus dias não são. Terei muito trabalho a fazer nesta semana.

— Você não iria mesmo — Pansy acusou —, mesmo que tivesse tempo.

— Não querida, eu não iria.

— Não se pode culpar uma garota por tentar. Então... vejo você no sábado. Jantamos?

— Se você insiste.

— Eu insisto. E depois... no seu apartamento ou no meu?

— No meu — ele respondeu sem pensar, sentindo-se culpado um segundo depois. Isso porque sabia que não pensaria em Pansy naquela noite, mas na garota que estaria na sala de estar. Draco sempre fora honesto com suas mulheres, mas daquela vez estava usando Pansy da pior maneira possível.

— Pansy? — ele chamou.

— Sim? — ela respondeu num tom esperançoso.

— Nada — ele murmurou. De qualquer forma, a outra alternativa era ainda mais depravada. Ele não devia... não podia... fazer aquilo. — Preciso que me indique um lugar onde eu possa levar uma garota para um serviço completo de beleza. Um salão que cuide de tudo. Cabelo, unhas, pele, corpo e maquiagem. Dinheiro não é o problema, eu quero o melhor. E precisa ser para amanhã.

Mais uma vez houve um silêncio mortal do outro lado da linha.

— Pansy? — ele repetiu.

— Estou aqui, Draco. Isso é um assunto de trabalho?

— Não, é particular.

— Entendo. E por acaso eu posso saber quem é a donzela em apuros?

— Apenas uma garota.

— Foi por causa dela que saiu da cidade?

— Sim.

— E a trouxe de volta com você?

— Sim.

— Você está hospedando a mulher? Aí, no seu apartamento? — Ela parecia chocada. E devia mesmo estar. Normalmente Draco nunca deixava mulheres passarem mais que uma noite em sua cobertura. Aquele era o limite.

— Sim — ele replicou.

— Por quanto tempo?

— Indefinidamente.

— Por quê?

— Você não precisa saber, Pansy.

— Discordo de você.

— Ela não tem nada a ver com nós dois.

— Não brinque. Conte logo a história.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ele indagou com hesitação.

— Quero dizer, Draco, que a menos que você me diga quem é essa garota e o que ela significa para você, nós terminamos.

— Simples assim?

— Exatamente.

— Então, parece que nós terminamos.

Do outro lado da linha, Pansy praguejou de forma pouco feminina antes de bater o telefone.

Draco recolocou o fone no gancho e respirou fundo.

_Por que diabos fez isso, seu idiota?, _perguntou a si mesmo irritado. Agora ele realmente não tinha mais nenhum empecilho que o afastasse da doce Hermione.

— Mas que droga — disse em voz alta. — Maldito imbecil!

Pegou o telefone outra vez e ligou para a própria agência.

A recepcionista já devia ter ido embora, mas sempre havia alguém trabalhando até tarde na Wild Ideas.

— Sim? — uma voz feminina atendeu impacientemente.

— É você, Lunna?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Queria falar justamente com você.

— Chefe?

— O próprio.

— Onde você está? Eu precisei consultá-lo a respeito da conta da Packard Alimentos, mas Sally disse que você estava fora da cidade e não podia ser contatado.

— Eu estava, mas já voltei, qual é o problema?

— Não se preocupe... Peter já me ajudou a resolver o assunto.

— Ótimo. Tenho uma tarefa urgente para você.

— Draco — Lunna resmungou. — São quase seis horas e o Blasio vai passar às sete para me apanhar para um encontro. Tenho que ir para casa e ficar bonita até lá.

— Tudo bem. Isso não vai atrasá-la muito. Além disso, você já deve ter a resposta. Tudo o que preciso é do nome e do número de telefone de um excelente salão de beleza. Do tipo que faz o tratamento completo nas mulheres. Tenho certeza de que você sabe do que estou falando... a garota entra parecendo uma faxineira e sai parecendo uma verdadeira _top model._

— Oh, entendo — Lunna disse indignada. — Você acha que sou cliente regular de um lugar assim?

Draco teve que rir.

— Bem, querida, tenho certeza de que você gosta de se produzir às vezes. Em certas ocasiões mal a reconheço.

— E faço tudo isso sozinha, Draco — ela comentou secamente. — Só recebo um pouco de ajuda de Lucille.

— Quem é Lucille?

— Uma vizinha e grande amiga minha.

— Acha que ela pode conhecer um lugar assim?

— Talvez. Lucille está sempre a par das novidades. A aparência é muito importante no tipo de trabalho que faz.

— E que tipo de trabalho é esse?

— Corretora de imóveis. Minha amiga tem que lidar diretamente com o público.

— Solteira?

— Divorciada.

— Idade?

— Trinta e poucos...

— Pode me dar o telefone dela?

Lunna riu.

— Está perdendo seu tempo, Draco. Lucille ainda está na fase em que odeia os homens, todos eles... reflexo de um casamento ruim, claro. E mesmo que ela já tivesse se recuperado, não é o tipo de mulher que gosta de playboys. Para ser franca, ela os evita a todo custo.

— Pobre alma torturada — Draco lamentou. — Talvez ela só precise encontrar um outro tipo de homem, mais compreensivo e gentil...

— Você é muito cínico, Draco. Escute, vou conseguir a informação que você quer, e ligo em seguida. Vai estar em casa?

Draco confirmou, e agradeceu:

— Muito obrigado, Lunna.

— Não por isso... Apenas uma pergunta.

— Sim?

— Para quem é?

— Apenas uma amiga.

— E desde quando o seu relacionamento com mulheres passou a ser só de amizade, chefe?

— Agora quem está sendo cínica? - Ela riu.

— Tenho que me apressar, Draco.

Ele desligou e colocou o fone no gancho lentamente, como se esperasse ouvi-lo tocar naquele instante. Mas o aparelho permaneceu silencioso. Pelo visto, Pansy tinha realmente terminado o relacionamento com ele.

Era estranho, mas Draco não sentia nada a não ser alívio.

Em seguida, ligou para Harry, que ficou entusiasmado ao saber que tudo tinha corrido bem.

— Mas, pela sua descrição, ela é diferente do que eu esperava — Harry disse.— Mais esperta.

— Ela é — Draco concordou. — E graças ao pai tem um sotaque britânico que será muito útil. Os acionistas vão ficar impressionados, posso garantir. E a equipe da Femme Fatale também. Tudo que preciso fazer é melhorar um pouco sua aparência.

— O que há de errado com a aparência da garota? O relatório disse que ela era atraente.

— Atraente para uma garçonete do interior, mas não o suficiente para a presidente da Femme Fatale. E não se veste muito bem, um dos motivos que me fez ligar para você. Onde estão as roupas de Maxine?

— Guardei tudo aqui em minha garagem.

— Pode trazer tudo isso à minha casa amanhã? Pode entregar para qualquer um dos seguranças.

— Farei isso. Quando pretende levá-la até a Femme Fatale?

— Sexta-feira pela manhã.

— Então vou ter que ligar para Ronny Weasley e avisá-lo sobre a visita. Ainda não disse nada ao homem, mas agora tenho que contar a verdade para não ferir o ego enorme do velho Ronny...

— Tenho algumas reservas quanto a esse tal de Sr. Weasley. Se ele é tão brilhante quanto diz sua reputação, por que não fez um bom trabalho na Femme Fatale? Digo isso porque, basicamente, a companhia ia muito bem quando Maxine morreu.

— Ele diz que Maxine investiu muito no perfume que pretendia lançar. Um projeto que ele cancelou imediatamente.

— Sim, eu entendo. Minha agência estava cuidando da campanha publicitária. Mas por que cancelar? Não se recupera um investimento desistindo, apenas indo em frente. Pode-se fazer muito dinheiro vendendo perfumes, você sabe. E a Wild Ideas certamente teria ajudado a empresa a realizar tais vendas.

— Não tenho tanta certeza. Perguntei ao próprio homem outro dia e ele me explicou que o mercado andava meio instável, me mostrou tantos gráficos que fiquei com os olhos cansados. Sugiro que você fale pessoalmente com Ronny. Você possui tino comercial, Draco. Eu sou apenas um advogado...

Sem dúvida, o amigo não era um homem de negócios brilhante. Mas Draco ainda não podia acreditar na estupidez de Harry, que tinha arriscado o patrimônio de toda uma vida num único investimento.

— Tem certeza de que essa sua idéia vai funcionar, Draco? — o outro homem indagou depois de um segundo, num tom vacilante.

— Harry, meu velho, pode tirar aquela garrafa de vinho da adega e começar a poli-la agora mesmo.

Harry resmungou algo incompreensível.

— Tenho que desligar, parceiro — Draco avisou sorrindo. — Ou nossa herdeira vai começar a se perguntar o que aconteceu comigo.

Ele encontrou Hermione ainda conversando com Augusto, descrevendo cada detalhe da paisagem que podia ser vista do balcão. Seus olhos azuis brilharam assim que o viu entrar na sala.

— Draco finalmente voltou — ela informou casualmente à Augusto. — É melhor eu desligar antes que ele me jogue pela janela por ter gasto tanto dinheiro com esta ligação. Sim, sim, eu vou. Cuide-se bem... E não deixe Ninfadora Tonks cozinhar para você.

Hermione sorriu ao desligar, um sorriso discreto e estranho.

— Do que acha graça? — Draco não pôde deixar de perguntar.

— Homens — ela disse. As sobrancelhas dele ergueram-se.

— Homens?

— Sim. Basta dizer a eles para que não façam algo, e logo essa se torna a coisa mais atraente do mundo.

— Hã... a que exatamente está se referindo?

— Ninfadora Tonks. Estive tentando juntar os dois por anos, mas Augusto não movia uma palha. No momento em que comecei a criticá-la, o comportamento dele mudou completamente.

— Está querendo me dizer que você quer que Augusto se case com a viúva negra Tonks?

— Claro. Essa seria a solução perfeita para mim, pois assim não teria que me preocupar tanto com ele.

Draco meneou a cabeça devagar.

As palavras de Hermione o fizeram pensar. Ela tinha começado a atraí-lo logo depois que Augusto o advertira. Será que era tão simples assim? Será que estava se sentindo tão atraído só por que ela se tornara o fruto proibido?

Aquilo era perverso, mas possível.

— Por que está me olhando assim? — ela perguntou.

— Sinto muito — ele murmurou desajeitado.

— São meus cabelos, não?

— Não. Não é isso. Eu estava pensando. Algumas vezes fico distraído quando penso.

— Em que estava pensando?

— No que poderíamos pedir para jantar.

— Que tal uma pizza?

— Uma pizza? Pensei que você gostasse de comida saudável...

— Na maioria das vezes. Mas também sou humana. Acontece que gosto de pizza, e comer uma ocasionalmente não vai me matar. Não tenho colesterol alto, como Augusto. Você tem?

— Não faço a menor idéia. Nunca fiz um exame.

Ela parecia transtornada.

— Devia começar a se cuidar, ou pode ter um ataque do coração fulminante qualquer dia desses.

— É uma pena. Mas não tenho nenhuma intenção de mudar minha vida ou começar a me preocupar com a saúde. Além disso, acho que o trabalho vai acabar me matando mesmo... Por falar nisso, vou marcar um horário para você no melhor salão de beleza de Sidnei amanhã. Harry vai trazer as roupas que eram de sua tia, e sexta-feira você vai fazer sua entrada triunfal no escritório da Femme Fatale.

Ela empalideceu consideravelmente.

— Tão depressa assim?

— Não há sentido em retardar o inevitável.

— Eu... eu vou ficar terrivelmente nervosa, Draco.

— Uma reação muito natural. Mas não deixe os nervos tomarem conta de você.

— Como fazer isso?

— Mantenha o pensamento fixo no que você quer. E então não deixe que nada... e eu quero dizer nada mesmo... interfira no caminho que traçar para seu objetivo.

— E o que eu quero nesse caso? — Hermione perguntou ingenuamente.

— O respeito da sua equipe — ele declarou com firmeza — e a revitalização da sua empresa.

— Minha empresa...

— Sua, Hermione. Nunca se esqueça disso. A Femme Fatale lhe pertence.

— Minha empresa — ela repetiu, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Estava obviamente excitada, o que podia ser notado pelo rubor de seu rosto.

Draco estava começando a sentir um desejo quase incontrolável de tomá-la nos braços quando o telefone tocou. Pansy, ele suspeitava. Talvez ela quisesse implorar seu perdão. E certamente ele a perdoaria dessa vez, pelo menos até que a garotinha do bom e velho Augusto voltasse em segurança para casa.

— Draco Malfoy — ele anunciou bruscamente ao atender.

— Draco, é Lunna. Fui rápida, não acha? Lucille disse que o lugar certo para sua garota chama-se Janine's. Fica na zona norte, numa velha mansão de esquina, a meio caminho entre sua casa e o escritório. Tenho o endereço e número do telefone. Você tem uma caneta?

— Pode falar. — ele inclinou-se para anotar os detalhes no bloco que ficava ao lado do telefone.

— Lucille disse que o salão deve estar lotado numa quinta-feira. Pediu para avisá-lo que o preço é indecentemente caro mas que vale cada centavo, e também disse que, na verdade, não são capazes de transformar faxineiras em supermodelos. Mas eu assegurei a Lucille que nenhuma mulher sua teria o aspecto de uma faxineira... Ela disse que você deve saber exatamente o que quer, especialmente no que diz respeito aos cabelos. Caso contrário, os cabeleireiros podem acabar usando sua amiga para testar algum corte esdrúxulo...

— Não se preocupe — ele murmurou. — Sei exatamente o que quero. E será bem melhor se seguirem as minhas ordens.

* * *

><p>NA:Meninas muito obrigada por lerem a Fanfic e obrigada por comentar também...

Desculpem a demora para postar, foi uma semana agitada :)

Mila Pink: ela não vai gostar muito do que o Draco vai fazer nela mas ele vai amar(mesmo pensando que não ia) ;)

Lally Sads: Ele não vai se controlar por muito tempo, nem a Mione...

Miss Perfection

PS: Participe da Campanha Faça um Autor Feliz. Comente! *-*


	9. Chapter 9

N/A:Gente surpresinha ganhei uma capa pra fic *-*

.

quem fez foi a _**Janaa B. Weasley**_ *-*

**CAPÍTULO IX  
><strong>

_Curto? _— Hermione repetiu horrorizada. — _Liso? E preto? Tem _certeza de que Draco disse que preferia assim?

— Seu amigo foi bem insistente, linda — o alegre cabeleireiro confirmou. — E ele está certo. Você vai parecer mais séria.

Hermione não queria parecer séria. Queria parecer feminina e sexy.

— Mas eu queria pintá-los de loiro — murmurou contrariada. — Ondulados e na altura dos ombros.

— Sinto muito, linda, mas suas pontas estão danificadas demais, e as raízes manchadas não vão aceitar outra tintura clara. Mas não se preocupe. Vai ficar fabulosa. Cabelos curtos estão na moda, você sabe. — Ele segurou a massa de cabelos com ambas às mãos e inspecionou o rosto de Hermione. — Olhe no espelho. Vai combinar com seu rosto, veja... Você tem ossos largos, sem mencionar esse pescoço comprido e maravilhoso... Até parece a Audrey Hepburn, só que mais alta... Mas aqui está Janine. Vou checar com ela outra vez antes de começar, certo?

Janine, a proprietária do lugar, era uma loira com cerca de cinqüenta anos.

— O Sr. Malfoy foi muito insistente — ela confirmou instante depois. — Bem curto, e totalmente negro, foi o que ele pediu. Certamente ficaria muito decepcionado se não seguíssemos suas ordens. O cavalheiro claramente tem uma visão bem clara de como prefere vê-la, minha cara. Mas se preferir podemos falar com ele outra vez...

A última frase tranqüilizou um pouco Hermione. Talvez Draco estivesse começando a achá-la atraente. Na noite anterior o surpreendera várias vezes olhando-a com uma expressão indecifrável. Se ao menos pudesse ler os pensamentos daquele homem por um segundo... Ela suspirou.

— Faça exatamente como o Sr. Malfoy mandou.

E foi o que fizeram... e demoraram quase oito horas no processo! Seus cabelos foram praticamente tosados, e em seguida colorido com uma tonalidade negro-azulada, além da pele ter sido impiedosamente esfoliada e passado por um sem-número de máscaras. Tudo o que podia ser mexido, foi mexido. O corpo dela foi massageado e hidratado, e a certa altura Hermione começou a sentir-se mimada como uma boneca de luxo...

Felizmente, lembraram-se de alimentá-la também, caso contrário teria desmaiado de inanição. Céus, nunca imaginara que um tratamento completo de beleza pudesse ser tão extenuante! Que coisa mais irônica!

— Estou usando uma base bege clara — Chelsea disse enquanto aplicava o produto. — Ela tem fator de proteção solar 30, para proteger sua pele de futuros danos. Vou aproveitar para fazer uma maquiagem noturna — a mulher continuou em seguida. — Fiquei sabendo por intermédio de Janine que o Sr. Malfoy pretende levá-la para jantar hoje à noite. Durante o dia sugiro tonalidades mais neutras, com um delineador cinza e pouca sombra. Seus olhos não precisam de excessos... são naturalmente maravilhosos...

Como uma aluna aplicada, Hermione tentou prestar atenção a tudo o que aquelas especialistas lhe diziam, pois eram conselhos muito práticos para uma pessoa que estava prestes a entrar no mundo da moda.

Ela sabia muito bem que, daquele momento em diante, não poderia errar de maneira alguma. Vários olhos a observariam diariamente, olhos acostumados a modelos internacionais e mulheres extremamente sofisticadas. Céus, que desafio!

Quando o cabeleireiro retornou para remover o capuz usado para hidratar os cabelos, o espanto de Hermione foi ainda maior.

— Está vendo? — ele disse ao terminar, pegando um espelho de mão para que ela visse a parte de trás da cabeça. — Fabuloso, querida! Simplesmente o máximo!

Hermione mal podia acreditar nos próprios olhos. Os cabelos negros e curtos até que não haviam ficado tão mal, especialmente com seu rosto maquiado daquela forma. O contorno de seus olhos tinha sido salientado e, com os cabelos daquela forma, fazia seu pescoço parecer incrivelmente longo. Ela virou e inclinou a cabeça várias vezes, e gostou de cada ângulo do novo penteado.

— Ficou satisfeita? — o cabeleireiro perguntou num tom afetado.

— Muito.

— Acho que o Sr. Malfoy também vai ficar feliz com o produto final — o homem disse com uma piscadela significativa.

O uso que ele fez da expressão "produto final" terminou com as tolas esperanças que Hermione ainda alimentava. Porque era exatamente assim que Draco a via. Como um produto.

Ele queria que ela representasse um papel numa elaborada farsa, o papel de uma mulher de negócios competente e confiante. Por mais que o penteado lhe caísse bem, ainda era um visual bastante profissional, e a fazia parecer mais velha. Draco não estava interessado nela pessoalmente, nem fisicamente.

Por outro lado, a nova aparência tinha restaurado um pouco da auto-estima de Hermione. Pelo menos poderia entrar no escritório da Femme Fatale na manhã seguinte sem parecer uma caipira ingênua. Aquilo já era alguma coisa.

Draco foi até o Janine para buscar Hermione precisamente às cinco da tarde, depois de um dia que poderia ser chamado de tudo, menos de produtivo. O que não foi uma surpresa para ele, claro.

Não havia sido capaz de se concentrar em nada criativo ou construtivo. E agora lá estava ele, estacionando diante do salão de beleza para esperar aquela mulher. E sentindo-se muito, muito apreensivo...

E o que o preocupava de fato era não se importar mais com a aparência de Hermione. Era a própria garota que o deixava daquela forma. A pessoa adorável com quem tinha dividido uma pizza na noite anterior, aquela criatura deliciosa que sorria como um anjo e tornava doces até mesmo as palavras mais tolas.

A verdade era que alguém podia jogar um balde de lama sobre ela, e Draco continuaria achando-a atraente. Talvez o truque de cortar os cabelos bem curtos já não funcionasse para ajudar a conter seu desejo.

A porta do salão se abriu e ela saiu para a calçada, caminhando na direção do carro com charme, não se parecendo nem um pouco com a querida garotinha do Augusto, mas uma criatura muito diferente. Uma mulher fatal e sofisticada, que os cabelos curtos tinham tornado ainda mais sexy.

Ele engoliu em seco de desgosto. Que destino cruel! Em seguida, desceu e abriu a porta do passageiro para aquela verdadeira ninfa.

— Você não gostou do resultado — ela disse assim que se ajeitou no banco dó carro.

— Não ficou exatamente como eu imaginava.

A expressão desanimada do adorável rosto feminino fez com que Draco se sentisse terrível. Mas ele se recusou a elogiá-la, apesar da linguagem corporal de Hermione indicar que ela considerava sua aprovação muito importante. Já era ruim o bastante desejá-la. Se a atração passasse a ser mútua as coisas certamente iriam fugir ao seu controle bem depressa.

— Mas você vai conseguir, Hermione — ele encorajou-a brevemente. — Vai conseguir. Agora, vamos para casa encontrar algo para vesti-la amanhã. Harry já deve ter entregado as coisas de sua tia. Também fiz algumas compras, e o entregador do mercado deve tê-las levado. Pretendia levá-la para jantar fora hoje, mas surgiu um imprevisto e vou ter que sair sozinho...

E aquilo também não era verdade!

— Oh... — O desapontamento de Hermione era aparente, o que fez Draco concluir que estava fazendo a coisa certa ao evitá-la naquela noite.

Mas ainda havia um problema. Um mês inteiro de convivência pela frente. Será que conseguiria evitar aquela garota adorável por tanto tempo?

Era uma pergunta na qual Draco nem mesmo queria pensar no momento. E o motivo era simples... a resposta provavelmente o deixaria ainda mais preocupado.

— Bem, o que você achou?

Draco ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir a voz melodiosa de Hermione. Estivera andando em círculos na sala de estar nos últimos minutos, fumando como uma chaminé para tentar se acalmar.

Mas a visão das curvas estonteantes daquele corpo feminino num modelo escarlate muito justo reverteu o efeito dos últimos seis cigarros, fazendo o coração dele disparar de maneira alucinada.

Ele tentou fingir que estava calmo ao dar o último trago no cigarro que segurava, mas seus olhos não se desviaram dela por um segundo. Droga, tinha que sair de casa. E rápido!

— A etiqueta de preço ainda está aqui — Hermione informou, com o rosto ligeiramente enrubescido. — E posso dizer que é indecentemente caro.

E indecentemente sexy...

— Achei que não seria uma boa idéia aparecer no escritório de minha tia com algo que ela já havia usado — ela murmurou. — Então este deve ser perfeito, não concorda?

— Perfeito — ele repetiu por entre os dentes cerrados. Provavelmente os olhos de Ronny Weasley iriam saltar das órbitas.

— Todas as roupas servem em mim como uma luva — Hermione continuou. — Até mesmo os sapatos. Estes são lindos, não acha?

Ainda chocado, Draco limitou-se a assentir com um gesto de cabeça.

— Os acessórios que encontrei também são maravilhosos... havia até uma caixa com jóias, imagine só! O que achou dos brincos? — Ela tocou nas peças de ouro penduradas em seus delicados lóbulos.

Os dedos de Draco retorciam-se nervosamente. Uma onda de calor percorreu todo o seu corpo. Podia imaginar perfeitamente aquela mulher, não num vestido escarlate, mas nua em seus braços, desejando ser acariciada, beijada e...

— Eu realmente tenho que sair agora, Hermione — ele murmurou, num tom frio que contrastava com o incêndio que dominava suas entranhas. — Já passa das seis e meia... Sinto muito deixá-la sozinha, mas providenciei tudo para o caso de você querer cozinhar, e pode se distrair vendo a televisão a cabo, se preferir.

Subitamente, o brilho que havia nos olhos dela desapareceu.

— Você vai sair com Pansy, não é? — perguntou num tom acusador.

— Sim — Draco mentiu.

A expressão desanimada dela quase o matou.

Hermione encolheu os ombros. Em seguida virou-se e caminhou lentamente para o corredor.

Por um instante ele a observou em silêncio, e antes que percebesse estava correndo, não para a porta, como a decência mandaria, mas atrás dela.

Draco segurou-a pelos braços já na entrada do corredor que dava para os quartos, virando-a para que o encarasse.

— Eu menti — disparou sem fôlego. — Não vou sair com Pansy. Nós rompemos nosso relacionamento ontem à noite. Pretendia sair para ficar longe de você.

— De mim? — Hermione estava perplexa.

— Sim, de você, sua tola. Isso está me deixando maluco. Já era ruim o bastante antes que você aparecesse vestida assim, mas pelo menos eu achava que podia resistir. Descobri que não posso. E estou cansado de tentar...

— Mas... mas eu achei que não tinha gostado do que fizeram com minha aparência...

— Eu adorei. E quis fazer amor com você no mesmo instante. Mas prometi ao Augusto que cuidaria de você, droga, e não creio que sexo entre nós dois era o que se passava na mente dele quando me pediu isso!

Diabos, por que estava agindo como um perfeito idiota? Já tinha tomado sua decisão, não tinha? E passara dos limites mesmo assim...

Mas foi Hermione quem fez o próximo movimento, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco e puxando-o para junto de si.

— Augusto sempre acha que sabe o que é melhor para mim — ela murmurou. — Mas não sabe. Eu, por exemplo, acho que estaria cuidando muito bem de mim se fizesse amor comigo agora mesmo.

Embora ainda hesitasse, Draco sentia-se compelido a aceitar o que lhe era oferecido.

— Lembre-se sempre de que se trata apenas de sexo para mim, Hermione. Nada mais. Nunca tenha qualquer outra idéia a meu respeito.

Uma sombra obscureceu os olhos azuis, mas mesmo assim ela não desviou o olhar.

— Sei disso, Draco. Não sou uma criança. Nem uma garota ingênua e tola.

— Não diga que me ama. Nunca diga que me ama.

— Draco — ela replicou, ao mesmo tempo exasperada e frustrada —, por favor, cale a boca e me beije.

Ele respirou fundo e então beijou-a, repetindo aquilo várias vezes, como se tivesse medo de ir adiante. Mas finalmente beijá-la já não era o suficiente. Ele precisava sentir todo o seu corpo cobrindo o dela, não apenas os lábios.

A medida que era dominado pela luxúria, a confusão emocional de Draco diminuía. Despi-la era essencial, e suas mãos trabalharam automaticamente ao desabotoar as costas do vestido. Logo Hermione estava nua até a cintura, o sutiã jogado no chão, os seios deliciosamente fartos ao alcance dos dedos dele, os mamilos rígidos projetando-se de forma impossível.

Quando ela gemeu, os olhos de Draco ficaram vermelhos e o pouco pudor que lhe restara desapareceu. O zíper da saia foi uma vítima indefesa para os dedos másculos, e logo a peça escorregava para o chão.

— Tire seus sapatos — ele ordenou num sussurro, e foi o que ela fez, ficando completamente nua, a não ser pela minúscula calcinha de cetim branco.

Ele tomou-a nos braços carregando-a até a cama, que infelizmente estava coberta pelas roupas da tia. Mas aquilo não o deteve por muito tempo. A paixão o dominava por inteiro, e com apenas um gesto livrou-se de tudo num instante.

E então inclinou-se sobre Hermione, admirando por um instante o lânguido corpo feminino sobre os lençóis, como já fizera com tantas outras mulheres.

Mas nunca havia sido daquele jeito...

Hermione engoliu em seco, como se ficasse surpresa quando os lábios de Draco finalmente encontraram um mamilo. E corou quando ele livrou-a da calcinha. Ela passou a respirar rapidamente quando os dedos dele a tocaram entre as pernas, e então passou a tremer de maneira incontrolável no momento em que os lábios dele tocaram seu ponto mais íntimo.

Quando Draco a abandonou por um instante para ir até o próprio quarto buscar preservativos, ela não moveu um músculo. Ele encontrou-a deitada exatamente como a deixara, com as pernas abertas, os braços abandonados e os olhos faiscando. A intensidade da excitação de Hermione era perturbadora, mas ao mesmo tempo estimulante. Draco desabou sobre o corpo feminino sem maiores delongas, incapaz de esperar mais para satisfazer seu incontrolável desejo. Um pequeno grito escapou dos lábios de Hermione, um grito que se transformou num gemido de prazer quando ele a penetrou impetuosamente. Como ela era quente! Deliciosamente quente. Era difícil concentrar-se em qualquer outra coisa a não ser no prazer que o dominava. Seu coração ainda estava acelerado vários minutos depois do orgasmo. O adorável corpo feminino agora descansava em seus braços.

Foi naquele momento que sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito. Sentia-se culpado, embora fosse um pouco tarde para aquilo... Hermione ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o com olhos brilhantes. — É sempre assim com as mulheres, quando estão com você? — ela perguntou num sussurro.

Draco sabia exatamente sobre o que Hermione falava. Não era tão comum quanto às revistas femininas proclamavam a mulher ter um orgasmo tão intenso durante a relação.

Na verdade, os orgasmos começavam no cérebro, não no corpo. Mas a excitação de Hermione já era intensa no instante em que ele a beijara pela primeira vez.

Draco até gostaria de receber o crédito por ter dado a ela tanto prazer, mas a verdade era que aquela mulher já estava pronta para o inevitável antes mesmo que tudo começasse.

— Nem sempre — ele murmurou sinceramente. — Acho que você queria muito fazer amor direito...

— Pensa mesmo assim?

— Sim, eu penso. Não acho que Ronny tenha feito um bom trabalho ao introduzi-la ao sexo, Hermione.

As sobrancelhas dela arquearam-se sensivelmente.

— Você acha que Ronny foi o primeiro homem com quem fiz amor?

Draco foi pego de surpresa.

— Está dizendo que ele não foi?

— Eu... eu...

Ele notou que havia espanto nos olhos dela. E medo também.

— Sinto muito, querida — apressou-se em dizer. — Eu não devia ter tocado no assunto. Não é da minha conta com quantos homens você já foi para cama. Fiquei um pouco surpreso, só isso. Acredite, fico feliz por você ter um passado sexual, caso contrário eu não estaria aqui agora. Por mais que você me excitasse, dei a minha palavra a Augusto de que a levaria a Drybed Creek da mesma forma que você tinha partido. Ele pensa que você é virgem, e eu também pensava assim, até que me contou sobre Ronny. Foi por isso que concluí que ele tinha sido seu primeiro e único amante.

Ela continuou a encará-lo.

— Está querendo me dizer que não teria feito amor comigo se eu fosse virgem?

— Eu... hã... certamente teria lutado mais contra meus instintos básicos.

— Instintos básicos? — ela repetiu, retorcendo o nariz.

— Todos nós somos assim, Hermione. Veja o seu caso... você me desejava, querida. E me desejava da forma mais básica possível. Por isso não comece a negar.

Hermione não disse uma palavra, mas em seus olhos havia uma mistura de vergonha e confusão. Draco não conseguia compreender direito. Droga, por mais que as conhecesse, era sempre impossível entender as mulheres!

— Fizemos sexo, querida — ele murmurou —, e foi ótimo. Você teve um orgasmo tão forte que quase a fez desmaiar. Encare isso. Você é uma mulher muito sensual... Só precisava encontrar um homem capaz de despertar essa energia adormecida.

O queixo de Hermione ergueu-se impetuosamente.

— Não tente me manipular para conseguir o que quer, Draco Malfoy. Posso muito bem assumir minha parcela de responsabilidade por tudo que aconteceu entre nós. Por favor, não se sinta culpado por um segundo, se é isso que está lhe incomodando. Mas também não faça mais promessas tolas como a que fez para Augusto, porque ambos sabemos que você é incapaz de se controlar quando o assunto envolve sexo. É um grande mentiroso, como Ronny. Só um pouco mais maquiavélico.

— O quê? — ele trovejou.

— Sabe tanto quanto eu que não se sentiu atraído por mim desde o começo... aposto que Pansy é morena e tem cabelos curtos. Mas não se preocupe, não estou me queixando. Eu consegui o que queria, não é? _Um orgasmo que quase me fez desmaiar, _como você delicadamente observou. E tenho certeza de que pode me oferecer muito mais do que isso.

O ataque direto deixou Draco aturdido.

— Mas hoje não — Hermione continuou secamente, antes que ele pudesse protestar, revelando que na verdade Pansy era ruiva. — Tive um dia cansativo e preciso repousar para estar pronta amanhã. Vou ser apresentada a Femme Fatale, lembra-se? Tudo o que quero no momento é um belo banho e oito horas de sono. Por isso, se não se importa, gostaria de ficar sozinha...

Uma fúria incontrolável dominou Draco. Agora sabia por que tinha relutado tanto a se envolver com aquela... aquela... bruxa. Augusto o advertira de que Hermione era um pessoa difícil. E tinha acabado de receber a primeira lição! Na verdade, ela e Pansy fariam uma bela dupla!

— Ótimo! — Um plano surgiu em sua mente. Pretendia torná-la escrava do próprio desejo. Queria fazê-la implorar... — Como preferir — murmurou. — Me chame se quiser que eu esfregue suas costas.

E, dizendo aquilo, levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto sem mais uma palavra sequer.

* * *

><p>NA:Meninas muito obrigada por lerem a Fanfic e obrigada por comentar também...

Mila Pink: a Mione é bem corajosa O.O , eu não deixaria eles cortarem meu cabelo T.T

Lally Sads: Ele praticamente tenta fazer ela ser o oposto do que ele gosta numa mulher, mas nom vai dar certo *-*

Claudia Malfoy: obrigada por comentar

Miss Perfection

PS: Participe da Campanha Faça um Autor Feliz. Comente! *-*


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X  
><strong>

Hermione esperou até ouvir a porta do quarto de Draco bater, e só então pulou da cama e correu para trancar a porta do próprio quarto. Depois disso voltou para a cama e arrancou dela o lençol que escondera sob o corpo, depois de ter arregalado os olhos ao ver a mancha de tom vermelho escuro no tecido.

— Oh, não — gemeu. Se preocupara imaginando que podia ter sangrado. Mas não tanto. A dor tinha sido mínima, e mal a incomodara. Na verdade, gemera mais de excitação do que de agonia. O fato de Draco não ter notado sua virgindade também não a surpreendia. Para começar, ele não esperava por aquilo. E Hermione não tinha agido exatamente como uma virgem... Na verdade, mas parecia uma devassa, deitada naquela cama com as pernas abertas, pronta para deixá-lo fazer tudo o que quisesse.

Céus... o prazer que a língua dele tinha lhe proporcionado... Mas nada se comparava com o que viera a seguir. E Draco estava certo, o orgasmo realmente quase a fizera desmaiar.

Ele havia dito que nem sempre as mulheres reagiam daquela forma quando estavam em sua cama, mas Hermione suspeitava que isso devia acontecer na maioria das vezes. Draco era um amante incrível. Terno, embora másculo. Imaginativo e apaixonado. Exatamente tudo o que ela imaginava.

Mas também era um playboy incorrigível, como Augusto a advertira. Tudo o que ele queria era o que Pansy tinha lhe fornecido até agora. Sexo puro e simples. Sexo, sem comprometimento ou conseqüências.

_Nunca diga que me ama, _ele advertira. Hermione não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazer aquilo.

E não tinha a menor intenção de deixá-lo saber que entregara sua virgindade a ele. Era óbvio que Draco gostava de mulheres experientes. E ela era experiente agora, não era?

Ele também dissera que Hermione precisava se concentrar, manter o pensamento focalizado em seu objetivo principal. E o seu objetivo principal, naquele momento, era ser o tipo de mulher que Draco queria.

— Como estou? Acha que esta roupa é adequada para a ocasião?

Draco esforçou-se para examiná-la friamente, mas naquela roupa Hermione era capaz de inspirar qualquer coisa, menos uma análise fria. Na noite anterior, antes de ir para a cama, ele havia sido forçado a tomar o banho frio mais longo de sua vida. Mesmo assim, mal conseguira pregar o olho...

— Não acha que o decote é um pouco exagerado? — ele sugeriu hesitante.

— Acha mesmo isso? — De forma automática, a mão de Hermione ergueu-se para cobrir a generosa curva dos seios. Seu olhar subitamente não parecia tão confiante.

— Sim, eu acho — ele confirmou. — Hoje você deve impressionar as pessoas num nível estritamente profissional... e não seduzir todos os homens que encontrar. Por isso coloque alguma coisa por baixo desta jaqueta. E pelo amor de Deus, tire estes brincos.

Por um instante as feições dela indicaram contrariedade. Draco detestava vê-la assim, mas era para seu próprio bem. Hermione poderia usar jóias à noite, quando estivesse totalmente nua. Ele então poderia lhe dizer que a achava sexy, e demonstrar o quanto a desejava.

— Humm... Acha que uma blusa branca de seda resolveria? — ela sugeriu num tom vacilante.

— Qualquer coisa — ele replicou.— E não se esqueça de pegar sua bolsa. Temos que ir embora já... são quase oito horas.

Depois de dizer aquilo, Draco caminhou com passos resolutos para a porta da frente. Tinha a impressão de que era melhor respirar um pouco de ar fresco e esperá-la no estacionamento.

Caso contrário, certamente chegariam atrasados à Femme Fatale...

Hermione estava silenciosa, sentada no banco de couro do carro esporte negro de Draco. Intimamente, porém, perguntava-se o que havia feito para irritar tanto seu anfitrião. Ele subitamente parecia não suportá-la. Impaciente e pouco cortês. Se não tinha achado o conjunto vermelho adequado, por que não dissera na noite anterior? Por que esperara até aquela manhã, sabendo que aquilo deixaria Hermione ainda mais nervosa?

Talvez ele tivesse decidido durante a noite que não queria ir em frente com o relacionamento sexual dos dois, e não sabia como dizer aquilo. Os homens sempre ficavam calados quando alguma coisa os incomodava.

Draco ficou excepcionalmente quieto durante o percurso até o escritório central da Femme Fatale, que ficava em Surrey Hills, do outro lado da cidade.

Ela tentou relaxar, concentrando-se na vista da baía quando passaram pela ponte, mas a confusão de sentimentos que a dominava intimamente não lhe deu nenhuma trégua. E então, quando pararam num semáforo, já na região central, toda a tensão acabou explodindo.

— Se você quer que nosso relacionamento se resuma a apenas uma noite de sexo, tudo bem, basta dizer isso — ela disparou. — Mas não jogue uma ducha fria na minha cabeça, agindo como está fazendo agora.

As palavras de Hermione o deixaram realmente abatido. E ele parecia ainda mais sexy naquela manhã do que no dia anterior, o brilho de seus olhos dourados transfixando-a como um punhal afiado. Céus, como ele conseguia olhá-la daquele jeito?

— O que a faz pensar que eu quero isso? — Draco perguntou num tom neutro, mantendo uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Só um palpite.

— Não poderia estar mais enganada — ele murmurou. — Você quer que eu me afaste?

— Céus, claro que não! — Hermione balbuciou.

Draco tentou não sorrir. Mas que outra mulher seria tão aberta e ingênua sobre os próprios desejos? Ele adorava o fato de Hermione nunca tentar manipulá-lo. Nada de artifícios. Ela o desejava. Podia sentir aquilo pelo brilho dos olhos azuis. Inclinando-se para a frente, ele beijou-a levemente nos lábios. — Estar com você é o paraíso — murmurou com voz rouca. — Que homem recusaria o néctar dos deuses depois de prová-lo?

As buzinas logo atrás forçaram-no a ir em frente, mas ainda podia sentir o gosto adocicado daqueles lábios carnudos. Mal podia esperar que o dia de trabalho terminasse. Estava ansioso para que outra noite chegasse bem depressa.

Dez minutos depois, ainda sentindo-se no sétimo céu depois dos elogios de Draco, Hermione desceu do Porsche negro diante de um edifício moderno de concreto. Um letreiro escrito em vermelho indicava que aquela era a sede da Femme Fatale. Em seguida, os dois chegaram à recepção do prédio, toda decorada com cadeiras plásticas vermelhas e com detalhes nas paredes em tons de cinza e branco. Um ambiente de extremo bom gosto.

A garota loira atrás do balcão sorriu assim que os viu.

— Estamos aqui para ver o Sr. Weasley — Draco informou. — Poderia avisá-lo que o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Granger já chegaram?

Hermione surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o sobrenome.

— V-você... Você disse Sr. Weasley? — ela sussurrou para Draco enquanto a garota telefonava para anunciá-los.

— Sim, isso mesmo. Ronny Weasley. Ele é o consultor que Harry nomeou para cuidar da empresa.

Ela quase desmaiou.

— Oh, santo Deus! — exclamou quase num gemido. As sobrancelhas de Draco arquearam-se.

— O que foi? O que há de errado?

— É Ronny.

— Que Ronny?

— O meu Ronny — ela sussurrou.

— O seu Ronny?

— Acho que sim — Hermione replicou desanimada. Draco parecia descrente.

— Existem quatro milhões de pessoas vivendo em Sidnei, Hermione. Pode ser uma simples coincidência, um homônimo... Não é possível que seja o mesmo homem.

— E se ele tiver trinta e poucos anos, cabelos Vermelhos e olhos verdes? O que farei?

A porta branca se abriu e um homem elegante, que correspondia exatamente à descrição feita por Hermione, aproximou-se do casal recém-chegado e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-los. A primeira coisa que fez foi se apresentar.

E tratava-se justamente do canalha, em carne e osso!

Infelizmente, o homem não correspondia à imagem patética que Draco mentalmente fizera dele. Para ser franco, ele parecia ser o tipo de homem que sabia muito bem todos os truques. Um conquistador nato.

Um impulso irracional quase fez Draco esmurrar aquele bastardo por ter seduzido Hermione. Céus! E pensar que se fizesse aquilo estaria agindo como um adolescente apaixonado...

— Sr. Malfoy — os olhos azuis do sujeito brilhavam. Sua expressão era ladina.

Draco apertou a mão de Ronny Weasley com força. Uma força excessiva, na verdade.

— Harry me ligou dizendo que o senhor e a Srta. Granger viriam — o homem continuou. — Ainda não nos conhecemos, mas sei que sua agência é uma das melhores de Sidnei, claro. Pelo que sei, foi o responsável pelas campanhas publicitárias da Femme Fatale no passado. E, por falar nisso, fico feliz em saber que nossa misteriosa herdeira finalmente foi encontrada. Como vai, Srta. Granger? — ele apresentou-se polidamente a Hermione, estendendo-lhe a mão.

As sobrancelhas de Draco arquearam-se cinicamente quando ele notou que o homem não reconhecera o rosto de Hermione, e nem mesmo seu nome.

Claro que não, disse a si mesmo.

Ela não era uma pessoa para Weasley, apenas uma transa casual...

— Bem-vinda a Sidnei — Weasley continuou, sem soltar a mão de Hermione. — E à sua empresa. Fiz o possível para manter as contas da Femme Fatale em ordem depois da morte trágica de sua tia, mas não tem sido nada fácil. A demissão coletiva da equipe executiva, assim como o rombo que os investimentos que Maxine fez para desenvolver um perfume, custaram uma fortuna à empresa. Mas não se preocupe... Pode deixar toda a preocupação por minha conta.

Draco olhou de relance para Hermione. Por que ela não dizia nada? Por que continuava apertando a mão daquele bastardo? Por que o olhava como se estivesse espantada? Será que não sabia que aquele canalha não podia mais atingi-la nem magoá-la?

Uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente. E se Hermione ainda amasse o sujeito?

A simples idéia deixou Draco enojado.

— Você não a reconhece, não é? — ele interveio bruscamente, fazendo Weasley piscar surpreso.

— Perdão?

— Não peça perdão a mim — Draco disparou.. — Peça a Hermione.

— Hermione? — obviamente o nome fez um sinal de alerta soar na mente do homem, que virou a cabeça imediatamente para encará-la. — Meu Deus! — ele murmurou. — É Hermione. Daquele hotel em Broken Hill...

Hermione afinal recuperou a voz.

— Sim, Ronny — ela confirmou. — Sou eu.

— Mas você... Você parece tão diferente. Seus cabelos... Seu rosto. Suas roupas...

— É surpreendente o que se pode fazer com um pouco de dinheiro — ela replicou com uma frieza soberba.

Draco estava orgulhoso dela. E aliviado também. Aquela não era a voz de uma garota apaixonada.

— Podemos ir até seu escritório, Ronny? — Hermione emendou num tom ainda mais frio. — Temos algumas coisas para discutir.

Weasley parecia preocupado. E devia mesmo estar, Draco pensou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

O homem os conduziu até um salão largo, repleto de divisórias de vidro. Ele não se incomodou em falar com nenhuma das mulheres que trabalhavam em suas mesas, apesar dos olhares curiosos que elas lhe dirigiam. Em vez disso, marchou direto pelo corredor central até uma porta que levava a um pequeno escritório, onde uma morena magra de expressão cansada sentava-se atrás de uma mesa. A mulher ergueu a cabeça com curiosidade, e olhou primeiro para Hermione e então para Draco, que a reconheceu como sendo a antiga secretária de Maxine.

— Segure as ligações, Leanne — Weasley ordenou ao passar, sem se incomodar em apresentá-la aos visitantes.

A expressão de Leanne dispensava palavras. Certamente a mulher não gostava nem um pouco do comportamento arrogante de Weasley. Não era de se estranhar que a companhia estivesse indo mal, se aquele homem tratava toda a equipe daquele jeito...

Draco puxou uma cadeira para Hermione e só então sentou-se. Um instante depois voltou a olhar de relance para o lado, percebendo que a nova presidente da companhia parecia extremamente calma. Estranho...

— Mas que surpresa — Weasley começou. — Não, surpresa não é a palavra certa... talvez devamos chamar isso de uma incrível coincidência. Você deve me desculpar, Hermione, se fiquei momentaneamente sem palavras. E que sua mudança foi realmente notável.

— Entendo — ela replicou de forma gélida. — Infelizmente, não notei nenhuma mudança em você. Acho que posso dizer com segurança que seus dias na Femme Fatale estão contados, Ronny. Na verdade, eles terminaram, terminaram agora mesmo.

_"Bravo!", _Draco pensou. Podia ver que ela estava irritada, mas continuava mantendo o controle. Perfeitamente, aliás.

— Não pode fazer isso — Weasley replicou com uma expressão sombria.

— Eu posso fazer isso, Draco? — Hermione perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas com elegância.

— Certamente. Você tem o poder de contratar e demitir.

— Então os seus serviços não são mais necessários, Sr. Weasley.

— Sua vadia miserável e vingativa!

Draco levantou-se num instante.

— Se eu fosse você, companheiro, escolheria bem as palavras. Caso contrário pode não receber o adorável bônus que pretendo lhe pagar para pegar sua maleta e sumir daqui imediatamente.

Aquelas palavras detiveram o homem. A promessa de dinheiro geralmente funcionava com canalhas. Não que Draco tivesse falado sobre dinheiro, claro.

— De que bônus está falando?

— Apresse-se. Me acompanhe até lá fora e você ficará sabendo.

O homem não perdeu tempo. Levou apenas alguns segundos para colocar seus pertences pessoais na maleta e sair da sala.

Draco seguiu-o imediatamente, fazendo um gesto de cabeça para pedir que Hermione o aguardasse.

Ele acompanhou o canalha até a relativa privacidade do estacionamento, que no momento estava quase deserto.

— Bem? — Weasley resmungou —, onde é que está?

— Aqui — Draco disse, atingindo-o com força na boca do estômago duas vezes. Foram murros certeiros.

Weasley caiu de joelhos entre os carros, tossindo e então gemendo.

— E nem mesmo pense em me processar — Draco ameaçou.— Não há testemunhas, e eu o acertei onde não aparece...

— Mas por quê? — Weasley balbuciou quando conseguiu respirar. — O que foi que eu fiz a você?

— Não foi o que fez a mim. Foi o que fez a Hermione. Sei tudo a seu respeito, seu canalha mentiroso de duas caras. Só que dessa vez acabou se envolvendo com a mulher errada.

Weasley levantou-se com esforço, ainda segurando o estômago com as mãos.

— Mas eu não fiz nada — resmungou. — Juro. Ela está mentindo se disse que eu fiz.

— Conversa fiada...

— Não estou mentindo. Claro que eu queria... e acho sinceramente que Hermione também. Ela vivia me olhando de maneira insinuante naqueles dias. Mas quando finalmente consegui levá-la para meu quarto, o maldito alarme de incêndio disparou e tivemos que sair. Juro para você, Malfoy. Nada aconteceu. Então, quando minha mulher ligou na manhã seguinte, Hermione não quis mais nada comigo... Malditas virgens estúpidas— Ele escarneceu, fazendo Draco gelar. — Todas umas hipócritas. Precisam fingir que estão apaixonadas para assumir os próprios desejos. Normalmente não me importo com garotas assim, mas havia algo especial nela...

O homem encostou-se no carro e olhou diretamente para Draco. Então começou a rir.

— Ela te pegou também, não é? É por isso que está com essa cara agora... A pequena Hermione conseguiu fazê-lo sentir-se um colegial estúpido. Reconheço os sinais. Aconteceu o mesmo comigo. Só não esqueça de dizer que a ama, porque, pode acreditar, não vai conseguir nada se não fizer isso.

Draco teve que se controlar para não fazer o canalha engolir os próprios dentes.

Ela não podia ser virgem. Ele teria notado. Teria sentido alguma coisa.

_Você sentiu, seu idiota. Lembra-se de como foi difícil? E o que foi aquele grito que escapou de Hermione quando você a penetrou?_

Pensar que aqueles sons tinham sido de dor e não de prazer, provocou uma frustração intensa em Draco.

Por que ela não lhe contara? Por que esconder uma coisa como aquela? E por que Hermione o deixara ir em frente sem ouvir nenhuma promessa de amor ou casamento?

Por quê?

Girando sobre os calcanhares, ele começou a voltar para o escritório... e para Hermione... determinado a conseguir algumas respostas. Precisava desesperadamente saber em que terreno estava pisando.

O amor não fazia parte dos seus planos. Nunca fizera, e nunca faria. Se ela não podia suportar a realidade, seria melhor encontrar logo outro lugar para acomodá-la durante o próximo mês. Isso porque, de maneira alguma seria capaz de viver sob o mesmo teto com Hermione depois do que descobrira. Isso seria realmente impossível!

— Falando de homem para homem — Weasley gritou às suas costas —,Eu ficaria bem longe da virtuosa Srta. Granger se fosse você.

* * *

><p>NA:Meninas muito obrigada por lerem a Fanfic e obrigada por comentar também...

Mila Pink: O Draco é muito sexy *-* eu amo de mais ele lol

Lally Sads: nem tinha como resistir, mas a Mione é meio diabolica,só não tem muita auto-estima de vez em quando e vai sofrer um pouqinho mas tudo bem *-*

Charlie E. Fox: a graça da fic está no nome kkkkkkkkkk nem dá pra mudar

Claudia Malfoy: ele é homem, rsrs, são todos idiotas lol

Miss Perfection

PS: Participe da Campanha Faça um Autor Feliz. Comente! *-*


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:Concorrendo a concurso de melhores fics! Ajude e vote: .?id=38080 *-***

**CAPÍTULO XI  
><strong>

Quando ouviu a voz de Draco na ante-sala, Hermione sentiu o coração disparar. Ele falava com Leanne, perguntando se a secretária poderia trazer café e sanduíches. Imediatamente, Hermione suspeitou que queria se livrar da mulher por algum tempo. E quando ele abriu a porta da sala e olhou diretamente em seus olhos, ela teve certeza de que Draco sabia.

Seu estômago se contraiu dolorosamente.

— Certo — Draco murmurou, fechando a porta com firmeza atrás de si, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. — Essa farsa já foi longe demais. Ronny Weasley me contou a versão dele, mas quero ouvir o que aconteceu entre vocês de seus lábios, Hermione. E nem pense em tentar me enganar... como suspeito que fez ontem à noite. Porque estou bem atento agora, e vou observá-la bem de perto. Mentirosos sempre acabam se traindo, você sabe, e vou ficar de olho em você, querida. A linguagem do corpo é muito importante na minha profissão. Sempre sei quem está tentando me enganar...

Hermione saltou da cadeira.

— Eu nunca tentei enganar você — protestou, indignada.

— Você era virgem e me deixou pensar que não era — ele acusou. — Não só disse que tivera um caso com Weasley, mas também afirmou que ele não havia sido o primeiro.

— Não — ela refutou acaloradamente. — Eu disse que Ronny não tinha me introduzido no sexo, o que era verdade. Foi você quem concluiu que houvera outros.

— Está brincando com as palavras — Draco disparou.

— Nunca fez isso antes, não é? — Hermione já não escondia sua irritação.

— Eu não minto para as mulheres com quem durmo. Fui sincero com você. Até mesmo a adverti antes.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre o tipo de homem que sou. De que para mim era apenas sexo. Que eu não iria ficar fingindo que era amor.

Hermione tentou não deixar que aquelas palavras a magoassem, mas magoaram mesmo assim.

— Muito galante da sua parte. Então você vai ficar aliviado ao saber que foi apenas sexo para mim também. — Não era uma mentira total, já que acreditara naquilo na hora. — Por isso deixei que pensasse que eu já era experiente. Caso contrário, você fugiria assustado como um coelho.

— Não acredito em você. Weasley disse que você nunca dormiria com um homem que não amasse.

As palavras a pegaram de surpresa. Não imaginava que Ronny a conhecesse tão bem. Porque ela estava realmente apaixonada por Draco. Só não sabia quando aquilo acontecera, E a intensidade do desejo que sentia tinha mascarado o crescente envolvimento emocional. Não se dera conta da verdade até aquela manhã. E agora tinha medo de perder Draco. Não era só o sexo maravilhoso o que ela temia perder, mas o próprio homem. O respeito dele. Sua admiração. Sua amizade. Então o que fazer? Qual seria a melhor saída? _Nunca diga que me ama, _ele a advertira. O que Draco desejava em suas mulheres? Não amor, com certeza. Nada de garotas maternais. Hermione suspeitava que ele prezava muito as mulheres independentes e espirituosas. Draco não ia querer ver uma garota se ajoelhar, nem implorar...

— É isso que está preocupando você? — ela zombou. — Acha que eu posso estar apaixonada por você?

— Você está? — ele quis saber.

Hermione rezou para que o rosto não a traísse.

— Não seja ridículo! — zombou, fingindo exasperação. — O que há em você para amar? Você é muito arrogante e pretencioso para ser amado. Mas eu desejo você, Draco Malfoy. Desde o primeiro momento em que o vi.

As narinas dele expandiram-se ao ouvir a confissão, e as sobrancelhas arquearam-se num tipo de choque. Hermione concluiu que, no geral, Draco não parecia nem um pouco incomodado.

— Eu podia ser virgem quando encontrei você — ela continuou —, mas o meu... como dizer... caso com Ronny, abriu meus olhos para um lado meu que eu não sabia que existia. Eu nunca havia ficado excitada antes, você entende. Nem mesmo remotamente. Talvez porque nunca tivesse tido a chance de conhecer o tipo certo de homem. Ronny me excitou, não apenas por causa da aparência. Ele também parecia gentil e seguro de si. Dizia as coisas certas, fazia os movimentos certos.

— O bom e velho Ronny...

Hermione notou o sarcasmo na voz de Draco. _Céus, ele está com ciúme! Deve gostar um pouco de mim para sentir ciúme, _pensou.

Aquilo renovou sua confiança.

— De qualquer forma, nem mesmo Ronny me deu tanto prazer, Draco. Felizmente não soou nenhum alarme de incêndio em seu apartamento... E, creia-me, eu não ia deixar que uma pequena besteira como a virgindade pudesse estragar tudo. Foi você mesmo quem me ensinou o que fazer quando se quer algo. Me disse que devíamos focalizar nossa mente no objetivo e não permitir que nada nos distraísse. Bem, foi o que fiz ontem à noite... e consegui o que queria. Isso é algum crime? Tudo bem, eu menti por omissão. Mas você também podia ter percebido, Draco, e não percebeu. Por quê?

— Eu não tenho o hábito de deflorar virgens — ele disparou. — Você foi a primeira, ao que eu saiba.

— Não brinque! Bem, você não se machucou, não é? — Hermione zombou suavemente.

— Não, pelo amor de Deus! — Draco resmungou, passando os dedos entre os cabelos. — Agora sei que devo ter ferido você ontem à noite. Embora não tenha percebido mesmo. Nem posso dizer como isso faz com que eu me sinta.

— O que você está sentindo? — Hermione perguntou, surpresa com a expressão de culpa no rosto másculo.

— Como um maldito animal — Draco disparou. — O que eu não sou.

— Claro que você não é —- ela murmurou, aproximando-se e segurando-o pelo rosto com ambas as mãos. — Achei você maravilhoso... Exatamente o que eu sempre quis...

— Pare de fazer isso — ele gritou, segurando-a pelos pulsos. Seu olhar era de reprovação. — Pare ou vai ter o que quer outra vez — murmurou roucamente. — Aqui mesmo. E agora mesmo. E para o diabo o fato de que Leanne vai voltar logo com os malditos sanduíches. Tenho certeza de que teremos tempo suficiente para dar prazer um ao outro. Não precisamos nem mesmo nos despir. Vou colocá-la em cima desta mesa e puxar seu vestido para cima. Vai se surpreender quando notar como é fácil... como é delicioso! Posso estar dentro de você em dez segundos. Isso a deixa excitada?

Hermione o encarou, sem conseguir se decidir.

Os lábios de Draco curvaram-se num sorriso.

O próximo movimento foi dele. E muito ousado.

Segurando-a pelas coxas com as duas mãos, Draco levou-a até a mesa e jogou tudo o que havia sobre o tampo no chão. Em seguida deitou-a e inclinou-se para beijá-la no pescoço. Somente a possibilidade da volta da secretária impediu-a de se entregar. Hermione não suportaria se alguém a surpreendesse naquela situação.

— Não! — ela gemeu, desviando a cabeça com violência. — Aqui não.

As mãos dele soltaram-na imediatamente.

— Boa decisão. Esse tipo de transa já não me satisfaz. Prefiro que o sexo seja lento e prolongado. E a maioria das mulheres concorda. Até a noite, então.

Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

A batida de Leanne na porta foi um alívio.

— Espere um pouco — Draco pediu em voz alta.— Vou abrir a porta para você.

Hermione observou-o caminhar até a porta e abri-la, espantando-se com a velocidade de sua transição de um sedutor impetuoso para um frio homem de negócios. Detestava pensar nele fazendo o que acabara de fazer com dezenas de outras mulheres, mas não podia negar que a excitava muito mesmo.

Draco não podia suportar a forma como ela o olhava, a ânsia sexual que transparecia naqueles olhos azuis. Será que não sabia que não devia olhar daquele jeito para um homem? E certamente não para um homem como ele. A menos que quisesse ser atacada o tempo todo. Como ele acabara de fazer.

Mas, droga, era isso que Hermione queria dele, não era? Sexo, Nada mais, realmente. Nada de carinho ou compromisso. Apenas sexo.

Era a fantasia suprema de um homem... uma mulher linda e jovem, inexperiente mas louca para aprender, uma ávida estudante das artes eróticas que o escolhera como professor. O que mais Draco podia desejar? Por que não estava agradecendo aos céus por tamanha sorte, em vez de sentir-se confuso?

Ego masculino ferido, ele decidiu. No fundo queria que Hermione estivesse apaixonada, e que não o usasse para satisfazer uma ânsia causada por um canalha como Weasley.

E em vez disso, ela definiu tudo como _apenas sexo._

Ah! Não tinha sido apenas sexo. Tinha sido um excelente sexo. Fantástico. Espetacular. E justamente por isso ele não podia esperar até repetir a experiência...

Mas agora era preciso pensar no trabalho. Focalizar.

— Leanne — ele disse abruptamente. — Quero que nos diga o que aconteceu aqui desde a morte de Maxine. Conte-nos exatamente o que Ronny Weasley andou fazendo de errado.

Leanne franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O sr. Weasley foi embora?

— Sua nova chefe o demitiu — Draco contou, indicando Hermione com um gesto de cabeça.

A secretária olhou com admiração para a nova presidente da Femme Fatale.

— Isso é fantástico! Todos vão ficar animados. Aquele homem só causou problemas desde que veio para cá. Ofendeu muita gente... e simplesmente não faz idéia de como esse lugar funciona.

— E como ele funciona? — Hermione perguntou, caminhando com passos resolutos até a cadeira que Ronny Weasley ocupara até poucos momentos antes.

Draco mal podia acreditar que aquela era a mesma garçonete que havia encontrado num bar perto do fim do mundo. A mudança era incrível. Mais confiante, com mais estilo. Uma mulher, não uma garota. Uma mulher formidável de mente brilhante. Uma borboleta linda que emergia do casulo, pronta para abrir as asas e voar.

E ela voaria um dia. Para longe dele.

A tristeza que tal pensamento lhe causou realmente pegou-o de surpresa.

Hermione logo ficou fascinada com o que estava aprendendo sobre a empresa, e sobre a desastrada administração de Ronny. Não havia nada realmente errado com a companhia, de acordo com Leanne. O único problema real tinha sido a demissão da equipe executiva. As três mulheres aparentemente haviam entrado em confronto direto com o Sr. Weasley.

— Confronto direto?

Leanne encolheu os ombros.

— O Sr. Weasley não aceitava muito bem a rejeição. E também não gostava que Maxine tivesse contratado executivas parecidas com ela mesma.

Houve uma pausa.

— Eu não quis dizer lésbicas — ela emendou ao notar o olhar espantado de Hermione. — Estou falando sobre mulheres fortes, independentes e criativas. Mulheres motivadas com opiniões próprias, que naturalmente, se ressentiram com o estilo administrativo de Ronny Weasley... Aquele bastardo não tinha um só osso criativo em todo o corpo. E nenhuma integridade. Recusou um projeto meu e me chamou de sapatão pelos corredores só porque eu não quis sair com ele. Gosto de homens, posso assegurar. Sou casada com um. Você não é do tipo que persegue mulheres casadas, não. é? — Leanne perguntou para Draco num tom agressivo.

— Eu não, madame — ele se defendeu com espanto. Hermione tentou não rir. Mas a mulher realmente falara de forma ameaçadora.

— Isso é bom. Já estamos cansadas de chauvinistas por aqui

— Estou apenas assessorando a Srta. Granger — Draco declarou. — Nem estarei aqui no futuro. Vim apenas hoje.

— Ótimo. Você é bonito demais para ficar passeando no meio de uma fábrica cheia de mulheres. Elas nunca trabalhariam direito com você por perto.

— Conte-me sobre o projeto do perfume — Hermione interrompeu com firmeza, sentindo-se incomodada por ouvir a mulher elogiar Draco. Embora Leanne estivesse completamente certa!

Quando a secretária finalmente foi embora, Hermione afundou na cadeira e suspirou, encarando Draco em seguida.

— O que você quis dizer? — ela perguntou.

— Sobre o que você está falando?

— O que quis dizer quando garantiu para Leanne que não viria mais aqui.

— É verdade. Escute, Hermione, já vi do que você é capaz. É uma líder natural. E as mulheres daqui parecem ter gostado de você, especialmente depois que demitiu o Weasley. Claro que vai precisar de ajuda. Mas minha presença física não será necessária nesse lugar.

— Mas... mas...

— Nada de mas_. _Você nasceu para isso, querida. Ambos sabemos disso. Apenas concentre-se em seus objetivos e tudo vai correr bem. Vai salvar a Femme Fatale. Para demonstrar como estou confiante, vou ligar para meu corretor hoje mesmo e comprar mais algumas ações da empresa. Não quero que Harry seja o único a ficar rico nesse negócio.

— E quanto a mim? Acha que vou fazer fortuna também?

— Querida, nós dois sabemos que você não vai vender aquelas ações. Já foi fisgada, se é que entende o que eu quis dizer.

— Eu., eu certamente gostaria de tentar administrar a empresa por mais de um mês. Quero dizer... não preciso desistir de tudo depois da reunião anual, não é? E se as ações tiverem subido até lá, seu amigo pode vender as dele e fazer uma fortuna. O mesmo se aplica a você. Mas eu teria que continuar. E para isso teria que ficar em Sidnei.

— Então faça isso. Continue.

— V-vou... Bem, creio que vou ter de arrumar um lugar para viver — ela murmurou.

— Por quê? Você é bem-vinda em minha casa por quanto tempo quiser.

Hermione estava chocada.

— Você está falando sério? Eu não o atrapalharia?

— Querida, honestamente... como poderia me atrapalhar? — O sorriso de Draco era indecentemente sexy. — Sou louco por você. Sabe disso. Estava até pensando em sugerir que você se mudasse para meu quarto... apenas para economizar uma caminhada por aquele longo corredor todas as noites!

Ela engoliu em seco diante da perspectiva de dormir na cama de Draco todas as noites.

— Bem? — ele indagou. — O que me diz?

— Eu... eu... Sim, acho que sim — ela concordou, corando muito. Droga, quando ia parar de ficar vermelha?

Ele sorriu.

— Ótimo. Nós dois teremos que trabalhar duro durante a semana, por isso só nos veremos à noite. E nos finais de semana, claro. Mas eu já tenho planos para eles... Afinal de contas, não podemos passar o sábado e o domingo inteiros na cama...

Sem deixar de encará-la, Draco fez uma pausa para respirar.

— Primeiro vou lhe mostrar toda Sidnei. Depois vamos comprar um vestido longo incrivelmente sexy para você e iremos à ópera. Gosta de ópera? A temporada do Opera House está para começar.

— Eu realmente não sei — Hermione balbuciou. — Nunca vi uma antes.

— Então acho que chegou a hora de fazer isso.

Só um temor era capaz de perturbar os pensamentos dela naquele momento. E justamente por isso teve que fazer uma pergunta:

— O que vai acontecer quando se cansar de mim na cama?

Draco encolheu os ombros largos.

— Eu podia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Talvez você simplesmente acorde uma manhã dessas e não me queira mais...

— Duvido disso, Draco... Eu sempre vou me sentir sexualmente atraída por você. Não consigo imaginar que meu desejo possa diminuir.

— Sinto-me lisonjeado. Mas... no começo todos os amantes pensam assim. Vamos viver um dia de cada vez, certo?

— Certo — ela concordou. —

Provavelmente era a única forma de sair viva daquela situação. Viver um dia de cada vez.

— Ótimo. Agora preciso fazer algumas ligações importantes.

— Não pode fazê-las daqui?

— Na verdade, não. Preciso ir até meu escritório. Mas você vai ficar bem, Hermione. Apenas mantenha o foco. Volto para apanhá-la às... que tal seis horas? Seis e meia? — Draco se levantou e caminhou para a porta.

— Talvez seja melhor passar as sete — Hermione avisou com firmeza. — Vou ter que me inteirar de muita coisa por aqui.

—: Esta é minha garota — ele disse, sorrindo. — Mas não fique cansada demais. Quero que esteja em minha cama hoje à noite... e não para dormir. — E, logo depois de dizer aquilo, Draco abriu a porta e foi embora.

* * *

><p>NA:Meninas muito obrigada por lerem a Fanfic e obrigada por comentar também...

Mila Pink: o Draco é ciumento e protetor,ele fica meio depre depois da Mi ter mentido pra ele, mas ele supera como um beijinho da mione pra melhorar o humor dele ;)

Lally Sads: Ele fica surpreso com o que é revelado, mas mesmo assim ele toca o barco kkkk

Lety: eu posto toda semana ;)

HarryPotterMania: que bom que você gostou da historia,espero que goste mais ainda daqui pra frente ;)

claudia malfoy: mas nós não vivemos sem eles né? ai dilema da minha vida ruim com eles pior sem T.T

Miss Perfection

PS: não se esqueça de votar ;)


	12. Chapter 12

** CAPÍTULO XII  
><strong>

Você está cansada, não é? — Draco perguntou. Hermione ergueu pesadamente os olhos do pedaço de torta que o garçom acabara de servir.

— Acho que foi o vinho — ela arriscou. Na verdade, não estava mesmo habituada com bebidas alcoólicas.

Ele sorriu compreensivamente.

— Vou levá-la para casa.

— Mas você não pode! Quero dizer... ainda não terminamos de comer a sobremesa, e eu sei que isso deve custar uma pequena fortuna. Vi alguns preços no menu. — Os dois estavam num restaurante adorável, mas muito caro, que ficava numa das margens da baía, um lugar com toalhas de linho brancas e uma vista espetacular.

— Para o diabo com o dinheiro. Vou levá-la para a cama.

— Oh...

Cinco minutos depois eles estavam a caminho do apartamento, com as sobremesas intocadas numa caixa de papelão que Hermione carregava no colo.

— Que gentileza o garçom embalar as sobremesas para que nós as levássemos para casa, não é? — ela perguntou, tentando começar uma conversa. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. O que exatamente Draco quisera dizer com _vou levá-la para a cama? _Será que ele estava mesmo com sono? Hermione esperava que não, pois não conseguiria dormir sem terminar o que Draco havia começado no escritório da Femme Fatale naquela manhã.

— Gentileza nada... — Draco resmungou. — Paguei muito caro por esses dois pedaços de torta.

— Mesmo assim, foi um gesto gentil — ela repetiu teimosamente, o que fez Draco sorrir. Céus, como aquele homem era bonito quando sorria. O problema é que ele também era bonito quando não sorria. Era bonito o tempo todo.

— Você está certa — ele concordou, apesar do tom relutante. — Podiam ter se negado a fazer isso. Aquele restaurante não é especializado em entregar comida em domicílio.

— Prefiro mesmo comer mais tarde — Hermione confessou. — O jantar foi excelente... acho até que comi demais.

— Nós comeremos juntos na cama mais tarde — Draco murmurou.

— Oh! — ela engoliu em seco.

— Você não está muito cansada, não é? — ele inquiriu, parecendo um pouco preocupado.

— Não. Mas eu... eu acho que preferia tomar um banho antes. — Agora que Draco confirmara seu desejo de fazer amor, Hermione lembrou-se de que o dia de trabalho fora duro, e já fazia muito tempo desde que tomara banho pela manhã.

— Que tal tomarmos banho juntos? — ele sugeriu. O estômago de Hermione retorceu-se.

— Eu não sei se vou gostar disso — ela disse pensativa. — Posso ficar com vergonha de você.

— Por que uma garota com um corpo lindo como o seu ficaria envergonhada?

Hermione ficou surpresa com a opinião tão favorável de Draco. Na opinião dela, seu corpo era apenas comum. Não se parecia nem um pouco com os corpos esculpidos, tão em voga atualmente, já que ela nunca fora muito entusiasmada por ginástica. Tudo o que tinha era o que Deus lhe dera. As únicas coisas que sempre exercitara eram as pernas, hábito que adquirira durante as longas caminhadas com o pai, na infância.

— Se a idéia a incomoda — Draco continuou, agora com uma expressão séria —, então esqueça. Eu não quero que faça nada que não queira fazer, Hermione. Nunca — ele salientou.

— Muito obrigada, Draco — ela disse, tocada com tamanha preocupação. — Gostei disso. Mas acho que vou gostar de tomar banho com você. Realmente vou. Estava apenas sendo tola. Virgens recentemente defloradas têm reações estranhas, eu acho. Vai precisar ter paciência comigo.

O olhar de Draco foi sardônico.

— Nunca fui conhecido como um homem paciente.

Hermione riu.

— Ora, o que aconteceu com o seu _Não quero que faça nada que não queira fazer?_

— Ainda está de pé. É uma tática para convencê-la a concordar com meu ponto de vista.

— E o que pretende fazer se isso falhar?

— Que acha de uma oferta de um milhão de dólares?

— Céus! Tomar banho acompanhado deve ser um de seus passatempos prediletos!

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que nunca tomei banho com uma mulher antes?

— Não.

— Bem... você estaria certa. Mas já faz muito tempo. E certamente não fiz isso depois que me mudei para a cobertura. Também não tenho o hábito de convidar as garotas para passar a noite ali. Pode se considerar uma mulher de sorte. Você é a primeira que convido para viver comigo, sabia?

- Ainda bem que a noite está quente, ou eu congelaria até os ossos... Bem, não fique aí de costas para mim, Draco Malfoy. Vire-se e me diga como estou.

Draco estava no terraço, fumando. Ele deu uma última tragada no cigarro e apagou-o no cinzeiro que havia sobre a mesa de fibra de vidro que ficava no balcão. Sabia muito bem o que estava prestes a ver. Na verdade, já vira o vestido naquela tarde, na butique onde levara Hermione para escolher dois modelos incríveis. Um deles seria usado na _première _da temporada de ópera naquela noite, e o outro no casamento de Lunna, que aconteceria no fim de semana seguinte.

Tinha sido um tolo ao escolher roupas tão provocantes para Hermione. Por outro lado, nos últimos dias vinha constantemente agindo como um tolo... em tudo o que dizia respeito à fabulosa Srta. Granger.

Ele se virou, e quase caiu para trás ao vê-la. Aquilo que parecera maravilhoso na butique agora se tornara simplesmente estonteante. Branco e sem alças, o vestido valorizava os seios fartos de Hermione, e ajustava-se perfeitamente a todas as curvas daquele escultural corpo feminino à medida que ela andava. Ela caminhou em sua direção, alta e elegante, com uma estola de pele artificial sobre os ombros nus e luvas de cetim brancas, que iam até os cotovelos. Um colar adornava-lhe o pescoço, e o conjunto era realçado por uma linda pulseira e brincos. A pequenina bolsa, também de cetim, completava o visual.

Draco olhou no fundo daqueles imensos olhos CASTANHOS e sentiu o estômago contrair-se. Seu olhar concentrou-se nos lábios carnudos de Hermione, o que não o ajudou nem um pouco. Naquela noite ela parecia uma mulher cosmopolita, não uma garota de vinte e três anos. Tinha se transformado numa verdadeira Femme Fatale durante as últimas semanas, uma mulher pela qual uma legião de homens enfrentaria uma guerra.

O último pensamento o distraiu momentaneamente.

— O que há de errado? — Hermione perguntou. — Deixou de gostar deste vestido? São as bijuterias? Você acha que exagerei? Não são diamantes de verdade, você sabe. Tudo veio junto com as coisas de minha tia. A bolsa e as luvas, inclusive. Veja bem, se não gostou de alguma coisa tem de me dizer! Não precisa ficar, assim, me olhando desse jeito...

— Não, não — ele replicou suavemente. — Nada errado com você. Na verdade, está adorável, querida. E que acabei de ter uma idéia, para sua nova linha de perfumes.

— É mesmo? Que idéia?

— O que me diz de batizar cada fragrância com o nome de uma Femme Fatale histórica? Mulheres como Helena de Tróia, Cleópatra, Salomé, Mata Hari e congêneres. As possibilidades de criação de anúncios seriam ilimitadas, e muito originais.

— Oh, Draco! — ela exclamou. — Isso é brilhante. Você é mesmo um homem muito esperto! Eu te beijaria agora mesmo, se isso não fosse arruinar meu batom.

— Não se preocupe — ele replicou sorrindo. — Eu até prefiro assim. Na última vez que me beijou quase fiz amor com você em cima daquela mesa...

Ela realmente havia corado? Draco duvidava. Mas quem poderia dizer com certeza com toda aquela elaborada maquiagem?

Já fazia quase um mês desde que a trouxera para Sidnei. Um mês maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo miserável, durante o qual Draco fizera tudo a seu alcance para que Hermione se apaixonasse por ele.

Tinha feito amor com Hermione até a exaustão. A levara a todos os lugares que ela desejava ver. Conversara por horas e horas durante o jantar todas as noites sobre as idéias dela para a Femme Fatale, e a observara transformar-se na mulher notável que ela sempre prometera ser.

A reunião da diretoria da Femme Fatale iria se realizar na segunda-feira seguinte, mas na realidade aquilo era um _fait accompli. _Hermione já conseguira recuperar a empresa da tia, revitalizá-la e até mesmo melhorá-la. Tinha recontratado as três executivas demissionárias, e voltara a implementar o projeto dos perfumes. Até contratara a agência de Draco para fazer a publicidade. Também expandira a coleção de lingerie, interrompendo a produção de alguns itens obsoletos e introduzindo vários outros com design mais avançado.

Draco aplaudira aquela idéia, pois sabia que o mercado da moda vivia em constante movimento.

O lote de ações já atingira o preço de setenta e oito centavos, em parte porque Draco comprara uma grande quantidade delas, mas principalmente por causa do bom trabalho que vinha sendo realizado na companhia. Ele não duvidava que, depois da reunião, o preço voltaria a atingir o patamar de um dólar. Harry estava entusiasmado, e Draco... bem, agora era Draco o desesperado.

Ela não se apaixonara por ele. Draco tinha certeza disso. Caso contrário, Hermione teria se traído. Teria começado a tentar fazê-lo parar de fumar, e talvez até mesmo de beber. E certamente teria insistido em cozinhar para ele.

Mas ela não dissera uma palavra sobre os cigarros. E durante todas aquelas semanas não cozinhara uma única vez. Nem mesmo uma torrada... nada!

Tudo o que Hermione queria era aproveitar-se da experiência dele no mundo dos negócios. E de seu corpo também. Oh, sim, disso Draco também tinha certeza. Na verdade, Hermione praticamente se transformara em uma ninfomaníaca. Realmente tinha mudado muito, para uma garota que era virgem apenas um mês antes. E agora ela nem se preocupava mais em limitar sua ânsia de sexo ao quarto de dormir... Draco não estava seguro em lugar algum. Pior, era completamente incapaz de resistir a ela.

Bastava que Hermione o olhasse de certa maneira e ele entregava os pontos. Era como se ficasse excitado o tempo todo. Ele nem mesmo ousava mais encontrá-la para almoçar no escritório da Femme Fatale. No dia anterior Leanne quase os pegara em flagrante. Hermione achara aquilo engraçado, reagindo de maneira bem diferente à da garota ingênua de Drybed Creek.

O incidente salientara o fato de que, para Hermione, Draco não era uma pessoa, e sim um mero corpo masculino, um brinquedo usado para satisfazer seu inacreditável apetite erótico. Ele não sabia o que iria fazer quando ela ficasse entediada e quisesse ter experiências diferentes...

Talvez fosse a hora certa para começar a se proteger, distanciando-se um pouco daquela mulher. Talvez tivesse que aceitar o fracasso pela primeira vez na vida.

Girando sobre os calcanhares, Draco caminhou até o bar e pegou a garrafa de champanhe, retirando-a do balde de prata onde a deixara para gelar. Mais um de seus esforços patéticos para conquistar o coração da mulher de seus sonhos...

— Estamos celebrando algo especial? — Hermione perguntou, sorrindo ao vê-lo servir as taças com o líquido borbulhante.

Ocasionalmente se esquecia de agir como a candidata favorita para o prêmio "Mulher de Negócios do Ano" e voltava a ser a garota por quem Draco se apaixonara. E em momentos como aquele, ele ficava tentado por um instante a dizer exatamente o que sentia.

Mas junto surgia o temor natural de ser rejeitado ao expor a si mesmo emocionalmente. Por que devia correr o risco de se humilhar por nada?

— O sucesso na reunião de diretoria da Femme Fatale? — ele sugeriu.

— Isso vai ter que esperar até segunda-feira.

— Que acha, então, de fazermos um brinde à recuperação da empresa?

— Devo tudo isso a você, Draco.

— Bobagem. Você trabalhou muito duro. Tudo o que fiz foi lhe dar alguns conselhos...

— Fez muito mais que isso — Hermione murmurou, e por um momento seus olhos ficaram úmidos, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

Mas aquilo não aconteceu. Hermione manteve o controle e ergueu a taça, encarando-o fixamente.

— A Draco Malfoy — brindou. — Meu mentor. E meu melhor amigo.

As taças se tocaram e Draco continuou observando-a atentamente.

Naquele instante percebeu exatamente o que aquela noite significava. Era uma espécie de noite de formatura para Hermione. O que significava que o papel dele em sua vida logo se encerraria...

_Draco, meu velho, _ele advertiu a si mesmo. _Prepare-se para o beijo de despedida. Pode não acontecer hoje, mas não vai demorar. Oh, sim... não vai demorar mesmo._

— Somos bons juntos, não é? — ele indagou, sorrindo para ocultar a própria dor. Céus, por que as pessoas se apaixonavam? Aquilo era um martírio.

— Somos muito mais do que isso — Hermione concordou.

— Curiosa sobre a ópera que veremos hoje à noite? — Draco indagou casualmente, sorvendo um gole de bebida.

— Muito.

— Aluguei uma limusine para nos levar.

— Santo Deus! — ela exclamou, sorvendo um gole do champanhe. — Dias atrás eu criticaria sua extravagância, mas agora sei que isso seria inútil.

— Gosto de gastar dinheiro com minhas mulheres — ele comentou casualmente. Por que insistia em provocá-la? E o pior, como suportaria se descobrisse que ela não se importava?

Hermione segurou a taça com força, tentando não parecer devastada. Não que Draco pudesse notar. Ele nem mesmo olhava em sua direção.

Será que tinha dito aquilo deliberadamente? Será que pretendia humilhá-la com aquele comentário, insinuando que lhe dera aquelas roupas como um pagamento por "serviços prestados"?

Ela sentira uma mudança no comportamento dele naquela noite. Era como se cada palavra de Draco possuísse um sentido duplo, uma insinuação venenosa nas entrelinhas. O olhar dele até lhe parecera zangado um segundo atrás...

Precisava desesperadamente entender o motivo. Será que tinha feito ou dito algo desagradável para Draco?

Achava que não.

Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas.

— Quando vamos sair? — perguntou com certa hesitação.

Virando-se lentamente, Draco sorveu um longo gole de champanhe e em seguida olhou para o relógio de pulso, um belo Rolex de ouro que provavelmente custara uma pequena fortuna. Como o sofisticado smoking que vestia...

Ele nunca parecera tão bonito, ou inacessível a Hermione como naquela noite. Não importava o quanto ela se arrumava, o quanto tentava se transformar no tipo de mulher capaz de ficar para sempre ao lado de Draco. Nada ajudava Hermione a sentir um pingo de segurança no que dizia respeito àquela relação...

— O carro vai nos apanhar às seis e meia — ele informou. — A ópera não começará antes das oito, mas haverá um coquetel no hall de entrada antes do espetáculo.

Intimamente, Hermione estava determinada a se fazer notar por ele, e usaria qualquer truque imaginável para conseguir aquilo. Mas quando colocou a mão no joelho de Draco durante o percurso até a Opera House, num gesto de provocação, ele reagiu imediatamente, tirando sua mão e recolocando-a _no _colo da própria Hermione.

— Minha querida — ele murmurou. — Você realmente precisa aprender que os homens preferem tomar a iniciativa. Vai ter o que quer antes que a noite termine, não se preocupe.

A humilhação que Hermione sentiu foi aguda, e daquele momento em diante a noite não passou de um enorme pesadelo. Ela não gostou da reunião de ricos e famosos no luxuoso salão da Opera House, especialmente quando notou que uma legião de mulheres glamorosas fazia questão de se insinuar para Draco a todo instante. Uma delas era particularmente linda, uma loira com aparência de modelo internacional, que usava um inacreditável vestido dourado. Draco passou bons quinze minutos conversando com a mulher...

Hermione sequer gostou da ópera. Como poderia, quando estava sendo devorada pelo ciúme? Os dois mal trocaram uma palavra durante o trajeto dê volta para a cobertura no fim da noite. E foram dormir sem fazer amor.

O dia seguinte não foi muito diferente. Parecia que Draco evitava a todo custo ficar a sós com Hermione, inventando todo tipo de desculpa para manter o afastamento.

Ela só conseguiu sair-se bem na reunião de diretoria da Femme Fatale no dia seguinte porque estava muito bem preparada. Mas a ausência de Draco foi marcante. Ele desculpou-se, dizendo que precisava cuidar dos próprios interesses na agência de publicidade.

Naquela noite, ele apareceu para o jantar, embora não fosse exatamente um encontro íntimo entre duas pessoas. Ela e Leanne haviam organizado uma pequena celebração para a equipe executiva da Femme Fatale no restaurante de um hotel. Uma recompensa pelos esforços de todos para o sucesso da empresa. Hermione fez o máximo que podia para parecer animada... mas infelizmente o comportamento arredio de Draco acabou provocando nela uma tensão quase insuportável.

Aquela tensão finalmente explodiu durante a viagem de volta para a cobertura:

— Draco, o que há de errado com você? — ela disparou. — Não está feliz com o fato de eu ter me saído bem na empresa?

O olhar de relance dele foi frio.

— Não tente arrumar uma briga comigo, Hermione. E não diga tolices. Por que eu não ficaria feliz com o seu sucesso? Afinal de contas, a recuperação da Femme Fatale me rendeu uma fortuna...

— Não é sobre isso que estou falando. E eu não estou tentando brigar com você. Acontece que notei que você anda agindo estranhamente nos últimos dias.

— Tenho que pensar em muita coisa...

— Então converse comigo, Draco. Diga-me o que está acontecendo. Sei que existe algo e eu... eu simplesmente não posso mais agüentar isso.

— Não pode mais agüentar? Está insinuando que estou ignorando você?

Ela o encarou fixamente.

— Você está?

— Isso realmente é uma típica reação feminina! — ele zombou. — Está tentando inverter a situação só porque está cansada de mim.

— Eu não estou cansada de você!

— Querida, foi você quem não quis fazer amor no sábado.. ou no domingo. Não eu. E nas últimas semanas anda agindo mecanicamente, como um maldito robô. É você que anda estranha, não eu. Por que não admite isso?

— Agora é você que não está sendo honesto — Hermione balbuciou, chocada. — Não está mais querendo que eu viva com você e não tem coragem de simplesmente dizer isso! Está tentando distorcer a situação para colocar a culpa em mim. Eu vi como se comportou na outra noite. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquela loira. Talvez nem mesmo tenha percebido, mas realmente quer se livrar de mim... e digo isso com convicção!

Um silêncio pesado dominou o interior do carro, silêncio que perdurou até que Draco tivesse acabado de estacionar na garagem do prédio.

— Não vamos fazer uma cena, Hermione — ele disse finalmente.— Não suporto cenas, você sabe.

— Bem, e eu não posso suportar essa situação — ela gritou.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Não sei mais qual é o meu papel na sua vida. Como posso fazer amor com um homem que preferia estar com outra pessoa?

— Eu achei que era você quem queria estar com outra pessoa— Draco acusou-a friamente.

— Eu só queria que você fosse o homem que conheci. Gostei dele e o desejei. Mas você não é o mesmo... Você mudou, Draco.

— Eu mudei? Que engraçado. Realmente hilariante. E então... o que pretende fazer a respeito?

O corpo de Hermione ficou rígido. Draco estava colocando-a contra a parede, certo? Sentiu o coração apertar-se, mas ergueu o queixo altivamente.

— Vou me mudar para o quarto de hóspedes por hoje. E amanhã pretendo procurar outro lugar para viver.

Por um instante ela esperou que Draco protestasse, mas ele limitou-se a dizer:

— Ótimo.

Hermione saiu do carro, mas ele ficou parado atrás do volante.

— V-você... você não vai subir?

— Agora não. Preciso pegar uma coisa com Harry.

Ela, quase riu. Aquilo era mentira. Sem dúvida Draco iria ligar para a tal loira do seu telefone celular assim que ela estivesse no elevador. E provavelmente nem precisaria perguntar o endereço da mulher...

Nunca antes Hermione sentira-se tão propensa a odiá-lo como naquele momento.

— Ótimo — sibilou num tom frio e amargo, esforçando-se para manter a compostura.

Entretanto, quando chegou ao apartamento ela desabou sobre a cama sem conseguir conter as lágrimas por mais tempo. Chorou até ficar exausta, e acabou adormecendo com a mais amarga das sensações que já experimentara na vida.

Hermione acordou quando ouviu o ruído da música que vinha da sala de estar. Curiosa, caminhou para o corredor com passos vacilantes, mas parou antes de adentrar a sala, espantada com a cena que via diante de seus olhos.

Draco estava jogado no sofá de couro que ficava diante da ampla janela, segurando entre os dedos um cigarro e olhando para uma garrafa de vinho branco que estava em sua outra mão. Sua camisa estava aberta e ele cantarolava junto com a música. De tempos em tempos calava-se e engolia outro gole da bebida.

— Cinco mil dólares por um copo — ele murmurou, sem notar a presença de Hermione. — Uma forma bem cara de ficar de ressaca...

Subitamente a garrafa escapou da mão dele e um pouco do líquido entornou sobre a mesa de vidro. Draco deixou escapar um palavrão, e então, notando a presença dela, apanhou a garrafa novamente, e começou a rir.

— Não diga a Harry que isso aconteceu. Ele já ficou revoltado por saber que eu beberia essa coisa, imagine o que diria se soubesse que deixei cair um pouco no chão...

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Realmente foi ver Harry?

— Foi onde eu disse que ia, não foi?

— Sim, mas...

— Mas você pensou que eu estava com outra mulher... Sinto desapontá-la. Estava aqui mesmo fazendo papel de tolo e me embriagando com um vinho muito raro que ganhei por sua causa.

— Minha causa?

— Exatamente... Harry concordou em me dar seu precioso vinho premiado se eu o ajudasse a recuperar o dinheiro que tinha perdido. Hoje ele vendeu as ações da Femme Fatale, e por isso fui pegar meu prêmio. Acredita que esta garrafa vale vinte e cinco mil dólares?

— E você a bebeu? Deve estar louco!

— É para isso que os vinhos servem, não é?

— Você está bêbado.

Hermione meneou a cabeça enquanto ele acendia outro cigarro e tragava profundamente.

— Onde mesmo eu estava? Oh, sim, fazendo papel de tolo...

— Posso abaixar o volume da música? — ela perguntou, sentindo dificuldade para ouvi-lo.

— Se você preferir.

Ela foi até a estante e desligou o aparelho de CD, depois voltou, colocando-se diante de Draco e ajeitando as lapelas do roupão que usava.

— Diga o que tem que dizer agora.

— Obrigado por sua permissão — ele replicou secamente. — Espero que mantenha tudo o que eu disser em segredo. Eu não gostaria de saber que estão circulando boatos sobre Draco Malfoy ter se tornado um idiota...

— Santo Deus, Draco, fale logo!

— Muito bem, eu te amo.

Hermione piscou.

— Eu disse que te amo — ele repetiu impaciente.

— Eu ouvi.

— Bem?

— Bem?

— Nada... eu acho — ele murmurou, tomando outro gole de vinho. — Apenas queria que você soubesse.

A cabeça de Hermione ainda girava. Não sabia o que pensar. Draco a amava.

— Se você me ama — ela balbuciou —, então por que quer se livrar de mim?

— Isso não é óbvio? Porque sei que você não me ama.

— Como sabe disso?

— Por causa das coisas que você não faz.

— As coisas que eu não faço? Mas, Draco, eu fiz tudo que você queria...

— Não estou falando sobre sexo, droga! Acha que é só isso que quero de você? Diabos, sexo não é tudo, você sabe... eu teria preferido um pouco menos de sexo, e um pouco mais de carinho.

— Carinho? — ela repetiu espantada. — Que tipo de carinho?

— Santo Deus, se você não sabe então não vou lhe dizer...

Ele levou o cigarro as lábios e tragou profundamente, praticamente soltando a fumaça no rosto dela.

Hermione não parou para pensar. Apenas avançou e retirou aquela maldita coisa dos lábios de Draco esmagando-a num cinzeiro que estava em cima da mesa.

— Já tive que agüentar o bastante destes seus malditos cigarros, Draco Malfoy. E não agüento mais essa tolice de autopiedade. Você mesmo me disse que não queria que eu dissesse que te amava, e eu obedeci. O que foi uma Bobagem, já que na verdade amo você, Draco Malfoy. Amo tanto que tenho estado desesperada desde o último sábado.

Ele parecia aturdido.

— Você me ama?

Hermione sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele.

— Foi o que eu disse, não foi?

— Não está cansada de mim? Não sente vontade de me deixar?

Ela duvidava que alguém já tivesse visto Draco Malfoy tão inseguro. Sentiu o coração apertar-se outra vez, inclinando-se para frente e cobrindo-lhe os lábios num beijo ardoroso.

— Nunca — murmurou em seguida.

Draco tomou-a nos braços e a beijou com avidez. Ela sorriu satisfeita. O velho Draco estava de volta.

— Diga outra vez que me ama — ele pediu, depois de uma série de beijos apaixonados.

— Eu te amo — Hermione repetiu. — Agora, diga você outra vez que me ama.

— Eu já disse duas vezes.

— Quero ouvir de novo.

— Oh, tudo bem! Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo! Está satisfeita? Agora me beije de novo.

— Não. Primeiro me diga: quando percebeu que me amava?

— Santo Deus, preciso fazer isso?

— Sim, você precisa.

O suspiro dele foi resignado.

— Tudo bem. Aconteceu no dia em que a levei até a Femme Fatale.

Hermione empertigou o corpo.

— Tanto tempo assim? Por que você não disse nada?

— Como poderia, depois de você concordar que entre nós seria apenas sexo? Eu... hã... contei ao Augusto.

— Quer dizer que Augusto já sabe de tudo isso?

— Senti que devia contar a ele. Uma questão de consideração. Não queria que Augusto pensasse que eu era um canalha. Porque se acha que ele não desconfiava que estávamos dormindo juntos, querida, está muito enganada.

— Mas ele nunca me disse uma palavra.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Claro que não. Somos parceiros, eu e o velho Augusto. Parceiros não revelam as confidências que trocam entre si.

— E o que mais seu grande parceiro Augusto sabe que eu não sei? — Hermione perguntou com desdém.

— Mais nada. Mas ele me deu uma dica sobre como saber se você estava ou não apaixonada por mim.

— Oh, ele deu?

— Sim, Augusto disse que você iria começar a tentar me fazer parar de fumar.

O coração dela acelerou-se.

— Oh, Draco, não sabe quantas vezes eu quis falar sobre isso, mas tive medo. Sei o quanto você gosta de fumar.

— Não tanto quanto gosto de você. Paro de fumar num segundo se você me pedir.

— Está falando sério?

— Sim. Mas devo adverti-la de que nunca vai conseguir me fazer desistir de tomar um drinque de vez em quando.

— Eu nunca faria isso. Foi o vinho que soltou sua língua e fez de mim a garota mais feliz do mundo.

— Como você pode ser feliz amando um playboy arrogante e egoísta como eu?

— Para ser franca, gosto que seja um pouco arrogante, e você não é mais egoísta que a maioria dos homens. Mas seus dias de playboy estão contados. Tenho planos para você, Draco Malfoy.

— Que planos?

— Augusto não lhe contou?

— Me contou o quê?

— Que sou o tipo de garota que sonha em se casar?

— Na verdade, ele mencionou algo assim... Quanto tempo vou ter antes de ser forçado a fazer a pergunta fatal?

— Um par de anos, eu acho. Tenho apenas vinte e três anos. Mas vou querer ter filhos antes dos trinta, e pretendo estar casada com o pai deles.

— Então não precisamos nos preocupar com isso ainda, certo? Podemos nos divertir por mais algum tempo, e deixar a grande decisão para mais tarde. Que acha de irmos para o quarto agora mesmo e começar com toda essa diversão?

— Por que não ficamos aqui? — ela replicou, fazendo-o piscar. Hermione levantou-se e desamarrou o roupão.

— Sempre quis fazer amor neste sofá — sussurrou com voz rouca e, sorrindo de forma sedutora, aproximou-se de Draco...

N/A:Meninas muito obrigada por lerem a Fanfic e obrigada por comentar também, estou com pouco tempo pra postar T.T

Preguia de logar lol: tenta ver essa imagem: ..

Deu pra imaginar agora?

Mila Pink: Só um aperitivo amore, vai ter cenas mais quentes ;)

Lally Sads: Ele já está gostando dela,mas não admite T.T homens aff¬¬

Betty: A Mione nasceu pra liderar *-*

Miss Perfection


	13. Chapter 13

** CAPÍTULO XIII  
><strong>

Eu os declaro marido e mulher — o celebrante concluiu. — Pode beijar a noiva, rapaz.

Draco estava sentado ali, aturdido pela forma como a cerimônia simples no jardim da casa de Lunna o tocara, e também pelo olhar cheio de significado que ela trocou com o homem que agora era oficialmente seu marido. Quando o noivo ergueu o véu da noiva e a beijou foi... ora, foi muito terno.

Os olhos de Draco estavam rasos d'água. Incrível! No passado, sempre detestara casamentos. Seu lado cínico o levava a considerar aquele tipo de ocasião sentimental demais. Que Bobocas, ele costumava pensar. E segundo as estatísticas, a metade dos novos casais acabava se divorciando em menos de dois anos...

Naquele dia, porém, sentia certo otimismo no coração. Afinal de contas, a outra metade dos casamentos agüentava firme, lembrou a si mesmo. Era realmente uma questão de escolha e compromisso, de estar preparado para enfrentar os tempos ruins e apreciar de verdade os momentos bons... Concentrar-se neles, para ser mais preciso.

Claro que sempre ajudava ter uma mulher compreensiva como esposa. Uma mulher capaz de compaixão, que conhecesse as falhas do homem e o amasse mesmo assim.

Ele olhou de relance para Hermione, que estava sentada a seu lado numa das cadeiras que haviam sido colocadas no jardim da mansão Zambine. A aparência dela era simplesmente gloriosa, vestida naquele modelo florido... cujo decote, aliás, era bastante revelador.

Sentindo o olhar dele, Hermione virou-se e o encarou com o mais adorável dos sorrisos nos lábios.

— Viu? — Ela disse zombando. — Até que não foi tão ruim, não é?

Draco sorriu. Aquela mulher o conhecia muito bem. O fato era que ela o conhecia melhor que ninguém, melhor que o próprio Harry. Na última semana tinham conversado muito. Ele contara a Hermione a história de como um simples garçom tinha se transformado no dono da agência publicitária mais bem-sucedida de Sidnei, usando apenas a imaginação e um profundo senso de oportunidade.

Divertira-se falando sobre o próprio passado, ate mesmo quando contara sobre as surras homéricas que o tio lhe dava de vez quando. O castigo físico fora o principal motivo para Draco deixar aquela maldita fazenda e fugir para a cidade grande. Era irônico, mas de certa forma ele devia agradecer ao tio por aquela agressão... Hermione fora uma excelente ouvinte, e o abraçara

com muito carinho quando a história finalmente terminara

Meu pobre querido — ela murmurou, cobrindo-o com beijos — Não me admira o fato de você achar tão difícil amar e confiar em outra pessoa. Mas tudo isso ficou no passado e agora você tem a mim. É hora de esquecer tudo isso. Eu te amo. É tudo o que precisa lembrar.

Ele pensara bastante naquelas palavras, mas algo ainda o incomodava.

— Hermione...

— Sim, querido?

— Acha que eu seria um bom pai?

— Acho que você seria o melhor de todos eles.

— Apesar dos meus genes? Meu pai abandonou minha mãe e eu, e meu único tio era um bastardo nojento... Não é muito animador

— Draco não está escrito em lugar nenhum que esse tipo de característica passa de pai para filho. Foi você mesmo quem disse que um adulto deve assumir as conseqüências de seus atos. Se realmente quiser, será um pai excelente. É um bom homem, e acho que nunca conheci uma pessoa tão íntegra. Além disso, tem muito amor guardado aí, neste seu coração enorme. Vamos encarar os fatos, não tem exercitado muito sua capacidade de amar nos últimos anos, certo?

— Isso é um cumprimento ou uma crítica?

— É a verdade.

— E você ainda quer se casar comigo?

— Faria isso agora mesmo, se pudesse.

— Pensei em esperar até depois do réveillon.

— Oh, meu Deus... — Draco adorou o súbito rubor que dominou o rosto de Hermione.

— Por mais que eu tenha gostado dessa cerimônia simples, preferia que nós nos casássemos numa igreja. A fábrica da Femme Fatale vai fechar no período de festas, e só reabrirá em janeiro. Existe alguma igreja em Drybed Creek?

Ela piscou ao encará-lo.

— Quer se casar em Drybed Creek?

— Claro. A tradição diz que o casamento deve se realizar na cidade natal da noiva. E então? Drybed Creek tem uma igreja?

— Uma bem pequena. Mas o pastor só a visita uma vez por mês.

— Será suficiente. Vamos marcar a data.

— Deve se lembrar de que faz muito calor naquela região nessa época do ano.

— Não se preocupe. Vou providenciar ar condicionado para a igreja e para o bar do hotel.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

— Não posso deixar que o adorável vestido branco da minha noiva fique arruinado por causa do suor, posso?

— Mas isso será um desperdício de dinheiro!

— Podemos providenciar aparelhos portáteis para a igreja... e não acho que serão um desperdício no caso do hotel. Augusto finalmente decidiu reformar todo o lugar para torná-lo mais atraente para os turistas.

— Ele nunca contou isso para mim...

— Acho que Augusto não fez isso porque foi Ninfadora que o convenceu a mudar de idéia.

— Ninfadora!

— Você queria que ele e Ninfadora ficassem juntos, não é?

— Sim, mas...

— Então pare de agir como uma mulher típica. Nem pense em mudar de idéia agora.

— Não era essa minha intenção.

— Bom. Agora cale-se e me beije.

— Aqui? Com toda essa gente olhando?

— Ninguém está nos observando. Todos os olhares estão nos recém-casados nesse momento. Aliás, caso não tenha notado, somos os únicos ainda sentados. Os outros convidados já estão com drinques na mão.

— Sim. Mas você sabe o que acontece cada vez que começa a me beijar. A situação escapa ao controle e nós realmente não podemos... quero dizer... não aqui...

— Vou encontrar um jeito — Draco afirmou, beijando-a em seguida.

Foi um desafio encontrar um lugar privativo com tantos convidados naquela festa. Mas Draco adorava desafios.

E, como sempre, saiu-se muito bem...

Eles se casaram na pequena igreja de Drybed Creek no dia dois de janeiro. Como previsto, a temperatura exterior passava dos quarenta graus, mas dentro do templo o ar-condicionado tornava o ambiente agradável. A noiva estava deslumbrante em seu vestido branco, e o noivo não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela por um segundo sequer. A recepção aconteceu logo depois no Hotel Drybed Creek, e estendeu-se por toda a noite. Especialmente porque os drinques eram por conta da casa.

Augusto sentia-se orgulhoso como o pai de qualquer noiva se sentiria, e Ninfadora não o soltou por um instante, obviamente planejando, ela mesma, ser a noiva num futuro bem próximo.

Noivo e noiva deviam passar apenas uma noite na cidade, partindo na manhã seguinte para o aeroporto de Broken Hill, onde embarcariam numa viagem de lua-de-mel cujo destino Draco preferiu manter em segredo. Mas Hermione achou difícil se despedir, como sempre, e dessa vez o próprio Draco relutou em partir. Estar apaixonado o fazia ver aquele lugarejo de forma diferente. No final, acabaram adiando em uma semana o início da viagem de núpcias...

— Sabe de uma coisa, querida? — ele disse ao passar os braços em torno dos ombros da esposa naquela noite. — Mudei de idéia. Acho que Drybed Creek é mesmo um lugar romântico, afinal.

Hermione sorriu para o marido, imaginando que qualquer lugar seria romântico dali em diante. Desde que Draco estivesse a seu lado.

— Tudo bem se eu não usar nenhuma proteção hoje? — ele perguntou.

O coração de Hermione disparou.

— Tem certeza disso, Draco? Certeza absoluta?

— Nunca estive mais certo em toda a minha vida — ele replicou. — Mas preferi perguntar a você primeiro.

— Quero tudo o que você quiser, Draco. Ele sorriu. E então a beijou.

_* F * I * M *_

_Obrigada de coração a todos que acompanharam essa história!_

N/A: Pois é Acabou Gente T.T

beijinho especial a todas vocês *-*

Miss Perfection


End file.
